A Life Worth Living
by keeperoliver
Summary: James and Lily Potter live thanks to some new family member from the future. Continuation of Excalibur. J.K. Rowling has given us a wonderful tale that we get to explore by authors who take a different approach to the story.
1. Chapter 1

A Life Worth Living Keeperoliver Chapter 1

A/N: Well, I'm going to give it a try. Here is the sequel to Excalibur. I know it's about time, but it still doesn't seem right. I hope I don't disappoint too many of you with this attempt. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

ALWL-}

Come to Life by Rita Skeeter:

My history has been of the sorted nature, and I have done many things that I am ashamed of. I am here to tell you all now, that it has come to an end.

I had a plan in the works to tear apart the tale of the Boy Who Lived. To prove to everyone that he was a fraud. How Albus Dumbledore planned to use him for his own rise to power. Well, after the past few days, I am here to tell you that I was wrong.

I have been with the most amazing people for the past three days, and if I wasn't a witch, and didn't believe in magic, the story I am about to tell you would be a fairy tale. And it all starts with the Boy Who Lived.

I was called to a meeting by his god father, Sirius Black. He told me that it would be worth my while to be there. Being the reporter that I am, I took the chance and went to this meeting. Of all places, it was held in Godric's hollow. Specifically, the home of the dearly departed James and Lily Potter. Did I just say dearly departed? Not quite the truth, as you will soon learn.

When I arrived at the home, I was brought inside to see for myself the damage that was done by the Dark Lord on that night of October 31st 1981. If you have not seen it, then take my word that it was devastating. Two whole walls in young Harry's room were blown out. How he was able to survive such a blast is beyond comprehension. Not a single stick of furniture was intact, including the crib that Harry slept in. The crib that he was found in. Believe it or not, there were burn marks on the mattress that resembled Harry's form, as if he blocked the unburnt area.

Harry explained to me how Sirius and Remus had found him and saved him from the inferno that was going on around him. Remus managed to put the flames out, while Sirius took Harry to safety.

Then Harry had me follow him to his mother and father's grave site. This is when it happened. When I made the promise to always write the truth and keep people's trust above all else. This is when Harry James Potter stood in front of his parents grave, and using a language I never heard before, made a pass over their graves, and a light started to glow, and in this light, bodies began to form. They took the shape of a man and a woman. They took the forms of James and Lily Potter. Harry James Potter had done that which had never been done before. He raised his parents from the dead. YES PEOPLE, YOU HEARD ME RIGHT. HARRY JAMES POTTER RAISED HIS PARENTS FROM THE DEAD.

Now, do you understand why I will never fabricate stories again. I have to get you to believe that everything I have just told you is true. In fact, if you tap the headline and repeat the words I DO BELIEVE IN MAGIC, you will see what this reporter saw. I will wait a few minutes, before I finish this story. DUM DEE DUM DEE DUM DEE DUM. YO HO HO, AND A BOTTLE OF RUM.

Well, that should be enough time for you to go back and look at what I saw. The Resurrection of James and Lily Potter by their son Harry James Potter. Harry told me that it was with the help of some very dear friends that he was able to do this. And the language was from a distant civilization. He would not divulge the information to who his friends were, or the origin of the language. Otherwise, there would be dead people popping up every where. Harry told me that dead people were meant to be just that, dead. But, his parents were killed for no reason what so ever. It was because of a prophecy made just a few months before they were killed, and the Dark Lord did not even take into affect that by doing what he did, he created his own executioner. Does this mean that the Dark Lord is to return, only to be defeated by Harry? After witnessing what happened, I can believe it.

This is Rita Skeeter, now known as the Herald for Truth, wishing you all a safe journey.

ALWL-}

The Potter family sat around the table listening as Lily read the story by Rita. After she finished reading the story, they all looked up and together said, "Thank you DATA, for the single use transporter." It seemed that future technology saved the day for James and Lily. It saved them hours of explanation. It was what was buried under the ground, and activated by remote by Harry as he waved his hands over the graves. They would later destroy the device since it would no longer function, and they did not want it to fall into the wrong hands for dismantling, and inspection.

They were soon to meet up with Molly and Arthur with their kids for dinner. It was to make up to Arthur for not bringing him with them on board the Excalibur. However, he was delighted with the trinkets they brought back with them. He worked for hours on the Galaxy Cube. A future child's toy that when placed correctly, would expand to the size of the room it was in, displaying a map of the galaxy. Somewhat like the Rubic's cube he was working on, except on a grander stage. He figured the rubic's cube, but that was just colors. With this, you had to align all the stars in their correct position for it to activate. Unless you happened to know the galaxy and the stars positions, you may never correctly align the cube. Even an astronomer would have problems.

Once the two families met, they headed for the muggle restaurant Sirius chose for their meal. They did this so that they could eat in peace. With the release of the story this morning, James and Lily would be big news for the wizard world. When Harry and Ginny met, they pulled each other into their arms and hugged for what seemed like just a second, but if you believed what Remus and Sirius said it was like 15 minutes. Neither of them listened as they continued to hug. It would be the last time they meet before heading back to school.

Fred and George stayed with Remus, James and Sirius during the meal getting ideas for some good pranks for the upcoming year. Lily stayed with Molly and Arthur, just talking and enjoying each others company. Harry and Ginny were in their own little world. Percy decided to pass on the evening, choosing instead to prepare for the upcoming year as a prefect. It would be his second year as one, and he wanted to keep sharp in preparation for his next and final year where he hoped to be Head Boy. Ron was with Charlie in Romania on the dragon preserve. He would be back in two days.

ALWL-}

The response to the news of Lily and James return from the dead was beyond amazing. The Prophet received thousands of letters wishing for their letters be printed so that the family could read them. Since she was the one to give them the news, the task was given to Rita to handle. She could not have been happier. She took it, with the condition that she have a column named after the Potters. She would add three letters every day, with her own personal comments. After one week, the paper became more popular than it had ever been. Circulation expanded by 15%. The letters continued to come in, and Rita looked like she had her job for the next three years or more. All the letters were scanned prior to getting to Rita, in case there was anything foul or amiss. So far the worst was a proposal to Harry from an 80 year old woman. Luckily Harry never found out about that, nor did the other family members. He might never live it down.

Another interesting thing to come out from it, was the interest of the Ministry of Magic. Minister Fudge wished to bring James and Sirius back into the Auror Department. James asked about Remus, but the Minister said he could not allow that, so, James and Sirius turned him down.

Instead, the three opened a Cafe in Hogsmeade and asked Molly if she would like to be their cook. Molly jumped at the opportunity, and was the head cook of the Full Moon Cafe. It took up shop right next to Madam Pudifoot's Love Nest.

ALWL-}

The second half of Harry's first year ended in near disaster, as the DADA Professor turned out to be as Jamie said it would. Professor Quirrell turned out to be the carrier of Voldemort's soul. When Harry and he finally confronted each other, it became the demise of the Professor, and the loss of Voldemort's body once again. Ron and Hermione joined Harry in his adventure, and Ron had been injured when the knight he was playing in the game was demolished by the Black Queen. He sacrificed himself so that Harry could win the game, and proceed on with Hermione. Hermione only made it to the last room before the chamber, and had to return to help Ron get to the hospital wing. But not before she wished Harry good luck, with a kiss to his cheek, and a hug.

It was this love that Hermione showed Harry that got him through his ordeal. Of course Harry did not know this. He didn't know what it was that caused the Professor to burn like he did at Harry's touch.

With the end of the year now upon them, Harry and his friends looked forward to the summer, and to get back to their families. Hermione was going to France with her parents for a vacation on the southern beaches.

The Weasleys thought they were going to be stuck all summer in their home, but Harry and his mum and dad changed those plans, as they invited them all to join them on a cruise of the Med Sea. And the Greek islands was a part of that cruise's planned stop.

Harry, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George could not be found apart during the trip. The pool on deck, the dance room, the diner, the gift store, and the fishing were all shared by the six friends. For the whole month of June the cruise lasted and it was the best month they ever enjoyed. Harry loved the friendship they shared and he especially enjoyed the time he spent with Ginny and Luna.

When they returned, Hermione met up with them and did things together that included bowling, skating, movies, and just long walks in different places. Luna began to notice that she was receiving quite a few glances from Fred, and was beginning to enjoy the looks he was giving her. Finally, just before Harry's birthday, Fred asked her if she would let their next trip be as a date for the two of them. Luna had to ask her mum first, and Lily hugged Luna when she did, "OH sweetheart, you don't know how happy that makes me, that you would ask me as your mother if it was alright if you went out on a date. Now I can officially say NO. You are much too young to go on a date. However, if you two happen to hold hands while walking with the others, there is nothing I can say about that."

Luna laughed at her mum, and her comments. She told her no to the date, then said yes, without saying yes.

The very next outing happened to be Diagon Alley on Harry's birthday. It was the day that Gilderoy Lockhart would have a book signing at Flourish and Blotts, and Harry would receive the Diary from Lucius Malfoy.

As predicted, Fred and Luna held hands for the entire trip, and she was soaking it up. The smile never leaving her face. Fred had never looked prouder than he did right now. He held his head up, and nodded to people as they passed. He was surprised when Lee met them outside the bank where Harry went in to fill his bag.

When Lee approached, he saw Fred holding the hand of Luna Potter. He was thinking what a lucky SOB he was. Luna was one of the best looking girls in school. Even her first year had brought looks from a number of the male students from the fourth year down. Lee was considering asking her out himself, but it seems he was too late, as Luna looked like she was happy with the way things were. Very Happy indeed.

Lee got to the twins and Luna and pulled each in for a hug, as they always did. Luna was shocked when he included her in his hugs. She didn't hug back, and Lee knew it was a lost cause. But he enjoyed the hug anyway. Luna just seemed to share her happiness with any who were close to her.

Harry returned to the others, and made their way to all the places that needed visiting. Harry decided to give Ginny a treat, and bought her a beautiful Great Horned Owl. When he presented the owl to Ginny, she fell in love with her right away and named her Artemus. The owl accepted the name, and was soon nipping at Ginny's ear, which caused her to giggle. It was sending shivers up and down here spine, but it was a sensational feeling.

Next was the wand shop, which Harry took Ginny in, while Molly went to stand in line at Flourish and Blotts. The others decided to stand outside and wait, as the bookstore was too packed to try and enter. In her first year, Ginny used a wand that belonged to her great Aunt and it wasn't right for her, so Harry bought her a new one.

It took Ginny 30 minutes to get her wand which was made of Hawthorn with a Unicorn hair core, 13 inches long. It was said to be excellent for Charms and Transfiguration. Once they left the wand shop, they saw the others outside the bookstore waiting, and joined them.

They finally entered the store when they saw it was not going to get any less crowded, and went to find their books. They joined Molly who was near the front, and took their place in line. Harry was pushed out of the way, when a photographer made his way through the crowd and up to the front to take pictures of the famed author. This was when Gilderoy saw the boy who lived and called him to the front. He didn't want to go, but Molly pushed him forward, and he had his picture taken with the author. When he was given a free set of books, he gave them to Ginny, and made his way back to the entry. He watched as Lucius Malfoy pushed his son forward to confront Harry. Draco raised his eyes, but did as his father told him.

"So Potter, still looking for sharing the spotlight with the famous people, trying to steal their glory?"

Harry saw that Draco didn't want any part of this, but was pushed by his father. "No Malfoy, it's not like that at all. You see, I don't have to go looking for the spotlight, as it follows me every where I go."

"Then maybe you should try to stay in the background and try to blend in, rather than rush to the front when ever there is a gathering."

"Draco, be nice. Mr. Potter can't help the way he is. Being raised by Sirius Black has to affect him in a way others can't imagine. Isn't that right boy. Hmm, I see you share your glory with those less fortunate. How sweet of you. It could be the only way Arthur's kids could acquire new books. Let's see now, OH look Draco, they are even signed by Lockhart. Isn't that special."

Harry pulled the books from Lucius' hands and spat out, "Arthur's family may not be rich with gold, but they are richer than you, because they share their love with each other. I don't think you even know what love is, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius grabbed Draco by the arm and started pulling him out of the store. Draco looked back and mouthed 'Thank You.' to Harry, to which he only nodded. He pulled the diary out of the stack, and handed Ginny the rest. Harry didn't think any of the adults saw the exchange between Malfoy and himself, but he was wrong. Arthur and Hermione's parents saw it. They were all quite proud of the way he handled himself, and Arthur was more than proud by what Harry told Malfoy of the love the Weasleys shared.

Harry had placed the book in his trunk as soon as he got home, hating the feeling it was giving him as he held it. The sooner he started this adventure, and got it over with, the better he would like it.

When the party for Harry began, he sat down to the table where his mum brought out a cake that equaled Molly's own creations. It was more than large enough to allow all to have two slices. Luna looked for the two slices that had the most frosting on them. She had two pieces, and was holding them up and examining them. She took the one that she thought had the most frosting, then gave Fred the other slice. She was surprised when Fred scraped the frosting off his cake, and pushed off onto Luna's plate. She smiled at Fred, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then turned and began eating her frosting, I mean cake.

After the cake, Harry opened his gifts, and thanked everyone for the gifts. After the gifts, the party began to break up, and people started to leave. Finally all that was left was Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Harry and Luna.

They sat there going over their plans for the upcoming school year. Trying to figure out when the best time would be to end this thing. Harry knew that the basilisk venom would kill the horcrux in his head and when Harry stabbed the diary, it would all be over. But he couldn't just go right to it, as he had to let the figure of Tom come out, so that it could be defeated.

Harry was going to use a Rooster to kill the basilisk, but felt it was not the most reliable weapon as it was not controlled by Harry. He hoped it was as Jamie said, and Fawkes arrives with the Hat and the Sword. Harry felt more comfortable handling a weapon, then he did a bird.

ALWL-}

Two weeks after Harry's birthday, Luna and Ginny shared their birthday, and Harry had to make sure their party was better than his own. He had to find the most interesting gifts for the two and since Hermione's was just around the corner, he looked for her a gift as well. He had to ask Remus to keep Luna's gift because she she was very nosy. It was the same thing for Christmas. It was her life's challenge to find all gifts meant for her and Harry. She liked to hold it over his head trying to upset him by teasing him about what it was. Harry learned to ignore her around his birthday and Christmas.

For Ginny he found a new overcoat with scarf and gloves. He also got her some new boots and some heavy socks. Everything was in Gryffindor colors and it matched perfectly with her hair and eyes.

For Luna, he got her parchment paper with the Ravenclaw emblem as the headliner and for the envelopes. He included a set of the finest quills available. There were also some edible quills for her to chew on when she was thinking real hard.

He thought Hermione would be the easiest to buy for, but when he looked, he didn't find any books Hermione didn't have. He was surprised when Remus presented him with some books he knew she wouldn't own. It was a set of first edition novels by Samuel Clemens. When asked where he got them, Remus said, "There are some things that should not be known, Harry. Just know that they were gotten legally and were paid for." and Harry took that as the end of the conversation.

ALWL-}

It was just before the summer ended that Remus and Sirius went back to destroy the single use transporter. They promised Jaime it would be taken care of. However, when they dug up the grave, they found it empty. They were shocked to see this and went right back to James and Lily to tell them what they found.

James was upset at this news, but it was Lily that took it the hardest, as she let her future grandchild down. She cried for over an hour at her disappointment. All she could think of was how much trouble Jaime would be in, in the future.

ALWL-}

After the ceremony which brought James and Lily back to life, the cemetery was still so full of treasure hunters, collectors and other people wishing for something to remember the evenings events. Jamie only saw the heat images of the people down there and couldn't see what was found and what was taken and by who. It was four days before he was able to send Data down to retrieve the Transporter and by that time it was too late as someone else found and took it somewhere.

With it being inoperative, they couldn't trace it to it's current location. Data was sent back down and began a search on foot locally and by using hand held equipment to try and find it. still nothing turned up.

For nearly a year they searched for the transporter, when an article in the Times caught Data's attention. It told of a device that was bought in a rummage sale that could be used as a means of sending articles across great distances in the blink of an eye. It hadn't been tested yet, but the company hoped to have it functional soon. Data once again left the ship and went to the company that had the transporter. He used his mechanical brilliance to gain entry. He gave the guard facts that the guard passed on to the engineer in charge of the project. Data was shown to the room with the transporter and checked it out to see if it could still work. It was much larger than it was originally and had hundreds of wires sticking out of it. He also saw where the machine was no where near completion. However, Data could not take the chance someone may see this as well, so he showed the engineer what he found and that the device would never work with the current set up.

For two more months Data worked with the engineer, trying to keep him from finding the correct alignment for it to work. Finally the project was put on hold and stored in a warehouse where the Excalibur could transport it back on board. It took over a year, but they finally got back that which they lost.

Now it was time for Jamie and Amanda to pay a visit to family and friends they never thought they would get to see. However, Jon Luc would not let them go. Not unless he could go as well. Jamie and Amanda grabbed him by his collar and dragged him to the transporter room. They would meet Data in a location Data selected for it's privacy.

Once they were together, Data took them to Black Manor where everyone was staying. Jamie thought either Jon Luc or Amanda should go first, and Jon Luc bowed to Amanda for her to go. She about passed out when the door was answered by something that was about two feet tall. Jon Luc had to hold her up. He looked to the little person and asked, "Is this the Black Residence?"

Kreacher was ready to hit them with a spell when Lily stopped him. "Kreacher, what is it?"

"It is an unknown, Missy Lily, wishing to gain entry. I was ready to refuse them entry when you stopped me."

"That was very smart of you Kreacher. Now, since I am here, why don't I take over and see what they want. Thank you for your diligence,"

"Missy Lily is always welcome." and Kreacher walked back to the kitchen.

"Now, how can I help you. My name is Lily Potter and this is the Black Manor." she stepped back to let them in, when she saw a face she never thought she would see again. "DATA!" and she rushed to pull him in for hug. Someone else heard her scream and came running. Luna was not stopping when she ran into Lily and Data. If it had been anyone else, they all would have went to the ground, but Data kept his feet and pulled Luna up into a gentile hug. Lily left data and went to the next face she recognized, but this time with tears. It was the person she failed to protect.

"Jaime, I'm so sorry. We failed to find the transporter you wanted us to destroy. How can you ever forgive us?" and she was in his arms, sobbing on his chest.

"Lily, please don't let it bother you. We have the device on our ship. It's a long story, and there are others you have to meet. Jon Luc, I want you to meet my so many times over yet younger than me, grand mother, Lily Potter. Lily, this is Captain Jon Luc Picard, of the Star ship Enterprise. And this beautiful woman is my wife Amanda. Amanda, meet your great grand mother Lily Potter." Lily had both Jon Luc and Amanda in a hug worthy of Molly Weasley. Tears still flowed from Lily's eyes, but who knew what they were for this time.


	2. Chapter 2

A Life Worth Living Chapter Two

Luna pointed Data in the right direction to meet the others and Jamie and Amanda, along with Jon Luc, followed Lily to the others.

When data entered the sitting room, Harry jumped up from his seat and tried tackling him to the ground, but Data watched as Harry bounced off his legs and laugh as he landed on his butt. James was up with Remus and Sirius as Jamie walked in with a strange woman.

After introductions were made and seating was done, Lily asked if anyone wanted a drink. Jamie and Jon Luc took a chance on the fire whiskey, while Amanda took tea. Data passed on anything. He was still holding Luna like she was a feather in his arms.

Once thy had their drinks, Jamie and Jon Luc took their first sip and it set their ears on fire. Jamie actually had tears flowing down his cheek. Jon Luc couldn't speak for a few minutes and when he could, it was barely above a whisper. His first words were, "Water please."

Data was the only one able to speak properly so he told them the story, "I suppose you all wish to know why we are back? Well, we came back to retrieve the Transporter. What we didn't figure on was that it was taken the same day or maybe the next morning after James and Lily's return. We have been back for over a year, but have been looking for it during all that time. We just found it yesterday and now we are here to see everyone and find out how things are going."

Amanda had yet to say ten words and Lily wished to talk to her, so she asked if she could help her in the kitchen. Luna got off Data and followed them there. Kreacher was sitting there with a cuppa and was going to leave when Lily stopped him and had him sit. She saw Luna take a seat next to Amanda and just sit there and look at her, making Amanda nervous. Lily couldn't hold back her laughter, "Amanda, don't let Luna bother you. She is just curious as to why you are here. She means nothing by staring."

"Thank goodness, I thought she was trying to stop me from invading her territory. I swear to you, Luna, I am here only to be with my husband, Remus."

Luna's eyes got real big at this, "I thought you were married to Jamie?"

"I have never called him Jamie as long as I have known him. It was either James, or when I was mad at him, it was Remus. Why do you call him Jamie?"

Luna looked to Lily for the answer, "Because we already had one James and one Remus among us. Since Jamie was the youngest, he became Jamie."

Amanda put her next question to Kreacher, "Could you tell me your name please Sir?"

Kreacher looked to her like he didn't know what she was, "I is Kreacher , Missy Amanda. I am Master Sirius' House Elf. If you should ever want or need something, just call my name and I will be there."

"Thank you Kreacher, but why are you called that?"

"Called what Mistress?"

"Kreacher."

"That is my name. It has been for over 125 years. That is how long I have been with the Black family. Why do you ask?"

"It's just a different name is all. I don't mean to get nosy. This is all very strange to me."

Lily saw the look of wonder in Amanda's eyes and tried to explain the concept of House elves, "Amanda, let me tell you a little story to try and explain about Kreacher and the other elves. A long time past, elves were a part of our world. They were great in number, in power and in respect. They were a part of a great force against evil, in partnership with Dwarfs and humans. Another force in league with them were the gifted one, or as we are called now, wizards. In a great war, the elves were turned upon by all three of their allies and lost many of their people because of this betrayal. Now not all of these people turned on them, but because of what happened, the Elves left earth and entered another realm to live in. However, not all of the elves left with them and those that stayed soon became sick. It seems they depended on the magic that flowed freely from the Elves, Dwarfs, and the wizards. With the elves mostly gone, the wizards divided and the Dwarfs in hiding, the magic disappeared and the elves began to die that remained on our plane. The wizards that survived the great war had to care for the elves in order to keep them healthy. It has been that way ever since."

"You're saying that Kreacher would die if your family let him go?"

"That's what Kreacher thinks, and that is what matters. We'll talk more in full later, right now I think we should be with the others before they come after us." and they walked back in to see Jon Luc and Jamie laughing at the stories that Sirius and James were telling them. Jamie had probably heard them all before, but he still laughed at how silly they sounded.

Jon Luc had a tall glass of something sitting in front of him and was sipping on it, while Jamie had a butterbeer in his hand, drinking from it. Data was not drinking as he had his hands full. Luna decided to make him her personal seat. Harry tried to get her off his lap, but she just shooed him away.

Amanda went to Jon Luc's glass and picked it up to take a drink, when she smelled it's contents. Even the smell made her eyes water from the heat. Fire Whiskey. She went to Jamie and sniffed his drink, then took a big swig of it and asked if she could get one as well. Harry ran to the kitchen and got her one. Kreacher watched as Harry ran as fast as he could to and from Amanda, in order to please her. He snickered at his antic, Amanda looked to Harry when he was back not ten seconds after she asked for her drink. Then she laughed when Sirius laughed out, "Kiddo, why didn't you just Accio the drink? It would have been faster." Harry just blushed.

More stories were told that night, and Harry used this time to contact the Weasleys and Hermione to let them know they had visitors that they needed to meet. He didn't tell them who it was, but did tell them that they would be surprised and pleased. Hermione had another hundred questions to ask before she would break the connection.

Harry and Luna were up, early the next morning to help Kreacher with the huge breakfast he had to prepare. He loved that they cared so much as to help him like they did. He knew they didn't have to, but here they were, doing everything they could to make sure there was enough for everybody, and even some extra for when Ron visited later. They didn't know when they would be over, but if Ginny had any say in the matter, they would be here already. Not for the visitors exactly, but it was as good as an excuse as she could come up with.

Ron had yet to meet any of them, but he heard so much about Data and Jamie. He thought they were like gods, the way that Luna carried on. He had started to call her Loony a couple of times, but both Fred and Ginny were on him before he could finish saying it. Those were his only attempts as the two were quite forceful with their promises if they ever caught him again. Ginny because of their friendship and Fred because of his secret feelings for her. Just like Georges for Hermione. Lee had kidded them about their liking firsties, but once he got to know them, he knew what they saw in the two girls. He could see where he could have fallen for either one if the twins hadn't fallen first.

There was noise coming from the floors above telling Harry and Luna that others were waking up. With the food they already had done and with what was still cooking, it figured to be plenty. They didn't know Jamie and Jon Lucs appetite.

Once everyone was seated at the table, Jamie grabbed the plate of pancakes and passed them on to Amanda. She took two pancakes and passed them on to Lily, who also took two. Luna was next and she took four. Data took two, Jamie took six and Jon Luc took six. The rest took two and so it went with the rest of the breakfast, with Jamie and Jon Luc taking twice what everyone else took. It was like looking at two Rons sitting there eating.

Amanda watched the two eat and when Jamie went for more eggs, she got his attention, "Remus James Potter, what do you think you are doing?"

"I'm eating Mandy, why? OH, I see. You're talking about the amount of food I'm eating, aren't you?"

"Among other things. It's like you and J Luc have never eaten before?"

Jon Luc answered for Jamie, "We haven't Mandy, at least not with food like this. You have to admit that we have never tasted food this good, ever."

"It is not your last meal here J Luc. I am sure there will be more. If you eat like this at every meal, you'll both end up looking like Malanian Swamp Boars."

Jamie looked up from his plate and said, "But it sure is a great way to get there. This food is fantastic. But you are right, we will cut down. In the future." He said as he grabbed another banger from the plate in front of him.

Once breakfast was finished, Lily and Amanda helped with the cleanup and even pushed Kreacher back into his seat while grabbing Jamie and James to help them. Sirius laughed at them, then he was stuck taking out the trash, which was quite a task in its self. It took two trips.

Kreacher loved watching his Master work while he sat back and watched him fight the bags, trying to get them out of the containers they were in. He saw stains all over his clothes from the grease and syrup. How things stuck to him when he came in contact with them. How many flies he brought back in with him. This is where Data came in handy, as he caught them when ever they came near him. He had two dozen in a covered glass. None of them dead.

"Why didn't you kill them Data?" Sirius asked.

"They did nothing to me. Why kill them when you can let them go outside?"

"They spread disease Data. We don't know what else they were into before entering the house." Lily explained.

"I see. They are what you call carriers?"

"Yes, among other things, including ourselves."

"You mean you also carry disease? How do you manage to survive, if you carry things that can harm or kill you?"

"We also have ways to protect us from these things. We have shots we can take that stop viruses from affecting our system. But, can we please change the subject ? This one is so depressing. Besides, our guests should be arriving soon." It was another fifteen minutes when Hermione came through the Floo and went right to Jamie for a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then she went to Data for the same thing.

"What are you all doing back here, and why are you down here Capt. Potter? Who are your friends? How long do you plan on being back here? How is everyone on board the Excalibur?"

Jamie and Data smiled at the bundle of energy that was Hermione Granger. "Hermione, you should space your questions so they can be answered correctly. Now let's see, we came back to get something we forget. This is where we left it. Now, we have here, Captain Jon Luc Picard, the captain, the captain of the USS Enterprise. This lovely lady is my wife Amanda. Everyone is fine on both ships, in case you're wondering and we don't expect to be going back too soon. We just got here after all."

Hermione had forty or fifty more questions for them, but Lily stopped her from continuing by asking if anyone wished something to drink. By the time her and Amanda got the drinks, the Weasleys appeared and Molly and Ginny repeated what Hermione did except for the questions. Bill and Charlie were the only missing members from the Weasleys. Ron and Arthur met them for the first time and Ron looked closely at Data as both Hermione and Luna had their arms in his and were quite close. He didn't say anything, but the look on his face told Data everything. He looked down to both girls and excused himself while he visited with Ron.

Ron gulped as he watched Data come across the room in his direction. Data settled at Ron's side and whispered in his ear. Ron's eyes got real big as he listened to what Data told him and a smile formed where the frown last stood. No one knew what Data told him, but it worked, what ever it was.

The full story of why they were back was told to the new group, and how it was successful conclusion. Jamie told them they wanted to remain here for a while, to let the crews experience the history of their past, or the culture of different planet from their own. This was when Sirius, Remus, Fred and George learned the twins were coming down as well. They looked forward to to this visit as they wanted to show them Zonko's in Hogsmeade.

Amanda was finally getting use to the old ways of her world and their way of life. She didn't think she was going to like the visit when she first visited, but Lily and Luna had made her feel at home and the men were like children at play. She liked watching James and Sirius trying to tackle Data every chance they got and how Data handled them so easily. Yet when Luna jumped on him, he fell back against something to keep them from falling over. She later learned it was Data trying to make Luna feel special, doing something the men couldn't do. She didn't have much contact with Harry as yet and wondered about it. He and Jamie, as he was called here, got along great.

Lily got everyone's attention and told them that they were all welcome to stay for the evening so that they could get an early start for Diagon Alley in the morning. Everyone agreed and Molly and Lily left for the kitchen to start lunch. They were joined by Amanda as she asked, "Could you use another pair of hands?" even though she saw Kreacher also working.

Lily took a dish towel and tossed it at Amanda and said, "How about cleaning the table and setting the dishes?"

Amanda finally laughed as she was now treated like a member f the family, rather than a guest. "Anything else I can do while I'm at it?"

Molly threw out the next one, "How about chopping up some Onions, say three or four?"

Amanda stood there like she didn't know what Molly was talking about. She looked around trying to figure out what Onions were. Kreacher left the two and Helped Amanda by showing her where the onions were. He also gave her a piece of bread, which she started to eat, but was stopped by Kreacher.

"Keep the bread in your mouth while you peel and chop the onions, Missy. It keeps the burning down."

She soon learned what he meant as her eyes watered and burned. She took the bread out to catch her breath and knew it was a mistake. She had to step away from the table as it felt like her face was on fire. She turned to Molly and saw the smile on her face as she continued what she was doing. Molly felt the towel hit the back of her head and busted out laughing. Lily had to stop and watch what was going on as Molly and Amanda tossed the towel around like it was a ball. Or a hot potato.

While the meal was cooking, James and Sirius took Jamie and Jon Luc out for a visit to a bar and it was a Wizards bar, serving fire whiskey. However they knew the damage it could do and stayed away from it and drank meade instead. They did watch as Sirius drank two shots of the fire whiskey and the smoke coming from his nostrils after he drank each shot. James stuck with the butterbeer. He did get them to try a glass of this and found it too sweet for their liking. They made their way back to Black Manor with Sirius just a bit unsteady. Remus saw his condition and knew what he had been drinking.

"Prongs, why did you let him drink that crap? You know how he gets when he has a couple?"

"But it has been awhile Moony. Why not let him enjoy himself once in a while. He only had two and you know that isn't too bad for him. Remember that party we had in the dorm after we won the Cup in our fourth year? He must have drank two full bottles that night."

"Yeah, I remember it and his condition for the next week after. It was like he was in a walking coma. Then he had the headache for three more days after that."

Sirius seemed to remember it as well, as he ran from the room in a hurry, as if he was trying to beat something or someone in a race. The green tint to his skin told them a lot of what he was trying to beat.

The rest of the day was just filling each other in on what has gone on since last they met. It was just to pass time while waiting for the real fun they were expecting during their trip to Diagon Alley. It would be the first time for the visitors and they didn't know what to expect.

Finally everyone went to bed and slept in order to regenerate their strength for the next day. It was a short period, as the next thing everyone knew, they were all up, to include the twins and Ron. Ginny couldn't believe they were up that early. Hermione, on the other, expected it. She reminded George what he could look forward to in the morning, by kissing him on the cheek before going to bed. George and Fred were never ones to shy away from something they enjoyed and kissing Hermione, to George, was better than pranking with Fred. Well, maybe not better, but just as good.

They were able to get started about 9AM and entered the Alley 10 minutes later from the Cauldron. It was still quiet, but that would soon change as people got around to do their shopping. Amanda could not believe how everything looked ancient, yet so well preserved. A few of the shops were opened at this hour and they took advantage of them, to include Ollivander's, the wand shop. This was for Jamie, as he decided to see if he could find one that would accept him. He had a bit of a trial, but finally he found one that he partnered with in a twelve inch Ash with a Unicorn Heart string core. He tested it out in the Alley by levitating some trash blowing around and putting it in a trash bin. He knew he could do it without a wand, but he did want something special to remember his trip to the past.

At 10AM, something happened that would change the lives of two people, as the crowd became larger in the Alley and there was an attack by Death Eaters on these people.

It was the first time for Jamie to see them in action and was disturbed by their cruelty to the people. The group saw people going down from the attack and not knowing if they died or were just hurt. The first one to act was Data and he walked up to the DE's and took some spells that didn't affect him and took out five of them with his strength and speed. He tossed them around like they were nothing. By that time the others joined him and the Death Eaters found it difficult to respond to the assault against them. However, Data was the first to be taken out as a Bombarda took away his let arm. Luna picked it up to save in case they could reattach it. She also protected him with a shield.

Jamie and Jon Luc did their share of fighting as well. Jamie with his new wand and Jon Luc with his disruptor/phaser.

While the fight continued, Molly, Ginny and Hermione did what they could for the people that were down from the initial attack. Six of them were beyond help, but the rest would survive if they could get them attention soon. One of the lost ones was a child of about 9 or 10. He was crushed when a wall collapsed on him. Amanda was the one to respond to him and cried for the loss of one so young. She looked up and saw one of the DE's taking aim at her, when he was blown backwards by a purple beam coming from Harry's wand. Harry didn't even stop to see if she was alright as he was off to his next challenge.

Fred, George, James and Sirius took on seven of the attackers and battled for about 10 minutes before they finally finished them off. It was about twenty minutes into the battle when the Aurors finally got there to help out with the fight. With the added help, the attackers were finally defeated and of the original thirty five, fifteen were captured and six were dead.

Data was the worst casualty of the the defenders, other than the six deaths to the shoppers. Sirius and James took him, and Jon Luc back to the Manor for repairs while the others helped out with the clean up and any questions needing answered. It was another hour before they made it back to the Manor and by that time, Data was returned to the ship for his repairs. He was gone about two hours when he finally returned, but he looked as good as new. However, Lily and Remus did something for him since he took so many chances. They re-enforced his skin to withstand high powered spells such as the Bombarda. He found it difficult to move at first because of the extra thickness, but soon compensated for the resistance and looked once again normal.

Lily then told him, "Now, see if you can stay out of trouble, it that is at all possible, Data. Knowing you, though, it will make you more gung ho now, with the added protection. You also might want to check to see if it added anything to your strength."

Data just flexed his arms and it told him everything he needed to know, "It has Mrs. Potter, thank you. I believe it added 15% more strength to my body."

"I hope you don't have to put it to use anytime soon. Now, does anyone else have any injuries to report?" Lily looked around to see if there was. No one stepped forward.


	3. Chapter 3

A Life Worth Living Chapter Three

After his repair and the magic that Remus and Lily did on him, Data began to feel something in his inner workings that were strange to how it usually felt and he couldn't explain it to Captain Picard or Captain Potter. It felt like a surging of electrical power running around inside. Like he wanted to go outside and run for several hours, or pick up a bus and toss it around. That was what he felt like. Something he never use to be, but still liked what he felt.

Data went in search for Lily and found her with Amanda in the Library looking at a family photo album. "Mrs. P..."

"What did I ask you to call me Data? I am not trying to sound mad, but You have to know we are not into the Mr. and Mrs. thing. We are James and Lily. You call Sirius and Remus their first names, why do you call James and I by our titles?"

"Out of respect for Captain Potter."

"So, you respect his wishes, but not ours?"

"To be honest, the Captain never really told me to call you anything. It is his position that governs my actions."

"AH, so your sucking up to him. I didn't know you brown nosed?"

"Brown Nosed? I don't know what you mean by that or by sucking up?"

"Trying real hard to impress my great grand son, even if he is like five hundred years younger than we are. It should be us you suck up to. That means to butter up someone with heavily stated compliments or acts."

"Do I appear to be doing something like that to you, really? It was not my intention, I assure you."

Amanda couldn't take it any more and broke out in a loud laugh. She could see where Remus got his humor from. Well maybe some of it from James. She never saw Data with a confused look on his face before and it was amazing. He looked like he just saw his first naked lady and didn't know what to say.

"Was all this a joke on my behalf?"

Lily stayed straight faced and answered, "No, I am quite serious when I tell you to call us by our first names. I am Lily. My husband is James and my son and daughter are Harry and Luna."

"Yes Mrs. P,,,, Lily. Sorry. I was wondering if you could help me out with something. Could you please tell me what it was you did to me, as I am experiencing some unusual behavior in my circuitry? I wish to do some strange things and I am having a hard time trying to control them."

"Remus and I just toughened your outer casing is all. Unless? Let me get back to you, after I have a talk with Moony." and she pulled Amanda with her in search of Remus. They still called him Moony because of habit. They found him with Jon Luc in James's lab. He smiled when Lily asked him if he did anything extra to Data when they toughened his skin. "I might have tweaked his circuits a little by boosting his electrical surge. Not much, but a little. Why?"

"He says he is feeling impulses to do weird things and cannot find a reason for them. He thought I did it to him?" then she smiled also, "I did a little tweaking myself, to his neurological pattern, to make him more human."

Now Amanda was laughing again. The longer she was here, the more she was glad she was asked to come along. She had some good times with James and Jon Luc, but they were nothing compared to what she was experiencing here in the past.

Remus, Jon Luc and Lily looked at her as if she had something hanging from her nose and she started all over again. "Please forgive me, but I haven't laughed this hard for as long as I can remember. I'm sorry, but I thought I was going to regret taking this trip because of how old fashioned I thought of you. I thought I would miss the comforts of my own time. I have never been this wrong about something in my life. You have shown me how foolish I was in thinking you were from the stone age. The fact is, you have shown me that we are living in a culture void of true humor."

Lily looked at her with her dead pan look and said, "Good to see you seen the light of day. I am happy we have given you something to write home about. OH wait, we don't have postal service to the future just yet." and she broke out into laughter, joined by Jon Luc, Remus and Amanda.

Data just happened to hear their laughing and looked into the Lab to see why. This just made it worse for the four in the lab.

ALWL-}

The time soon came for the group to return to school and the gathering on the platform for Harry and the rest was large. Data was fascinated by the locomotive pulling the cars. Although it was old, it was well cared for and in excellent shape. Steam driven vehicles was a new concept to him, yet old to the Potters. Harry and Luna loaded their trunks in their selected cabin and went back to to say goodbye to their family and friends. Luna once again showed her favoritism by hugging Data longer than the rest, but everyone expected this. She did not deny what everyone knew, but they all accepted her monopoly of Data and the affection she showed.

Hermione showed up next and greeted the Potter clan and then took her trunk to the train where Harry was waiting for her to help her with it. Once again it was extremely heavy and Harry just shook his head and pulled it up the steps to the cabin. He was trying to pick it up to put it on the overhead rack when Data joined him and picked it up as if it were just a single book and stowed it. This gave Luna another chance to hug him and Hermione joined her. Harry just collapsed on the bench to catch his breath.

The Weasleys didn't show up until just minutes before the train would leave, leaving a lot of time for people to see the truth of James and Lily Potter's return. There were a few who went to them to shake their hands and tell them how good it was to see them back, but wondered how it was done. James became the spokesman for them and just told them that Harry had researched the spell, with the help of Hermione, and found an ancient tome that had what they were looking for. However, the old book belonged to someone that owed the Potters a favor, and would not let the volume loose again. The name of the benefactor was not released either.

Once the Weasleys boarded the train, they joined Harry, Luna and Hermione in their cabin and talked for about an hour of what the past summer was like and what the new year would bring, especially with knowing what Harry had to face. Everything Jamie told them about the encounter with Draco and Lucius took place and the diary was placed in Ginny's books. Harry took it from her and kept it in his bag for protection. There was no way he was going to let anyone else take possession of it.

The ride seemed faster because of the talk they all shared. There was the visits by friends during the trip, like Neville, Deanne and Shauna. There was also the visit by Draco and his two companions, but Draco seemed less hostile this time, he also managed to slip Harry a note without Crabbe and Goyle noticing it. Harry read the note after they left and it asked to see him after they started classes. It sounded urgent to Harry.

Once they were settled in their seats at the school, Albus began his start of the term speech and welcome after the meal and the sorting. Once it was done, the students were freed to go to their houses with the First Years guided by the Prefects. The senior students got there first and took all the good seats in the common room and were already sharing their summer stories.

Percy was the one to guide the students to the common room and give them their assignments. He then walked to the twins and sat down to hear what was going on. He only saw the Potters once during the summer and wished he had not been so upitty about it. He saw where they were fantastic people and their guests were great. Data was a fountain of knowledge that he wished he had tapped. Then there was Jon Luc and Jamie, who also had their share of knowledge. Amanda was the one he talked to the most because she was easier to talk to. Data knew more, but sometimes he spoke with words that were beyond him. He somehow saw Luna talking with Data and understanding everything he said. How she did this Percy didn't know.

The following morning everyone was up and heading down to breakfast when Harry was approached by Draco, "Potter, can we talk on the way down to breakfast?"

"Can you call me Harry?"

"I don't know. It's hard for me to even talk to you without being nervous around you. If you only knew what it took for me to get this far."

"How can you feel this way? I never threatened you or called you names or anything like that. I never even talked to you last year. Why do I make you nervous?"

"You're serious, aren't you? Potter, you raised your parents from the dead. You defeated Lord Voldemort twice in your life. You have friends around you all the time and the numbers keep getting larger. Between all of you, you have the top three students in our year and have another three in the top twenty. Granger is the smartest witch in Hogwarts and Luna is just behind her. You are the smartest and the strongest wizard in our year, and possible in the entire school. And you wonder why I'm nervous?"

"Do you see others that are nervous around me Draco? No. You know why? Because they don't see me as a threat. Do you see me as a threat?"

"Look, we are almost to the Great Hall. Can we talk later. And yes I see you as a threat to my way of life, but I wish to change that,"

"OK, tonight at seven PM in the empty classroom on the first floor. Will you be alone?"

"Would you mind if I brought someone with me?"

"If it's Crabbe and Goyle, then yes I mind."

"No, it's not them. It's Blaise, Daphne and Tracy. Are they alright?"

"Yes, but I will not be alone either. Hermione, Luna and Ginny will be with me."

"See you then." and Draco got lost in the crowd as they entered the hall.

Although they weren't against it, the girls were nervous about this meeting. Not that they were frightened, just that they didn't like the unknown and Malfoy was definitely an unknown. Their only encounter took place in the book shop and he started something with Harry, yet he tried to look sorry for what he did. His father tried to start an argument with Harry that didn't end the way his father wanted it to. Of course they were expecting it, but that didn't change the fact that Mr. Malfoy was rude and insulting.

By the end of the day, Harry and the girls were ready to get the meeting over with and return to their common room and relax. They entered the classroom and took a seat and waited for the four Slytherins. At seven thirty, they still hadn't shown up and Harry took the girls back to the common room to try and figure out what happened. Hermione and Ginny thought they chickened out because of Harry having so many with him. Luna and Harry thought they were threatened by the other house mates.

At breakfast the next morning, Harry got a letter from an unknown owl. It was from Draco:

Harry (I remembered)

Please forgive our missing the meeting last night. For some stupid reason, our house mates decided to have a house meeting and we couldn't get away. It had nothing to do with school work or anything like that. It was about Quidditch and who they wanted on the team.

It seems my father bought the team all Nimbus 2001's and because of that, they want me to try out as a seeker. I don't really want to, but my father has his mind set on me being great. Don't ask me how Quidditch equates to greatness, as it is beyond me how father thinks.

You might pass that on to Wood as it seems unfair to me.

Would you still consider meeting with us tonight at seven PM. I am watching you, so if you agree, please stand up. If you don't, I understand.

Draco Malfoy

Harry showed the letter to the girls and asked what they thought. He then stood up and stretched as if he were sore. The twins happened to read the letter over Hermione's shoulder and didn't like the idea, but when the girls accepted Harry's question, the twins knew they would be there as well. George would not allow Hermione to face the Slytherins alone, and Fred cared too much for Luna to sit back and let the snakes try to harm her. They never even thought about Harry being there.

Again Harry and the girls worked through the day and sat waiting on Draco and his friends. It was five past seven and they were all very upset, when the door opened and the twins escorted Draco, Blaise, Daphne and Tracy into the room. Draco and Blaise looked a little worse for wear.

Fred took a seat next to Luna and told them, "We didn't want to take a chance that Malfoy was setting up a trap for you kids, so we set out to make sure they were alone. It was good that we did, as they were surrounded by housemates and threatened them if they continued on with their talks in the common room about calming down on the treatment of students from the other houses. Snape can only protect them if he catches them doing it. McGonagall and Flitwick have taken two hundred points from them for bullying. I guess they were using Malfoy and Zabini for practice dummies."

Harry saw Tracy taking care of Draco and Daphne taking care of Blaise. Their eyes had black circles and swollen sockets. Their noses bled as did their lips. It wasn't pretty, but there was no permanent damage done. It did tell Harry why the meeting. Draco and his friends were not safe in their own house.

Harry stepped aside from the group ad used the comm link for Jamie and Data and passed on the information for his mother and father. They visited Albus and Albus visited the students in the classroom. It took all of five minutes. The four Slytherin students sat shocked at what just happened. They hoped for an answer to their problem, but were not expecting an answer this night.

Albus took the four back to their house and had the entire student body from the house gather for a meeting. He asked if there were any there not feeling safe being there. At first, only the four with him stood out, but when he promised nothing would happen to any who answered him, half the house stepped forward. Some of these bearing bruises such as Draco's and Blaise's. Albus had Severus with him and he had him move those that stepped forward to a separate facility, then he returned to learn of the punishment Albus had levied on the rest. Five were suspended for the rest of the year, and the rest had 200 points taken and one month of detention for ten other students. It was harsh and Severus asked Albus about it, but Albus stood firm with his punishment. Once Albus left, it wasn't over for the rest of the housemates. Severus had them sit while he investigated what went on.

Severus learned that the parents of several of them wanted Malfoy, Zabini, Greengrass and Davis, along with many more punished by them for failing to satisfy certain tasks given them. Draco was supposed to belittle Potter in front of the school and Zabini was suppose to make a play for either Ginny or Hermione to get close and learn how Potter resurrected his parents. Greengrass and Davis were to do the same for the twins. There were other plans for the rest if the abused students, but they did not even attempt it. Severus made a list of the plans and took them with him during the next Death Eater meeting. He would voice his disapproval of anything that jeopardized his position on the faculty.

The new housing for the others was soon taking shape and becoming more comfortable. They were given new furniture and bedding with their colors, but had a separate point system set up. It was designated S2. The students surrounded Draco, Blaise, Daphne and Tracy to thank them and asked how they did it. They did not hesitate with their answer as they all stated at the same time, "It is all thanks to Potter and his friends. If not for them, we would still be targets for the others. If you get the chance, thank any of the group that follows Potter and let them know. They will pass it on to Potter. Also, just because I call him that does not mean you all should. Try to get used to calling him Harry and the others by their first name as well. It will take me some time to get used to calling them by their first name, but they already realize this and accept it for now."

Because of the numbers, each student had a room of their own. They were allowed to build walls around their bed space with entries. They were small, but private. The common room was all Slytherin, but their private spaces were to their own liking. Not many Slytherin colors were used there.

The next morning Harry and his friends were surrounded by the students they saved and Draco walked up to Harry, "Potter, I don't know how you did it, but I wish to say thank you for what you did. I can't tell you what the punishment was to those who needed it, but I have a feeling you will soon find out. Anyway, if there is anything I can do for you, let me know."

"You know what I want Draco. Why do you find it so hard to do?"

"Twelve years of brainwashing has done it to me. I have finally broken it's hold on me and I am beginning to change. Give me time and I will start calling you Harry."

"Well, at least you know my name. That tells me you are trying." They sat and ate with the others, talking while eating. Draco noticed Shauna looking at him and he saw her in a different light, now that he was free of his threat. She was sweet, good looking, funny and good looking. She was also very cute. He never even noticed how many times he thought of her looks. Daphne saw this and nudged Tracy for her to look. She did the same for Blaise.

Many other looks were passed along now that there was freedom from the bias of Slytherin House. Yes, they were still Slytherin, but not prejudice towards the other houses. Now that they were able to join in with other houses at meals, Daphne and Tracy also drew looks of appreciation from students like Cedric Digory, Neville Longbottom, Anthony Goldstein and many more. When they looked to the Slytherin table, they saw the look of envy in Pansy Parkinson's eyes. She had tried to get near Draco since the beginning, but he was cold to her moves. Blaise was the same. They were the to prominent males in her year from her house.

Harry and Ginny saw the way that Fred and George protected their women from probing eyes. Hermione and Luna were top tier on the looks charts. They were just ahead of Daphne and Tracy. Cho rounded out the top five on the looks charts. Ginny would have been in there somewhere if Harry didn't show the school she was off limits. Ginny was happy with this as she had a bad time with Michael Corner until Harry stepped forward and set him straight. He never bothered any others in Harry's group.

ALWL-}

Harry settled into his second year when he started to search for the entry to the Chamber. Since the diary was no longer a factor, he didn't know how he was going to get Tom involved. He couldn't allow the book entry into the school for fear of a student somehow getting hold of it. He didn't figure on someone else getting hold of it.

Since Myrtle was the figure he had to focus on, he paid her a visit two weeks after starting the year. She was surprised to see three girls and one boy visit her one evening. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Luna joined him on his visit and it was Luna who started the conversation, "Hello Myrtle, how are you?"

Myrtle seemed outraged at the question, "I'm dead you twit, how do you think I feel?"

Luna smiled at her and continued, "So, you have no feelings when you are dead?"

"Try touching me and you'll see how I feel."

"If you can't feel, then why are you angry? A person with no feelings should not be able to show any feelings. So you must be feeling something. Would you like to talk to us about it?"

"Why are you all here? Why should you care how I feel?"

"We care because it was the way we were raised. We are here because we don't want to see anyone else get hurt like you were. Would you help us with that?"

"How can I help? You can't go where I go. You can't see what I see. You can only do so much, and that is not enough to stop what is beyond these walls."

Harry stepped forward to help Luna out, "We don't know what we can do if we can't face what it is. All you have to do is show us where the entry to the chamber is and we will do the rest. Can you help up with it, Myrtle?"

Myrtle settled down on the floor and the rest joined her. He went over the whole event with them and answered any questions they had. It took an hour, but they learned where the entry was and Harry even opened it, but they didn't enter it. It was too late and curfew was just minutes away. Myrtle asked them to visit her again and they promised her they would.

They returned to the common room just beating the curfew. They sat and talked about what they needed to do and who they should ask to go with them. It had to be more than jut the four of them as it was too much for Harry watch over them and still take on the Basilisk.

Fred and George happened to be listening and jumped into the talk, "Excuse me Harry, but there is no way that Hermione, Luna and Ginny are going down there with you. At least not without us going along. However, you need one more to go to protect Ginny. Probably one from another house."

"Why another house?" Harry asked.

"In case we are caught, we don't want all the points to come from Gryffindor House. Now, when are we going and where are we going?" George was rubbing Hermione's shoulders as he made the statement.

Harry told them about their meeting with Myrtle and what they came up with. They all agreed the weekend would be best and that just after dinner would be the best time. Probably Friday evening.

Harry thought the idea of someone from another house going along was a good one, but not because of the points. It was to gain friendships from them. His first choice was Neville, but he was having problems with spells. Then he thought about Blaise or Draco. He would ask them at breakfast the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

A Life Worth Living Chapter Four

Data walked past the library and heard music coming from it. He entered and found Sirius and James sitting there listening to a sound system he was not familiar with. He entered to ask what it was they were listening to, when Sirius looked up and asked him to join them, Data took the seat next to James and did as they did and put his feet on the coffee table, kicking back to listen. It was a slow melodic tune that was to him, kind of sad. "Excuse me Sirius, but what is the name of this song?"

"It's called Stairway to Heaven. It's by a group Led Zeppelin. It is a song from over Twenty years ago, but is still considered one of the best songs ever. I don't imagine you ever heard of it though."

"No, I can't say that I have. It does sound like something I would like to learn though. Could you tell me any other songs I might like in this list of the best of all time?"

"Unfortunately, my list may not be the same for others. James and I like the British Rock and some American rock. In the sixties, it was all British. Then in the seventies America started to put out some very good music. I have some tapes here that should show you what I mean." and Sirius put a box of tapes on the table for Data to look at. Data went to the tape player and examined it for controls. It was a simple system that he figured out right away. He then went to the tapes and looked at them. Some of the groups had easy names and then there were others he had no idea what they meant. Mott The Hopple and Star Ship being another. Star Ship because they had no such thing in this era. Yes, they had space travel, but not to the stars. Short flights, like to their moon and back. Manned that is. They have sent other flights past it, but none ever returned. He knew that would change very soon, though. Within thirty years they would land a craft on Mars and on Jupiter's moons. He couldn't tell them this, as it had to happen on it's own accord.

He picked up a few of those he thought might interest him, like the Beatles, the Rolling Stones, the Eagles and Queen. He brought them to Sirius and Sirius pulled out the tape they were listening to and put in the Eagles. It was Witchy Woman and Data was taping his fingers on his leg, following the beat. He then took it upon himself to change tapes and put in the Beatles. This he left in until the tape ran out. After the Beatles, he talked with James and Sirius about other music, besides Rock. He wanted to sample it all. Sirius brought out a portable radio for Data to listen to, and preset the channels with music from Rock to Country. Bluegrass to Blues. Soul to Heavy Metal. Data put it to the side as he wanted to continue his talk with them.

Jamie, Amanda and Jon Luc were with Remus and Lily having a cuppa and sharing stories. Jon Luc explained to them about his strangest protagonist, Q. He was a god like character that acted the part well. He was above everyone and he didn't really care what happened to them. But for some reason, he took a fascination to the Enterprise and himself. How they always managed to outwit him and save what ever it was that Q wished to control. Jon Luc talked like Q was like a child with enormous powers that he did not understand or even try to control. He used them for any wish he could think of.

He talked to them about the Borg and how they were mostly human with a central system for their actions and even their thoughts. Like Q, they didn't care about life, or feelings. They cared about changing everyone over to their way. The queen wanted to be in control of every living creature and came close on several occasions.

There were other Stories from Jamie, and Lily and Remus had a good time listening to them. Lily had to stop and start dinner and the others joined in the sitting room and waited to be called to the table. Kreacher and Lily were fast with the preparations and soon dinner was complete and everyone was sitting down to eat. James, Jon Luc and Data had to return to their ships so others could come down to visit the past. The cargo holds of both ships began to fill up with items belonging to the crews.

Data asked Jamie if he could be released from duty for two days so that he could start a project he had been thinking of. Jamie permitted it with the provision if needed, he would respond immediately. Data accepted this and was not seen again for those two days. Once he returned, he was asked what the project was, but he refused to answer until it was complete. He also neglected to tell them it was on the Enterprise and not the Excalibur. His quarters were locked with a combination that only he could use.

It was time for the three to return to Earth and take up lodging once again with the Potters and Blacks. It was still early, so it was decided they would go out for dinner and do something else exciting. It was the only time they went bowling, as Data had three perfect games. Sirius was next with a 780 score for the three games. James, Jamie and Jon Luc even lost to Lily who scored a 690.

The students had been back for a month when Albus decided to return the favor of visiting the ship and had them all come for a tour of the school and of Hogsmeade. Data asked if they would see the students and Albus told him, "Yes Data, you will see Luna at lunch. The others should be with her, in case you're wondering. Now, shall we begin outside?" and that was where they started. The first place was Hagrids Hut and he was sitting outside it with Fang. He stood up when he saw the Headmaster walking across the grass with James, Sirius, Remus, four strangers and Lily. Introductions were made, and the four strangers could only think of how big he was and how strong.

Jpn Luc had an idea and asked Hagrid, "Excuse me Hagrid, but how strong are you? My science officer is Data and he likes to think of himself as the strongest around. Perhaps a test of strength could take place here and now?"

Hagrid looked at the tiny figure of Data and laughed a loud bellowing laugh, while holding his belly. "I don't think it is quite fair, what with me being twice his size, but if he wishes to try, then he is welcome to it." and Hagrid took a bracing stance to see what Data could do.

Data looked to his Captain and he was waved on. Data walked up to Hagrid and apologized for what he was about to do. Once again Hagrid laughed and stood ready. Then he was thrown on his back ten paces from where he was. He got up, rubbing his pride and was still laughing. He then went to Data and asked, "Are you ready for me now?" Data nodded and the next thing he knew he was over twenty paces from where he stood.

Data got up and dusted himself off, "It would appear, Captain, that Hagrid is of greater strength, although I did go easy with him."

Hagrid laughed again as he said, "Did you think I used my full strength on you? I thought I was going to hurt you, so I held back."

It didn't prove anything, except both of them were quite strong and could take on any pair who wished to try it. It was doubted that there would be any takers.

Hagrid went with them as they went to the Lake and then the Quidditch Pitch and then the inside of the building. It was getting near lunch, so Albus had them take a seat at the front so they could still talk while waiting for the students. He asked if there were any differences between the two ships, which Jamie told him nothing running wise, but in configuration, there were many differences.

It was another twenty minutes when the students began to file in for lunch and twenty five minutes for the first recognized student, who was Luna. She was followed by Harry, Ginny and Hermione, but they just saw her run down the aisle to the seven sitting at the end of the table. Data was ready for the blond rocket as she propelled herself into his arms and he spun her around. The others soon joined her in greeting everyone and took a seat as close as they could get. Fred, George, Ron and Percy joined them as well. Percy and the twins were surprised when they were asked, "Would any of you wish to visit our home away from home?" by Jamie.

Percy was the first to answer, "I definitely would as I passed on the last one."

The twins grinned and even Ron smiled when they said in unison, "When?"

Albus answered for Jamie, "This weekend is your Hogsmeade visit, if you wish to go elsewhere?"

It was all set up and Luna made sure that she was included. Harry, Hermione and Ginny passed on this visit as they made plans for the Hogsmeade weekend. George tried to persuade Hermione to change her mind, but, he would be making this trip alone.

The week end came to the school fast and the five Weasleys met Jamie and the Potters in the headmasters office. From there they went to Black Manor and then the Enterprise, rather than the Excalibur. Lily and James saw right away the difference between the two ships. The Enterprise appeared to be a bit larger than the Excalibur. They also saw a crew that were singing songs from their time rather than from the future. They were happy and they were not afraid to show it. They met the crew and were shown their quarters. Data rook Luna to his quarters to show her something. She entered the suite and saw something covered by a thick material. Her curiosity got the better of her and she walked up to it. She turned to Data and he smiled at her and waived his hand, granting her permission to take a look.

Luna took hold of the bottom of the material and drew it up. She watched the whole time and saw a pair of legs first. As the material came up, more of the body was shown, but nothing to tell he of the sex of the person. Then when it was completely off, she saw where there was no face on who ever it was. She turned back to Data, "Who is it Data?"

Data walked up to her and calmly took Luna's hand, "When I am through, she will be an exact likeness of you, Luna. She will be like me. However I cannot call her Luna, so do you have any suggestions?"

"You want her to look like me? Why me? There are some better looking girls than me you know. Mrs. Potter being first on my mind."

"I agree with your choice of Lily, but I do not like her as my daughter, like I do you. You have been closer to me than anyone else, and when we have to leave, I want something to remind me of you. It will be a girl and like I said, I would like to call her Luna, but that would be too obvious."

"A Look-A-Like Luna. Hmmm, how about Lal. It is the initials of your creation. However, I don't think you should give her my color hair. That too, would be a give away. I do want to thank you for thinking so much of me Data. I wish I had something I could remember you by."

"Oh, you will, I promise. But not until it is time for us to leave. Capt. Potter wishes to remain here until this thing with Tom is finished. Harry should be facing the challenge of the Chamber when you return. That will be the start of everything that will end the matter."

"I almost forgot about Harry having to face the Chamber. That scares me. Thank goodness he never gave Ginny that diary. I couldn't stand to see two friends down there with that creature."

"Harry will not be alone when he enters the Chamber. Both ships will be monitoring his actions and if there is any sign of danger, he will be transferred up here."

"So, you can see inside the Chamber? Can I see it as well, please?"

Data took her to the Bridge, where the others were gathered. They were looking at their home as seen from the moon. The visit had given the twins thoughts about certain pranks they could make up. Things like the Moon Walk candy. It would give the person the feeling of walking on air. Also Star Dust Wish Powder. It only gave the person an illusion of what he or she desired. Their hands were shaking from excitement at the thought.

Percy was sitting in the Captains seat, like he was running the ship. He didn't give any commands, but was thrilled to see first hand the workings of the ship. The Com was playing songs from a radio station in London, that played rock and roll. It was the crews favorite station. They were shown the cargo deck where they stored all their purchases. Seventy five percent of it was Alcohol, but Jon Luc had his stored in his quarters. His was for a special occasion he planned upon his return to the future.

The weekend turned out to be quite a special one for the four Weasleys. Ron even got to see a test of the weapons system when a large meteorite entered the system and would crash into the moon if the Enterprise had not destroyed it. Debris from it scattered all over the moons surface, except for the piece retrieved from space and given to Ron, in the form of a necklace. It was analyzed for harmful matter before given to him from Gordy LaForge, the ships chief engineer.

Then it was Time to return to school and tell they story to all their friends. It was a week before the school got tired of hearing about it. Luna never said anything to anyone about her visit to Data's quarters and what he had hidden there.

Like Data had said, Harry was ready to make the trip to the Chamber the following weekend. He wanted to go alone, but Lily, James, Sirius and Remus cleared him of that thought. Data would also join them for several reasons. One being his immunity to the Basilisks eyes.

Jamie and Jon Luc also wished to go, but they had to sit outside the entrance, to insure no one else would enter.

For two days the team talked about the security measures they were to take. How Data would take out the eyes of the Basilisk so that the fight would be more even. Of course this was only going to happen if the Basilisk was uncooperative. Harry was going to try and reason with the creature. Without the diary there, then the spirit of Tom Riddle wouldn't be there either. Harry hoped it would allow him to speak to the Basilisk and find out it's intentions. Being a creature of the wild, he didn't expect too much success with this hope. That was why they practiced their security procedures.

Harry finally entered Myrtle's sanctuary and she floated down to him and asked, "So, are you here to try and enter that place?"

"Yes Myrtle, we are. I don't know what to expect, but we hope to come out of it OK."

"If you don't Harry, you can always stay here with me."

"Thank you Myrtle. Don't take it the wrong way if I tell you I prefer to come back alive."

"I understand Harry, but the offer still stands. Good luck down there, all of you."

Harry went to the Slytherin marking on the sink and spoke to it in Reptilian. It worked and the sink opened up for them to enter the tunnel at the bottom of the staircase. Harry looked to see which way they should take and saw fewer webs to the right and that was the way he went, Data stayed by his side, in case of a surprise. Jamie and Jon Luc followed them watching the rear. They came to a vault like door that Harry opened. This is where Jamie and Jon Luc took a position to keep others out.

Harry and Data followed the path leading to the bust of Slytherin. Once they stopped at the base of it, the lower jaw lowered to the ground, and they heard the Basilisk moving down the tunnel to meet them and do what ever it was going to do. Harry tried to connect with it before it emerged. "Hello, my name is Harry and I would like to know if I could talk to you?"

Movement in the tunnel stopped and Harry heard the answer, "Who is it that can communicate with me. I thought only Slytherin could do this?"

"There are very few who can speak with you, but I had to visit you first, to see how you handled intruders."

"What is this intruders you speak of?"

"Another word for invaders, maybe. But we do not invade your territory. We came to talk and to try and stop a senseless death. Will you speak with us?"

"Can this other speak with me as well?"

"I believe he can. Data why don't you try talking to our host?"

"I believe it is in my capacity to speak to you. If that is alright. However, is there a way you can keep from hurting us with your eyes?"

"Yes."

"Could you use that protection please?"

"It is in place, but if there is one false move, you will both die. Now prepare yourself as I am coming out." and the scraping sound began again. It wasn't long before the Basilisk had it's full length out of his chamber. It was a full sixty feet long and it's weight had to be over 2000 lbs.

He looked down on Harry and Data and saw them sitting against the wall, waiting for him to relax. He coiled himself to relax, but still in striking mode. His eye lid was in place for protection, but would be open in an instant. He wanted to make sure they were not like his last visitor, who caused him to kill. He was not meant to kill and in fact, was meant to save lives.

Harry began the talk, "We are here to find out what your purpose is here. We would like to know if you mean to hurt anyone in the castle?"

"Do you know that I have killed in the past?"

"Yes."

"Then you must know that It was not my intention to kill. It was never my intention and never will be. The person that died, surprised me. My path was supposed to be clear. She came out of that booth and looked right into my eyes. Once that happened, I went back into my cave where I have stayed ever since."

"What did your other friend tell you?"

"He was no friend, not if he led me to kill. It was what I told him from the start. I was suppose to scare some students into leaving the school because they were evil. That is what he told me. Once they left, I was to be released into my homeland."

"Where is your homeland? Maybe we can get you there." Data asked.

"I can't remember, it was so long ago. It was warm and very wet, is all I know."

"It sounds like South America, Harry, or Central America." Data concluded.

"That's possible, since back then it would have been less populated, but now, it is not. Do you know of another place for him that is not so populated?"

"Not on Earth, but in another system we do. It is about a four days journey. Would you like to be released?" he asked the Basilisk.

"Is there food for me there?"

"It would be different then what you have here."

"Would there be any threats to me there?"

"There would probably threats to you where ever you went, but they would be less there than what you have here."

"Are there others like me there?"

Harry answered this, "I doubt there are any like you anywhere. There are snakes in South America that are close to your length, but you are still far bigger in girth. You could find a mate there, but people would be you biggest problem. They are always expanding their boundaries. Unless you like mountains for your territory."

"As long as there is food and a place to stay in the cold periods, I will be alright. Could you get me there?"

"When would you be ready to go?"

"Now, There is nothing keeping me here anymore. My service to Slytherin in long since past."

Data stepped out into the middle of the Chamber and used his com link to give the coordinates for the Basilisk, and where to send it. "Prepare yourself, you are about to go for a ride." and a beam hit the Basilisk and it began to fade.

It settled into a densely wooded area and right near a stag, which he captured and ate. He traveled many miles to the mountain range, where he found a cave and took up residence there. He was finally free of the tiny cave he lived in for centuries. He would use the next day to search for a mate, like one of the snakes he was told about.

It turned out be a thirty five foot long Anaconda and when it's mate saw the Basilisk, it tried to show it who was the dominate one, but was eaten by the Basilisk. The female then joined him in his den, where they ruled the wooded area.

Harry and Data returned to Jamie and Jon Luc and headed back to the upper level and report what took place. Jamie had to see what took place, and about fainted at the size of the Basilisk. Harry and Data looked like mice compared to humans, It dwarfed them. He was able to capture the visual and show the rest what took place.

The task took about three hours and the questions after took about seven hours. Hermione was not the biggest concern. Lily and Ginny wanted to know every move made in the Chamber.

When they saw the visual of the meeting, almost all of the women fainted from the sight of the Basilisk as it sat there across from Harry and Data.

When Albus was told that it had been removed from the school, he asked Harry if the means to enter the chamber could be changed so that others enter, and Harry made another trip down to the Chamber and took about an hour to figure out how to change the entry code.

Albus decided to use the area for protection of another kind. In case of Voldemort invading the castle, it would give them a place to regroup. If Voldemort didn't know of them figuring out how to enter, then it could be a nice surprise to regain control of a fight.

Jamie had once again diverted another encounter with his memories of his family.


	5. Chapter 5

A Life worth Living Chapter Five

Harry and his friends went through the rest of the year and were looking forward to the Summer Hols. Jamie and Jon Luc decided to take them on a trip, but didn't tell them where they were going. It was going to be to the vacation planet of Luxuria. It had been an uninhabited planet, but the federation decided to use the planets natural resources and make a planet into something everyone could enjoy. Of course right now, it was just a beautiful planet with perfect temperatures and wonderful lakes. There was no salt water on the planet. The only life being vegetation. It was like Earth in the beginning.

When the day finally came to end the school year, Harry and Luna joined the rest for breakfast and talked about what they would do during the summer. Fred and George once again talked about their trip to the Enterprise, keeping the knowledge that it was a starship, somehow. They made it sound like a cruise ship of some sort. There were still quite a few questions asked about the trip and the twins answered them if they could.

After the meal, they all went to get their trunks, or in some cases, like Ron, to finish packing. He was one of the last ones to have their trunks down on the first floor to be loaded on the train. Once Harry found his and Luna's trunk, he took a seat and Luna took hers, with Hermione and Ginny soon following. Fred and George left their trunks where they were and joined them, making the cabin a bit crowded. Many other students looked in to say something, but moved right along.

George took a seat next to Hermione and Fred next to Luna so that they could hold a separate conversation. It didn't get too personal and there was no snogging or anything too compromising. Maybe a held hand and arms draped over shoulders. But they were close when they spoke.

Luna wanted to tell them what Data had done for her, but she promised him she would keep quiet. It was eating away at her, she was so overjoyed at what he had done. It was like he was honoring her in his own way. She didn't know how deep Data's caring for her went. It wasn't the love of a man or a boy, but of a close relative, like an uncle or even a brother. Luna thought he took that mantle when he first met her and found out she lost her mum and her dad was tied up with the Quibbler. The Weasleys and the Potters were all she had growing up.

If it wasn't for Jamie, the Weasleys would have been all she had. She didn't know how the circumstances came about, except for the worm hole. She often wondered how the Excalibur was the ship to go through the hole, leaving the Enterprise behind. How Data happened to be on board the Excalibur when he was a member of the Enterprise?

She knew why they were there, but didn't know how or why it happened the way it did? Maybe it was circumstance, but Luna was not one to believe in this. She believed that everything happened for a reason. Maybe it was to save James and Lily, or maybe to help Harry in his fight against Tom. What ever the reason, she felt it was more like Fate stepping in to give a guiding hand.

If she knew the real reason for it, she would have doubled over in laughter, at the simplicity of everything. One single person was responsible for everything that was happening. One who thought he was driving the crew of the Excalibur to madness. He never suspected he would be giving one of the crew a life long dream come true. Not just one, but two, in reality.

Jon Luc was aboard the Enterprise for his stay and was sitting in his ready room, looking at a page of specs given him by Cmdr Ryker. It showed the ships operations during their stay thus far. He was getting bored reading perfection, as this is all there was to read. His boredom soon left when a familiar, yet unwanted voice rung in his ears.

"Why Jon Luc, what are you doing so far from Home, both in time and...well, I guess that's it. Still one has to wonder what it is all about?"

"Q! I should have known something was up with Jamie and I. Are you behind this entire history lesson?"

"Of course I am. Who else could guide you through time and space. Bring you treasures you wouldn't find in your time. Meet distant relatives, long lost. Even learn how to have fun."

"I'm sure you did all this for our entertainment. Come on Q, why are you doing this?"

"Do you want the long story or the condensed version?"

"Let's go with the condensed version for now."

"Well, could you at least offer me some refreshments? My throat is kind of dry." and Jon Luc took out a bottle of Crown Royal, knowing Q's taste.

Q took a sip and smacked his lips, "One thing about this era is they know how to make good liquor. Now, let's see. Where to start. Oh yes, you were talking with captain Potter about your Farpoint adventure, and it signaled me to listen to your talk. Don't you think you were a bit harsh about your description about me? I mean, all I did was try you for crimes your world did do. After your successful defense, I made it my duty to have you show me first hand how bad your planet really is. When I heard Captain Potter explain about his history, I thought it might be a good idea to let him see it first hand."

"So, the wormhole was your creation?"

"Of course. And when he left the transporter on the planet when he left, it gave me the chance to get you back here as well. I wanted you to see for yourself how evil things were back then. Or should I say now. This Voldemort character seemed like a good example. I have visited him you know. Charming fellow. Quite mad. He thinks he can rule the world. How ever, I had to give him a hand so that it would be more challenging for Jamie's great grand father. I gave him some ideas on how to proceed. He took them rather well. Should be interesting down there in two years. Data could ruin it for me though. He is quite the devil, or maybe an angel. Depends on how one looks at it. All that and he never even saw me, just a few mind implants was all it took."

"Data doesn't know how to be evil, so the angel part is more like his style."

"Come now Jon Luc, you know he could be evil if he was given the right leadership. He has shown it to you. But he got over it and now he is showing the Potters things they probably shouldn't know. Even you don't know what he is doing. He is being a bad boy."

"Bad for you that is. What Data does in his own time is his concern. What ever it is, it must have you frustrated."

"On the contrary, Jon Luc. It will cause you headaches in your future. But that is for another time. Of course I know you will pass on to Captain Potter of my visit, and I encourage you to do so. Let him know why he is here. Let him know it was me that saved his wife in the future. You see, I originally set out to drive his crew mad. I didn't think Data would become so popular with the Potters. Or that the crew would find life here and now, so fascinating. And to be quite honest, I like it as well. They are so quaint, don't you think?"

"Q, what is it you want? You don't do things for no good reason. What is your ultimate goal with all this?"

"Like I said Jon Luc, it is to show you how evil your world is. If some people have to die to show you this, then I'm sorry. People do die in war."

Jon Luc was now angry, "Who is going to die Q? Tell me so that I can do something to prevent it."

"Sorry Jon Luc, but that would be cheating. Now, I think I have to go and visit someone else. I might even find a good pub and drink a few pints." and Jon Luc was there by himself, as if he was that way from the start. He didn't like the way things looked now that Q was in the picture.

Q didn't go to the pub directly. He paid a visit to Tom's headquarters. He knew what to expect, but seeing a major evil in the world as a mere child, was enough to make him laugh before all the Death Eaters, and Tom himself. He had twelve wands leveled at him and he broke out in laughter again. "Do you think you scare me with this show of force? You are mere children when standing against me. I could wipe you all out with but a wave of my hand. I can give you such pain as you never even knew existed. Put them away, before I hurt someone." The rest looked to Tom and he didn't move a finger to tell them what they should do, so the wands stayed in place.

"Such a pity. I was hoping to have a nice peaceful talk. Just remember you brought it upon yourself." and then all the wands fired a spell at Q, but nothing came about from it. It was as if the beams evaporated. Then all the Death Eaters fell to the ground, gasping for air. They were stroking their necks as is trying to get air through their wind pipes. Again Tom did nothing and watched as the twelve men died for nothing. Tom turned to Q, but he was already gone. He was already at the pub he chose for a stop. He asked for a stout and took a drink after he wiped off some of the foam. It was warm and tart, like he expected. Not overly strong, but not weak like the American Beers.

He sat there alone, thinking about the idiots he just left. A small figure controlling twelve grown men and allowing them to die. Jon Luc had a lot to learn from the evil presented here. He finished his stout and ordered another, when a fight broke out to the rear of the bar, near the dart board. A huge man was taking on five smaller men and doing quite well. The five smaller ones were being thrown around like rag dolls by the big man. The fight lasted less than three minutes, with the big man taking a seat once again, watching the five lay there with broken bones and noses. All were unconscious and bleeding. They were then picked up and thrown outside to whatever became of them.

Q picked up his stout and went to the table where the big man sat. "That was quite impressive. I don't imagine you lose many of these fights?"

The man looked at Q and said, "I don't lose any of them, mate. What concern is it of yours, unless you're challenging me?"

"Who me, challenge you? Not quite a fair fight. You're so much bigger than I am. I was just wondering how big you are, is all?"

"Big enough to take care of meself. Do you know of someone that needs taken care of? I'm your man, if you are?"

Q was thinking of the grounds keeper at Hogwarts. He was bigger than this one and knew how to take care of himself as well. It would be interesting to see how they would fare against each other. "I do have someone that needs taken care of, as matter of fact, but he is bigger than you."

"Don't matter, I have faced bigger ones then me in the past. Where will I find this bloke?"

"I can take you to where he is if you wish. It's pretty far from here though."

"Don't matter, as long as there is a pub near there for a tall one once it's over. I like to whet me whistle once I'm done."

"Well come with me then and we will begin our journey." and Q stood up and started towards the exit. He turned to see if he was being followed and stopped when he saw the man still sitting there, "Well, are you coming?"

"You never said what was in it for me. I don't do these things for nothing. So, tell me what you have in mind, and I'll tell you if it's worth it."

"Yes, of course, payment. How silly of me to forget. What sounds fair to you?"

The man thought he had a quick mark here and said, "A thousand quid, take it or leave it."

"OK, I'll pay you a thousand just to fight him and ten thousand if you should beat him and twenty thousand if you should kill him."

"Wait a minute, I don't do no killing. I will mess him up real good, but no killing."

"Fair enough. Now, are you ready to go?"

The man picked up his mug and downed his drink and got up and walked out the door. He almost passed out when he found himself in another part of town from where he started. In fact, he had never seen this part of town. He looked around to find a familiar sight, but there weren't any.

He looked for the little man and saw him five buildings down in front of another pub. He walked up to him and asked, "How did you do that? How did I get here from where we were just a minute ago?"

"Get where? All we did was walk out the door. Surely you know where you are?"

Not to look foolish the big man said, "Sure I know, but you can't get there from where we were? So, where did you make the turn, for us to be here?"

Q smiled, "How much did you have to drink before we left? Are you sure you can handle this?"

"It doesn't matter how much I had, I can handle it. But not knowing how I got here sort of bugs me. How did you do it.?"

Q laughed at the man and said, "It was magic." and left it at that. The big man laughed along with him, thinking it was a joke.

Q already knew that Hagrid was in the pub, and that he had been there for a few hours. He looked through the window and spotted him and pointed him out to his mate. "Blimey, you said he was bigger than me, but this blokes a giant. I don't know about this."

"Not even for a thousand quid?"

"For that little, you can fight him yourself. I need the ten thousand just to start the fight. Twenty if I beat him. No less."

"I thought you said you weren't afraid of anyone? You're going to let size scare you away?"

"I ain't never met anyone that big before. And it's not just his size in height. He is as big around as a bear. He don't look like anyone to fool around with. You take him on if you want it that bad. Not me. I'll stay in my weight program. He must be over five hundred pounds."

"Never mind then, as I don't think you were good enough to beat him anyway."

"Say what you want to, but I do have some common sense and my senses tell me to leave him alone if I wish to live longer. Why don't you try to beat him yourself?"

"It's against my club's rules. I just look for challengers for what might be a great fight. I took it wrong in your case."

"Anyone else and I probably would have fought him, but not this guy. What's his name by the way?"

"I think it is Rube, or something like that. Can you imagine, having a name like that and looking like that. I guess it's to protect him from people who try to pick on him because of his name. I don't guess you'll be one of those to do some picking."

"You're not going to stop trying to get me to fight, are you? Well, just forget it. You say you think his name is Rube, but you aren't for sure. Well, I'm sure I am going to do anything I can to keep away from him. Now if you would be so kind as to take me back to my pub." and Q had him walk back through the door and into his pub. He would never see Hagrid again, since he didn't know where he was to start with.

Q now had to find another way to stir up trouble. He just wanted someone to notice a change. He knew that Jon Luc had already notified Potter for his arrival and was probably letting everyone know. Maybe it was time to officially meet Captain Remus James Potter and his family.

He first looked on invisibly to see what kind of people they were. He just got there and saw the family sitting down and talking with Jon Luc. He was going over Q's visits in the past and how they countered them. He thanked Jon Luc in his mind for telling everyone that Q was not really evil, just single minded. Q knew for a fact he was single minded. He was better than anyone and he knew it.

Then he watched as a young blond got off Data's lap and walked toward where Q was standing. She stood there if front of him and looking up into his eyes, as if she could see him. But that had to be impossible. No one should know he was there. Then Data spoke, "Luna, do you feel alright?"

Everyone was watching Luna as she stood there looking at nothing. Even Q was looking a her as if she were a pest he wanted to go away.

"Why are you here and what do you want with us, Q?"

Q almost fell over when she said this. He wanted to leave, then thought better of it. He showed himself to everyone and they all looked up in surprise, except for Data. "Luna, I wish I had your sense of feeling the unknown. It is amazing. What did you see that told you he was there?"

"He had an aura surrounding him that looked like a rainbow. Different colors glowing but none of them were dark. I think Captain Picard's feeling towards Q was right. He is not evil, but is very vain. But why are you spying on us, we pose no threat to you?"

"Jon Luc, you never told me how special these people were. I have never met anyone who could see me while I didn't wish to be seen. And I wasn't spying on you, I was judging you. I was looking to see how you would react to Jon Luc's story about me. I must say, you aren't ones to draw conclusions without knowing first hand about someone. Maybe I was wrong in my conceptions of the evil in this world. I will tell you I visited this Voldemort and I wasn't impressed like I am with all of you. Jon Luc knows who to trust and who to avoid. Why he is so against me, I don't know? I try to be fair with him and always give in to his requests to redeem what ever it is I am trying to point out to him."

"Every time you point something out, someone has to die? That's why I don't like seeing you. Why is is just me you come to for this?"

"You must be wanting the truth, so, I will tell you. Yours is not the only civilization I have challenged and you are not the only one from yours I challenged. You are the only one to ever prove me wrong. At first that upset me, because it was new to me. After a few more losses to you, I then decided you were my only true challenge and I looked forward to every one of our encounters. I liked how it upset you and your crew, except for Data. I have been with you more often than you know, Jon Luc, and I have been impressed with your excellent record. I was worried when the Borg took control of you and how you managed to break free of their hold on you."

"It is not a moment I like to think back on, Q. However I do thank you for what must have been very difficult for you to say, when you said I impressed you."

"Actually it wasn't difficult for me to say. We have got to know each other Jon Luc, and I even consider you a friend, which I have very few of, even among the other members of my species. I can actually talk with you and have an intelligent conversation. But, I think I would like to hear from the others of your group, like this amazing young lady that spotted me. Data said your name was Luna, did he not?"

"Yes sir, Luna Selena Lovegood Potter. Is Q your real name, or is it a designation of some kind?"

Q looked up from Luna and looked to Jon Luc, "How come you never asked me that Jon Luc?"

"I didn't think it was necessary as you told me your name was Q. Why? Do you have another name?"

"Oh, Jon Luc, it's not fair to steal someone else question like you just did. Now Luna, since you asked me something no one else has ever asked me, I'm going to tell you. My real name is..." he whispered in Luna's ear. "Now promise not to tell anyone else what I told you, OK."

"I promise sir, and thank you for telling me. Would you like a cuppa?"

"A what? Cuppa. What's a cuppa?"

"Tea Q, a cuppa tea." Jon Luc laughed out "Don't you understand English? And it is quite Proper English, I might add."

"Only for this era and not the future. However, yes please I would like a cuppa."

It looked to everyone there to be a long evening, and it might be a good idea to try and get Hermione over for a visit. She could help with the questioning of Q.

Luna took it upon herself to contact Hermione and she even called out to Ginny and the twins to come over. The twins should drive him crazy and Ginny should help it along. Hermione might do it as well with her one hundred questions a minute. Rapid Fire Mione, as Fred called her. Not very flattering, but pretty well correct.

After she talked with them she returned and said it would be about an hour for Hermione and who knows when for Ginny and the twins.

Lily asked, "Why the twins and Ginny Luna? All we asked for was Hermione."

"It gives us a larger range of questing, don't you think, mum?"

She wanted to laugh, but she didn't want to scare Q away before the twins arrived, and Ginny helped them out with her own brand of questioning. Poor Q would never know what hit him.


	6. Chapter 6

A Life Worth Living Chapter Six

Hermione joined the Potters in the sitting room and when she was introduced to Q, the questions started, "Why are you here? Where are you from? Why did you follow Jamie back here to us? Is it Jamie you were following? Captain Picard tells me you are like a god. Do you have super powers, or are you like us? Is someone going to die because you're here? If so, then who is it? If not, then what are you looking for?"

Q looked to Jon Luc, "Is she for real, or is she like Data? No human can talk that much and not take a breath?"

"Oh, she's human. But she is like Luna, with a bigger curiosity. You were lucky, she only had a few questions."

Hermione was still asking questions when they turned to her again. She finally fell silent and waited for answers.

Q sat there looking at her and finally asked, "Is it my turn now?"

"There is no need to be sarcastic. I only asked questions that needed to be answered. They were quite reasonable and straight forward. No reason for you not to answer them all." Hermione closed out her talk.

"And I would answer them if I could remember them all. I missed a few there at the end. Could you repeat them for me?"

"Just answer what you remember and I will add on from there."

"Fine, I am here to show Jon Luc that evil has been a part of your world as far back as he can see. It is a part of your history and it will never change. I am from a system so far from here, you could never reach it in your lifetime. I did not follow anyone here. I was here before they were. However, it is Jamie, as you like to call him, that we are here. It was my way to get Jon Luc here. I am not like a god, I am a god. Yes, someone is going to die, but I can't say who. In fact, many are going to die. That is everything I can remember you asking me."

Before Hermione could continue, the floo flared up and Ginny, Fred and George walked through and took a seat, with Ginny sitting next to Harry and George sitting next to Hermione. Fred opened it up for them as he took a seat next to Luna, "Looks like we have a newcomer in our midst. I'm Fred, this is George, my brother, and the pretty little one is Ginny, our sister. What might your name be?"

"Q."

"Q? What kind of a name is that, Does it stand for something, like Quentin or Quirilus or Quincy?"

"My name is Q and that is all you need to know."

George took over, "Not very friendly, are you? Q must stand for Queer. What do you think Gin Bug?"

"Maybe he can't pronounce his name, or it embarrasses him. Maybe his name is Queen or Queenie. Maybe it's a nickname. Maybe it is his way to hide his real name."

"Too many maybes Gin, for a name that short. I guess we will have to stick with Q, until we can figure out what his real name is."

Q looked baffled by the three new visitors. He didn't know what to think of them. He wasn't much into humor, unless it was his.

The questions continued for Q, but he answered most of them. It felt like he was being interrogated for a crime against Jon Luc. He was surprised when Luna came to his rescue, "Listen guys, how about giving the man a break. He has answered all your questions that he could. He has been truthful about why he is here and about who he has seen. I can tell you all, that I believe everything he has said. Now it is time to show him some hospitality. Mum, shall we retire to the kitchen and start dinner. Ginny, Hermione, why don't you come and help as well." Ginny got right up, but Hermione looked shocked at being asked.

"You want me to help with dinner, Luna? Don't you know that I am a disaster in the kitchen? I can't boil an egg properly. If my dad sees me in the kitchen, he tells us it is time to dine out. I could just be talking to mum, but he doesn't like to take chances."

"All you will be doing is peeling potatoes and carrots, Hermione. No way you could spoil dinner by doing that.." of course Luna isn't always right. Her and Ginny had to go over everything Hermione peeled. "OK Hermione, we're done here, you can go back in to the sitting room." and Hermione didn't stop to ask anything.

Ginny looked to Luna and laughed, "Remind me to slap you in the back of your head the next time you ask Hermione to help out in the kitchen. All you are doing is making more work for us." Lily was laughing at the two friends. She did agree with Ginny though.

Q sat with the rest of the family to eat his first home cooked meal, and found it more than acceptable. In fact, he even ate seconds, and then a dessert, which was an apple crumb pie. "Mrs, Potter, I can't remember the last time I had a meal this divine. It was better than some of the finest restaurants I have eaten at."

"Thank you Q. That is quite a compliment. I'll have to get you to teach my husband how to give them out."

James didn't appreciate the comment, but knew he didn't compliment Lily' cooking hardly at all. He always assumed she knew how good it was by how much he ate. He thought it was about time for him to start making comments about her cooking.

Amelia did get Hermione to help with the clean up and they soon joined the rest for more conversations, but not about Q. They were more along the lines of what would be happening in school this year, and who would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be. Remus didn't let them know it would be him this year. He would also try to break the curse on the position and do a second year as well.

Q didn't want to overstay his welcome, so he bid them all a farewell and disappeared. Everyone turned to Luna to see if he was really gone, but she said nothing. Not taking a chance, they talked about other things. Q thanked Luna in her mind and left the home of the Potters. He had done like Data had and took a liking to Luna. Now he knew why Data was making his creation. He had thoughts of doing something to it, but not anymore. He wouldn't do anything to take away Datas dream, which was to keep Luna in his life after they left for the future. She was like a daughter he could never have.

Q returned to his home planet to seek help from an elder about Luna and his feelings toward her. No one had ever affected him the way she did. Jon Luc affected him, but in a different way, like that of a friend, which in itself was different because Q had no friends. No, with Luna, it was like finding someone so different that she was refreshing. She was not just brilliant, but kind, gentle, sweet, endearing and even funny.

Elders were difficult to contact as they were always being asked for their advice. It was this way for Q, as all the elders were in conference with the leaders of the planet, concerning a civilization on the brink of evolving into a warlike populace.

Q hated to sit around and wait, but once he committed to seeking the help of an elder, he had to do just that. To miss this meeting after he had asked for it, would be an insult to the elder, and action would be taken against. Yes, Q thought of himself a god, but was still subject to a higher authority.

Time was nothing to his people, so he waited as patiently as he could for his meeting and was rewarded what on Earth would have been two months to finally get what would amount to five minutes time for his question. He walked in and stood at the table where Aldain was sitting. He was told to take a seat and he asked his question, "Sir, I have met an earthling that has intrigued me to the point of I can't get her out of my mind. She is like no one I ever met before. She could see me when I didn't wish to be seen. She asked me things that no one has ever even thought of asking me. She had completely taken hold of a mechanical man with no feelings and has him thinking like a human with feelings."

"What is it you want from me, Q?"

"I was thinking of asking her to become a part of us, sir."

"Do you think she is that powerful?"

"I believe she could be taught, sir."

"So you wish to know my feelings on this?"

Q thought for a moment then answered, "Yes sir, I do. I would like to give you a brief history of her if I may sir." and he told him of all he knew of Luna and even shared his memories of her with the elder.

He showed him the entire visit he had with the Potters and their friends. The elder seemed to be taken by the entire visit, not just Luna. "Did you miss the rest of the family and friends, Q?"

"What do you mean, sir? I showed you everything I saw while I was there with the Potters. Did I miss something?"

"You asked me about Luna, but the rest are just as intriguing. I am not saying Luna isn't special, but so are the rest. This Hermione has a mind that has few equals. Lily is the same way, but has a strength that keeps others in check. There is a strength in Harry that I have only witnessed one other time, and with this Ginny at his side could be the greatest power to ever live, if they were given the proper training. The twins are entertaining, but are smarter than they show. They remind me of you when you were young, Q."

"Really sir, I am nothing like them. They are brash, arrogant, insulting and rude. Like I said, nothing like them."

The elder laughed at Q like he was the funniest man on the planet. "Right, you are none of those, are you, Q?"

"Certainly not. I am not brash, but always correct. I may be a bit arrogant. I never insult people. I just like to take them down a bit. Finally, I am never rude. I wouldn't even know how to be rude."

"I know one thing, I have never seen you this confused. For a being with superior intelligence, you certainly let these people get into your mind. Why does this Luna interest you so? Why don't the others get this same interest from you?"

"You have to see her to understand what it is about her. I suppose the others may be interesting at some level, but I never saw it."

"Hmmm, I need to see her to know what you mean. Perhaps I should. Yes, that is a brilliant idea you have, Q."

Q started to shiver, "I didn't mean that the way it sounded, sir. I meant it to mean like I showed you in my mind. An elder has never left our planet for as long as I can remember. I didn't know you could?"

"We never had the feeling of needing to travel anywhere else. You have shown me that there is a need to visit other civilizations, to expand our thoughts to other endeavors. Yes, I think I should journey there with you to see this Luna and the others. Which brings up a question I have failed to ask you, Why were you there in the first place?"

Q's shivers now turned into the shakes, "I'd rather not say, sir. It's personal."

"Nothing is personal when it comes to our security. You were after this Captain Picard again, weren't you, Q?"

"Not totally this time, sir. It had to do with the Potters and Captain Potter of the USS Excalibur."

"For what reason?"

"Again, it's personal, sir."

"Take me to the Potters, so that I can get a straight answer from someone. You will not interfere with their lives any further and you will leave Captain Picard alone, unless you are given an assignment involving him and his ship and crew. What ever Data is doing, you will not disrupt his work in any way. Is that understood, Q?"

Q knew when to stop pressing his luck, and now was one of those times. The elders always followed up on their demands and to go against them was worse than missing an appointment.

Q went first so that Aldain could use him as a sign post. He joined him as soon as Q landed near Black Manor. Instead of just barging in, they walked to the front door which appeared when Q asked to see #12.

Sirius had everyone ready to blast whoever was at the door, as everyone with the knowledge of it's location was either there or off to work or school. Either way, they would have used the floo and not the door. Sirius answered the door and saw Q standing there with a young boy.

"I didn't know you had a son, Q. What's his name? And please come in before someone sees you, we don't want to know our secret." and he stood off to the side to let them pass.

Q went right to the sitting room where the others were and began the introductions, starting with the future members and then the current members of the family and friends. When they all learned that Aldain was an elder, Sirius was the only one to laugh. The other just took it in stride as being something they would never understand about other races.

Aldain went to Sirius and shook his hand saying, "It's good to meet you Sirius. Could you please tell me what you find so funny?"

"You as an elder. You can't be any older than fourteen."

"And if I were this fourteen, like you said, would Q be showing this much respect to me?"

This stopped Sirius' laughing, as it did sound kind of weird. "Then how old are you and do you age differently?"

"Once we are accepted into the community, we stop aging. As an elder, it only means I have been there the longest amount of time."

"OK, so how long have you been there then?"

"Twenty Millenniums, give or take one. Q has been with us for three. There are four others who have been there longer than I have. Our eldest has been there from the beginning. He is our leader and is the most powerful. Q is actually a fledgling in our society."

Lily stopped Sirius from going on and asked if she could get them something to drink or eat. Aldain was ready to pass when Q asked for something to eat for them both. He bowed to Aldain when he made the request, "You must try their food sir, it is magnificent."

"Very well, then thank you Lily. I would love something to eat." and minutes later, Aldain and Q were sitting at the table with a plate of Sheppard's Pie. It was new to Q, and he poked it with his fork to see what it was, while Aldain was eating it like it was the first thing he ate in days. His first bite was enough to tell him that Q was right. Q saw the elder eating it, so he tried it and was doing his best to catch up with the elder. Once they were done with the pie, then it was time for the dessert.

After they finished eating, Aldain got down to why they were here, "Q has told me about you all, and I had to see for myself how different you all are. Of course he was higher on one then the rest of you, but I see she is not here. Is there any way I can visit Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Luna?"

"We could ask the headmaster to see if he would allow it, but why would you need to ask for permission to see them, when you can come and go as you please?" Lily asked.

Aldain looked to Q with a troubled look, "You have been up to your bad habits again I see? What will it take to get you to treat these like you wish to be treated. Not just these people, but any you come in contact with. Your abilities were not given to you to abuse them. There were given to you so that you could judge people justly and to serve out punishment if necessary, but not to kill. When we return, your powers will be suspended for two cycles and you will remain on our planet for that time."

Two cycles would last four years on earth and that was a long time to go with no powers. He knew there was no way to get the elder to change his mind about the suspension, but maybe about where he served his time, "Sir, if I might ask, would it be possible to spend this time with someone here, if they would take me?"

Jon Luc saw where this was going and he jumped in, "No Q, I will not allow you aboard the Enterprise, to disrupt my crew."

Jamie followed it up, "Nor will I allow it either, Q. With all this tampering you did with our ships, I could not trust you aboard the Excalibur."

Q was now lost. It was his last chance for adventure, even without his powers. He was about to give up, when Lily stepped forward, "If he agrees to our rules, we would allow him to stay with us for these two cycles, how ever long that is? But he has to know that if he does one thing against our wishes he will be sent back to his world for what ever time he has left in his sentence, plus an additional length of his first sentence added on."

"WHAT!" Q shouted.

Jon Luc about fell out of his chair in laughter. He wished he had placed these terms on Q.

Aldain looked to Q and said, "Well, do you accept these provisions or not?"

"Certainly not. I will not be threatened like a common criminal."

"Q, you have already shown yourself to be just that by tampering with human life. In our society, that is a criminal offense. Since you passed on Lily's requirements, you will return to our home planet and will remain there to fulfill your sentence. As of this time, I remove your powers and are at the mercy of my wishes." and Aldain reached his hand out and made a drawing motion and everyone saw a ripple coming from Q and entering Aldain's body. Q seemed to melt to the floor when this happened, and appeared too weak to stand. No one rushed to his side to help him and he just laid there for a few seconds while his strength built back up.

He stood back up, though still shaking, and waited to be sent back home. In a flash, he was gone. Aldain then turned to Lily and asked, "Would it still be alright for me to see the young ones? Q did make a valid point about something, and I would like to ask everyone I see with a special talent, besides just magic, a question. He singled out Luna, but I think I see more than just her with this talent. Or some other talent. Like you for instance Lily. You have the heart of a lion and a soul of an angel. You have wisdom beyond approach. You are willing to give a person a second chance and not fall into feeling sorry if he or she fails, like Q."

"Excuse me Aldain, but there are many here with these qualities. Everyone here has them. All of the children have them. Luna is special, because she sees beyond appearances. She sees the heart of a person and its intent. She is honest to a fault. Her honesty could hurt someone, but she always tells the truth to this person. You always know where you stand with her. I assume you know about her seeing Q, when no one else could? That is her awareness. She sees things others don't. However, if you are going to ask her what I think you are, then please be prepared to accept rejection."

Aldain could not believe Lily knew what he was thinking, yet she answered him before he even got to ask. However, he still needed to hear it from Luna herself. "Is there still a chance to meet the children?"

Lily got up and went to the floo and connected with Albus' office and he answered the call. Lily was with him for a minute then broke off the call. She turned to Aldain and said, "Albus said this weekend would work, but not in front of the students. He is going to set off a room for the visit and he will have the children there at 10 AM."

"Thank you Lily. Now, I suppose I should get back and see that Q is where he is supposed to be."

"Didn't you send him back? If you did, and he has no powers, he should be there, so why go back. You can stay here with us until Saturday. That way we get to know you and you get to know us better."

Aldain accepted her offer, but wondered why it was just her that talked and not any of the others except for Jon Luc and Jamie.

If he knew how much Lily scared the Marauders, he would not have questioned this. After the Pettigrew incident, they knew better. Lily didn't like Peter from the first moment she met him, and it got worse from there. His betrayal was all it took for the Marauders to know how right she was and still is.

Aldain learned this during the few days he was with the Potters. It wasn't like they were her puppets, but they knew she had more common sense than they did, except for maybe Remus, but he would still not go against her wishes. He seldom saw her make a bad decision, or disliking someone because of first appearances, except for Peter. They all wondered if some of Lily rubbed off on Luna.

Aldain was taken with the food he had been served since he arrived, and didn't want to return without knowing how some of the meals were prepared and what he had available for replacement. There were no replacements for this food, so he asked for help from Remus to buy what ever he needed, which was mostly spices. Those he could store for a good length of time. The fresh foods was a different matter as they had a short life span. He would have to make trips back here to do some shopping for the rest of the elders as they would love the food as much as he has. It may become a stop for all the elders as they don't get off the planet just like he never had. Now he knew better.

He also got clothing tips from Lily, as he didn't want to arrouse curiosity with his attire. He was glad he took Lily's advice as Sirius and James gave him a different approach. They thought of dressing him like Albus. On Albus it was expected as he was old enough to take the insults anyone might have had. Not that anyone would approach him about his dress. No, Lily had him dress like a normal fourteen year old boy, in jeans and a t shirt, with a light jacket to fight the brisk October air.

He was shown many other points of interest, like music, dance and other recreational activities. The longer he stayed on this planet, the more he grew to like it. The people were all kind and friendly and the air, though stale after his own planet, was refreshing, with the temperature changes and even the rain.

He wasn't really looking forward to his meeting, because he knew after it was over, he would have to return to his home planet. Not that he didn't want to return to show the others what they were missing, but because of the friends he has made here. And he still had more to meet. So, it was mixed emotions that he looked forward to the weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

A Life Worth Living Chapter Seven

Albus had gathered Harry and his friends and they sat waiting for his family and friends plus the guest. They didn't know about Q or his elder, Aldain. They were surprised to hear that they needed to see him, and Albus was going to be in on the meeting, not knowing who the person was and what it was he wanted with Luna and Harry.

He waited for the floo to flare and then asked them to come through. When Albus saw the young boy who was supposed to be an elder, he wished he had been there when Sirius saw it and what his reaction would have been. He knew laughter was involved. But he also saw how Sirius acted around him now and his respect for the elder grew. Anyone who could keep Sirius quiet had to be special.

Aldain approached Albus and held out his hand to shake. Albus took the hand and shook it with a touch of firmness. It did nothing to change the expression on Aldain's face. He just removed his hand when the tension was released. Albus then go a hug from Lily and even one from Amelia, who he barely knew. They talked while Albus took them to the room where the students were waiting for them. They got there to see that refreshments had already been served and waiting for them on the table.

Aldain knew right away which one was Luna. He was surprised by Q's insight on her. She was indeed special, but he doubted Q really knew how much. He was also surprised how Q missed the others talents. He felt so much power sitting at the table, it gave him unbelievable ripples in his core. He never felt anything like it and it was not unpleasant. He rather liked the feeling, like he did a radiated shower back home. Refreshing is the only word that fit the feeling. He sat down and asked, "We have never met, yet I feel like I have known you for quite a long time." He turned to Luna and said, "Q said so much about you Luna, and he was not too far off from what you are."

Luna looked him in the eye and returned, "While I never met either of you, I wish to thank you for your kind words. Yes, I know you meant well of them. I could feel their intent. You have the same feeling for everyone in this room. So, I know you mean well, but I feel you have something to ask that we will not like, and therefore refuse it."

Aldain sat there perplexed. How did she know what he was going to ask? "And what do you feel I was going to ask Luna?"

Hermione jumped in at this, "I think I know what she was thinking, and I have to agree with her, we will not be going anywhere."

Aldain looked around the room and saw the same firm face on all the students. "Do you all know what I was going to ask?"

Now Fred and George got into the talk, "Luna knew before you even got here. Like she said, we never met Q, but Jon Luc has told us all about him. We knew what he was like, but we also knew he was a collector. But to hear you agree with Q, puts doubt in our minds."

"We all know Luna is special. More special than we think you believe. She is so special that there is no one else like her anywhere. Fred would never let her go with you back to your home planet." George finished for Fred.

"But Luna could help so many people by joining us. You all could for that matter. I have seen races that were powerful, but took advantage of that power to corrupt others to join them and try to take over different things. Q is like I said, a mere child in our society and is still living in grandeur. He plays with people just for the fun of it. He is never destructive, but his intervention has had its share of casualties. He will learn or he will lose everything. I was hoping Luna could be his teacher, and you all would be there to help her."

Luna stepped forward and spoke up for herself, "You have a lot of faith in me, sir, but Q is beyond anything I could teach him. He is set in his ways and does not wish to change. If he were interested, he would still be with us now. He showed how much or how little he cares about what other people think about him. Mum gave him a chance to remain with us, but he took it as an insult. She was willing to give him a chance, while I was not. I thought Captain Picard and Potter's reaction was acceptable, considering what he had put them through."

Aldain sat there and thought on the matter for a time and then he stood up and said, "You all have so much to give to others, but perhaps it is right that you stay here and learn just how much you do have. Maybe I will be back to ask once again. Maybe not, but just know that for my first trip away from my home, you have made it a memorable one, that I shall always cherish. Data, I see you having a successful attempt with your current project, but it will have it's problems. Jon Luc, Jamie, you will be here for a while yet, but do not get too comfortable. What ever it is you wish to collect to bring back, collect it now, because soon your life will get interesting. Q said someone will die, and he was not wrong, but I have made it so that none here will be affected. In fact, you may be leaving with more than you came here with. Good bye all. I have to return to talk to Q and try to get him to see reason." and he was gone before anyone could say good bye as well.

Luna just shook her head and replied, "My, they sure don't stick around when they say good bye, do they? I hope he is not too harsh with Q. He may have his problems, but I think he meant well, in a different sort of way."

Jon Luc asked, "In what way is that, Luna? Who would have died if he stayed here with us? If Aldain did not promise none here would be affected?"

"I think Aldain was talking about the crews of the Enterprise and the Excalibur, when he talked about no one being affected.."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because of his follow up words about leaving with more than you came here with. What do you think Amelia?"

"ME? What have I go to do with anything?" Amelia was shocked by Luna's statement.

Luna just smiled her perfect smile and said nothing. Amelia may not know just yet what Luna was talking about, but they all would soon know, she was sure. Luna saw a young Lily Ginevra Potter in the future.

Things started to settle down after Q and Aldain left, and Harry's third year went by without incident. However, Luna's comment did come true in January when Amelia learned she was pregnant and Jamie and the rest of the family celebrated the announcement with a party at school, provided by Albus with a dance. The school didn't know why there would be a dance, but they accepted it with much enthusiasm, as they didn't see dances too often.

The dance went off perfectly. Harry and Ginny went as partners, as did George and Hermione and Fred and Luna. Draco went with Padma, Neville went with Hannah and Ron went with Lavender. There were no fights or arguments and they changed partners often with each other, except Ron refused to dance with his little sister, which brought out Fred and George with their taunts about his superiority. He thought it was beneath him to dance with someone a year younger than him, plus being family. Fred and George both shared dances with Ginny a couple of times and Harry danced with Luna a few times. Data danced with her five times. He also danced with Hermione, Ginny, Lily and Amelia.

With the classes being over on June fourth, Harry returned to see Amelia being ready to burst. She had trouble getting up or sitting down. She had false labor twice and now she was ready to do about anything to get it over with.

On June Eighteenth Amelia finally called out to Jamie that she was ready and this time she was sure it was the right time. It was four in the morning when she was met by Doctor Crusher who was the only one she trusted for her delivery. Beverly Crusher and Amelia had been friends for years as well as Jamie and Jon Luc and since she was there, then there was no doubt she would be the one.

Beverly watched as Amelia was throwing out curses at Jamie for getting her into this fine mess, and the next time it was his turn to carry the baby. This went on for seven hours until the time came and Lily Ginevra was finally born. With all the cussing and name calling, Amelia held her daughter in her arms and thanked the gods above for the blessing they had given her. Jamie was in the waiting room handing out big Cuban cigars to all the male adults and he even saw two of them disappear from his hands and he knew that Aldain and Q got theirs as well.

Jamie was then allowed to bring Lily around to everyone to meet her for the first time and he even gave her to Jon Luc to hold and was told the news that he was to be her godfather and Beverly would be the godmother. If Lily knew how many Uncles, Aunts, Grandparents and cousins she had, she may have wanted to crawl back to where she was safe. If they were friends or family with Harry, Ginny, Lily, James, Sirius and Remus, they were related to Lily Ginevra. Even Data claimed uncle hood and was granted it by Amelia. Albus and Minerva became conditional grand parents.

July came and with it brought the news of the World Cup being played in England and that Sirius and James got tickets for anyone wishing to go. It was Harry's birthday that they got the tickets. The game however would not be played until after Ginny's birthday. The ladies decided to forgo the game in favor of the men. That meant that several of the crew members of both ships could get to go. The girls however did not give up their tickets and would be there for the Irish team to win.

Harry planned a surprise party for Ginny aboard the Excalibur's Holodeck. Data helped set it up and once completed, he saved it as birthday bash, phase one.

Harry played it sneakily by having the floo set up to receive a transporter signal and bring the guests and Ginny right to the Holodeck for the surprise.

Harry had to be the one to bring her as he wanted to be the one holding her when she came through to the surprise. He didn't know what to expect because he left it up to Data to chose the setting.

Ginny wanted everyone to have fun on he birthday, and when she where the party was taking place, she figured it was bound to be fun. Data was there to play the program he set up for his guests and punched in the correct security code but turned to Ginny before hitting the start button, "Are you ready for this Ginny?" Ginny nodded her answer and Data gave the command to tart the program and the door opened to show everyone Earth in the year 2675.

They all stood at the door, wondering what they were supposed to do next. Ginny took a deep breath and entered the scene, with Harry right behind her, but looking back at Data with a questioning look.

Data just shooed everyone into the future.

They entered onto a sort of garden spot with all kinds of seating positioned around the grounds. Fred and George went to one of the grassy areas and tried walking on the grass, but their feet stopped just inches from the grass, and would not go forward, but they could pull it back. They did, and then tried using their hands, and they passed through OK. However, when they tried to lower their hands, they stopped a foot from the grass and it was like putting your hand on a table. They looked back to Data and he told them, "Nature is a protected element, that can only be accessed by credited botanists. There was a time in your history where it was taken advantage of. I cannot tell you when that was, though. So, Hermione, Please refrain from asking any questions."

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms on her chest. She acted like she was insulted, but she knew if data said this, then it was important for them not to know.

However, Data took them to a large building and opened the door for Ginny and Luna to enter. Once inside, they saw another grassy area and several families sitting down on the grass, enjoying a picnic, but their food didn't look right. They looked like discs and they didn't look appetizing. Data took them to a certain spot already set up and had them take a seat. There were four baskets sitting in front of them and had Ginny open them. She found food in them probably made by her mum, because it looked like their type of food.

When the food was served, the aroma coming from it gathered the interest of the people sitting around them. Soon they were surrounded by the children from the families and they were looking at the food. "What is that you are going to eat? Please tell us where you go it? Is it any good? Where can we find this food?" were the questions coming from them.

Ginny got the children to sit down and join them and filled plates for them and explained what each item was, "This is roasted chicken. This is smashed potatoes. This is mixed vegetables, and this is sauce for the potatoes. It was all made by my mum for my birthday. Would you like to try it?"

The children all looked to their parents for their consent and when they got it, they all nodded yes. Soon they were all eating and enjoying Molly's cooking, making their parents envious. But there was plenty and soon everyone around them were sampling the food and making their comments on how delicious it was.

Once the meal was finished, Ginny got to open her gifts and once again the families from the future were amazed at what she received from her friends and family. Things they only saw in the archives, like jewelry, hair pieces, a quill set and parchment, clothes, shampoo and perfumes. She thanked everyone for the gifts and put them in the baskets so they wouldn't get lost.

Data then took out a volleyball set and all the kids were now playing the game, after some instruction on how to play. For two hours they played and no one kept score as they were having too much fun just hitting it back and forth. There were all ages playing, from five to nineteen. Data decided to leave the game there for others to enjoy in the future, should he run the program again.

They were there for over five hours and soon they had to leave, but they all told Data how much fun it was, even Harry, who had his doubts at the start. Even if the people in the party were images create by the Holodeck, they were represented by real life people from the future. Their reactions to the ancient food was correct and appreciated by Molly.

With the birthday now over with, they set their sights on the Quidditch match and the parties that went along with it. Fred and George tried to get the results of the game from Jamie, but he wouldn't tell them. The truth was, Jamie didn't know, but wasn't about to tell that to the twins. Where all the others used Port Keys to travel, Harry's party used the Excalibur to do their travel. It was far more comfortable than being stretched across the country like a rubber band.

They landed right where their tents were and they set up in the tents they were assigned to, with all the girls staying in two tents and the boys in three separate tents. Harry and the other students went around looking for other students they knew. Seamus was the first, along with Dean. The Irish flag flying over their tent was their way of showing their support. They were with the twins when they found the Ministry approved wagerer. The twins took the long shot of the Irish winning, while Krum caught the Snitch to make the game close in the end. The odds were 200-1 and they bet 100 galleons they borrowed from Sirius, James and Harry. They didn't know that the Marauders made the same wager but with a larger bet. They bet 1000 Galleons. If it ended that way, then the take would be 220,000 Galleons towards the twins joke shop.

They found friends all over the tent city and made new friends as well. Then the time came for everyone to make their way to the stadium for the game. Sirius and James' seats were not the best, but as long as they could see the game, it didn't matter where they sat. They were seated high up the seating and had an excellent look at the Seekers as they flew around the pitch. It would probably be their positioning during the match, looking for the Snitch.

Then all the players left the field thirty minutes before the start, to prepare for the game. This was when Harry and Ron let for snacks and drinks. The containers they carried back looked like small boxes, until they opened the lids and the boxes grew to their real sizes. There was enough for everyone in the boxes, with a little extra. Then they all settled down to await the start of the game. Ten minutes later, the Irish entered the Pitch lead by their mascots, the Leprechauns. They threw gold coins to the crowd, who knew they would change to tin coins in an hour. They were still good as keepsakes of the game.

The Bulgarians were lead on to the Pitch by four Veela, who nearly caused accidents through out the stadium when men tried to go after them. It was the others around them that kept them from getting hurt.

The two teams met on the ground and the rules were once again explained to both teams, just like any other game, except this one was the last for the season, and the results very fruitful for one of them.

The the Referee released the Snitch and the two Seekers watched as it disappeared into the stands. There was no way they could follow it from there. Then the Quaffle was released and the game was on.

Right from the start, everyone could see that the Bulgarians were no match for the swifter and more agile Irish team. They were up by seventy before the Bulgarians scored their first point, and it was that way for the rest of the game. The Irish were relentless in their scoring, knowing their Seeker was no match for Krum. The score was 190-40 when Krum saw the Snitch and was in pursuit. Just before he caught it, the Irish scored again, making the final 200-190 in favor of the Irish. The twins had a very good start for their joke show. Jamie and Jon Luc loved what they witnessed on the field. How fast the game was played and how much a team could dominate another, yet barely win because of one player on the opposite team.

The party after the match was going full throttle yet in the potter tent, the celebration was held back as Jamie told them all what was coming. They set up a greeting for the soon to arrive visitors and when they arrived, they were surprised by what was waiting for them. Of the fifteen attackers, four managed to escape and no major damage was done to the encampment.

Jo Luc stayed with the women, because he couldn't use his weapon, where Jamie had his wand with him. Data was with the protectors as well, and used his strength by ripping up a tent post and using it as a bat to knock Death eaters out of the sky. He took out three like that. Jamie managed to capture one of the DEs, and James, Sirius, Remus and Arthur took care of the rest. Harry and his friends held he captives at bay when caught.

They had to refuse any citations because Jamie and Data didn't need the publicity. It would be hard to explain this to command when they returned. However, it did not stop them from celebrating, once the captured DEs were removed from the grounds. It lasted well into the wee hours of the morning.

After this, it was just a few days before the students had to return for their next year. It was also a time for Jamie and Jon Luc to gather them all around and tell them that time left here with them was coming to end. They would have to return to their own time and explain what happened to the original transporter and how they got it back with out giving themselves away. They also couldn't hold anything else in their ships to take back. Every little space that was empty, was filled with something. Both ships looked liked freighters by the time they finished filling them with memorabilia.

Amelia and Lily made great friends and they would miss each other. Amelia had become like a sister to Lily, and Lily wished her real sister was like Amelia. Petunia had grown cold and heartless toward Lily and refused to speak to her after their parents died. Lily was blamed for their deaths because of her freakishness.

With their time remaining being unknown exactly, many pictures were exchanged and memories made before Jamie and Jon Luc had to leave. James and Sirius found a video camera in a muggle shop and took many videos of their family from the future.

ALWL-}

Back on his planet, Q was granted visualization of what went on with Earth of the past and he saw how they all interacted, but especially between Data and Luna. He knew of Lal hidden in Data's quarters. She wasn't much to look at right now, as he hadn't much time to work on it. It would be another year before he could visit Data and see how she turned out. Q wanted so much to have Luna join his group of peers. She was so different than any he had ever met before, and was so precious to anyone she met. Even Aldain could not keep from talking about er to his fellow Elders. Of course he talked of Lily, Harry, Hermione and Ginny as well, but mostly about Luna. Of course Q may be a bit blind to the talks of the others, since he wanted Luna here with the others so much.

Aldain spent more time with Q when he returned home, to see how the Potters were doing. He even got some of the other Elders to watch as they went on with their lives back on Earth. They didn't see what Aldain and Q saw in Luna and the others. They didn't appear special like they said. Then one day while watching the students return to school, they witnessed Luna's power when she pulled Harry off to the side and told him what Jamie told them was true and Harry was going to be a part of the upcoming Tri Wizard Tournament. No matter what they would do to get out of it, it was going to happen and that it would all end, one way or the other, by the end of the school year. Either Voldemort would b defeated, or the world as they knew it would no longer exist.

Q wanted to leave his planet and return to earth and help in any way he could, but he was refused his powers and that what what ever happened, it would be that way.

Q was now kicking himself for refusing Lily's offer like he did. He now saw where his ego was bigger than his caring. He never cared for anyone until Jon Luc showed him the errors of his way. It didn't stop his Ego, though. Now he was sorry for the way he acted towards the Potters. Then he remembered what took place with Jamie and his first visit and how he saved his family from the past. If Q had not played with Potter, then he would never have met Luna or the rest. Lily and James would have died when Voldemort visited their home and Luna would not have a mother to look after her. He saw where even though he was thinking of the fun he could have, he never saw that by doing it, he created a situation that changed the future for the better for Harry, Luna and Jamie.

Now Q had to wait and see how it would all end up and had Aldain right there with him and ready to either chastise him or congratulate him, depending on the outcome.


	8. Chapter 8

A Life Worth Living Chapter Eight

The students all boarded the train and it was making it's way back north to Hogwarts. Harry and his friends were all sitting down to talk, but it was quite crowded, so Fred and Luna decided to go for a walk. They had been gone for an hour, when the windows began to frost. Hermione saw this and asked if it was cold enough for them to do this. She knew better than to ask, because no one was wearing a coat when they boarded the train.

Ginny looked at them too, and then she saw movement outside and jumped when she saw it was a Dementor. She had Harry bring up his Patronus and a large Stag went after the creature and soon, about six Dementors were fleeing from the Stag. Hermione and Ginny got up and ran outside the cabin to see if everyone was alright, but when they were told two students were taken by Death Eaters, she asked who? She had to catch Ginny when they told her it was Fred and Luna.

She dragged Ginny back to the cabin and told Harry what happened. Tears formed in his eyes when he heard it was his sister and her boyfriend. Harry wiped the tears away and hit his communicator to talk to Jamie. Data was the one to answer, and hen Harry began, his excitement made his words sound garbled. "Calm down Harry, I can't understand you. Now you said something happened to Fred and Luna. What happened to them?"

This time Harry slowed down his speech and told them what happened. Data contacted the Excalibur and asked them to center their tracking on Luna's communicator. When they transported on the signal, all they got were her robes. Data then asked them to center on her vitals, but they couldn't find them with their tracking. Data's calm exterior could not hide the fact that he was upset inside. His reason for the feeling was Luna was his favorite person and everyone knew it. He couldn't hide the fact if he wanted to.

Data had the Excalibur beam him aboard the train so that he could conduct a search for her and Fred. He didn't think he could find a trace of their life patterns, but he had to do something. He had just gotten there when Harry stopped him from leaving the cabin, "Data, Voldemort had Luna and Fred. He is using her power of sight to see his future. He doesn't know it doesn't work that way for her. She has to have a emotional onset to create one for her. I hope he doesn't know this, because if he does, then I am sorry for Fred. He will use him to get to Luna."

"How do you know all this Harry? Have you contact with this Voldemort?"

"Ya, Data, I do. It is sort of like a mind link, but one I wish I didn't have. It never turns out good for anyone when I get one."

"So you don't speak to each other, just feel each others emotions?"

"No, not emotions as Voldemort doesn't have any. It's more like, I see things through his eyes that he wants me to see. Like he is taunting me. Wanting me to react to these visions he sends me. He feeds off my fear and worry. I think he is stuffing himself with this one, because I am more worried now than I have ever been."

"I can understand why Harry. Does he ever give you an idea of where he is in these moments?"

"I can't make anything out of it. It's always too dark and there is no color or background when he shows me something. If I see something that looks important, I will let you know, but right now, there is nothing."

The Dementors were enough to take the minds of the student off anything else. The DEs used this to their advantage and took Fred and Luna with out anyone knowing. Now he had to find out where he took them.

ALWL-}

"Fred, do you have any idea of where we are?"

"Sorry sweets, haven't the foggiest. I do know we won't be visiting here again though. Kind of bleak if you ask me. Someone is in need of a decorator. Add a touch of color to this place. They don't even have any pictures hung."

"We're in a dungeon for Merlin's sake, Fred. Why would they hang portraits in a cell?"

"To scare us into talking. To keep our spirits low. To keep an eye on us. Any number of good reasons."

"Just don't give them any ideas. I wish they hadn't taken my robes from me or we would be out of here already. I wonder how they knew about them?"

"They took mine as well, so maybe it was to keep us from getting too comfortable. It is kind of chilly in here."I hope Data doesn't do anything irrational. I don't think he knows how powerful he really is, after mum gave him a boost. I hope he remembers to use Pads to help him in the search. I don't know if it will help on the train, but maybe around known DE's hangouts or homes."

"Well even if they do, don't count on getting out of here too quickly. I don't think they will be using a place well known for keeping us locked up. You did think you and Harry would be targeted this year, and you certainly were. I'm just glad I was with you to keep you from getting bored."

"I think you do a great job at keeping me entertained. Did you happen to have any of your little trinkets with you?"

"Ya, but nothing we can use to escape with. It might give us some cover if we can do it some way else. You're brilliant when it comes to getting out of pickles."

"But then, I knew no one was going to kill me when I did. I'm not too sure about these blokes. Besides, Harry never made it too difficult to escape any of his traps. Even Ron escaped from one of them."

"I guess you're right, they were too easy if Ron got out of one of them. He has trouble untying his shoe laces, with out getting them in a knot. Now, lets see if we can figure something out or find a way to contact someone."

Fred did his best to keep them in good spirits. He didn't want Luna to fall into a depression, taking him with her.

ALWL-}

Data used Albus to find out all the known sites of Death Eater activity. Homes and businesses locations. Frequent visits to establishments, like bars or stores. Gringotts was even watched by the Excalibur for known Death Eaters. He was doing everything he could to find Fred and Luna.

He was checking out a frequented spot by several DEs in Knockturn Alley, when he received a call from the Excalibur, "Commander Data, we have picked up a signal from a small village called Little Hangleton. There are known Death Eaters taking up residence in a home there. We can beam you right to them if you wish?"

"Just out side of the home would be fine. I don't want them to panic and possibly hurt someone. Do you see either Luna or Fred in the building?"

"No sir, but the lower levels of the building are blocked by some force we don't know. They could be kept there. Both levels are underground."

Data landed outside the home and he studied it before advancing on it. He used a scanner to try and find Luna and Fred, but it couldn't read anything below ground level. He saw eight figures above ground level, but none of them were Fred or Luna. All death eaters, probably. He went to the door and scanned for anything near it before he tried to enter. No one was there, so he tried the door, but it was locked. He then used his kit he got from Fred and George to pick the lock. He didn't want to make any noises to alert the Eaters.

Once he opened the door, he went through the first level, looking for a way to get to the lower levels. He hadn't gotten ten feet when someone was coming down the stairs. Data had to find a place to hide since he didn't want to stir up trouble. He found a place behind some curtains and waited while the person passed his spot. Data waited to make sure he wouldn't be right back out, and was rewarded when not a minute later he came back out carrying drinks to take back upstairs.

Data then entered the room the Eater just left, but found no way down. He came back out and went to the other end of the house. Still there was nothing for him to use to go down stairs. He walked back out of the house and went around back to search. Once again he was disappointed when there was no way to get in the lower levels.

He walked completely around the house and found no windows, small doors or any other means to gain entry. Was there really a lower level in the home? He was beginning to think there was not. He was going to go back into the house, when he heard more footsteps heading in his direction from inside the home. He had to use the transporter to get away. He had just made it when five Death Eaters walked out the door.

Data decided to forget the house for now, because he found no way to enter the lower levels. If there were any lower levels. It could have been echo sending out false readings.

Data made it back to the Potters where Remus and Sirius were gathering equipment for a search of their own. Data asked, "Did you find something?"

Remus answered, "We think we may know someone who could lead us to Fred and Luna. Since the Malfoy residence is vacant maybe we could get lucky and find someone there. Care to join us?"

"Yes please. I need to find Luna before she gets hurt."

"What about Fred?" Sirius asked with a smirk on his face.

"Of course, Fred also. Sorry if I sounded out of sorts and not thinking of him too."

Sirius softened, knowing Data's concern for his most prized person. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget there are two missing. Now grab my arm and we will aparate to a secluded spot outside the grounds of Malfoy Manor." and no sooner had he said it and they were standing on the spot they selected. Data still wondered how they were able to do this. Magic was much stronger than he could imagine.

Data took out his scanner and was ready to use it when, "There are three Death Eaters in the sitting room, and five in the kitchen. I see two bodies in the basement, and they could be Fred and Luna." Remus called out.

Data jumped to conclusions when he heard bodies, "Are they dead?" he said in anger.

"No, just lying down, possibly asleep. There are no guards around them, though, which is kind of strange."

"Yes, that is strange." Data said back to Remus. "Why aren't they guarded, unless they are under a spell?"

Sirius answered, "Only one way to find out, and that is to go in and find out of it's them." and he walked towards the door.

Remus stopped him from going any further, "Don't you think we should try to use a different entry, then the main one, Pads?"

"What's the fun in that Moony?"

"You mean other than the safety of Fred and Luna, should it be them?"

"Ya, good point. Lead on McDuff." and he followed behind Remus and Data as they made their way towards the back. They found a door that led to the lower level and there were still no guards around the two. They checked for any spells around the door and found several, which they began to tear down. Data was useless for this and had to stand back and watch as Remus and Sirius tore down seven spells of detection and protection.

Once the spells were down, they entered the lower level and found the source of the two figures they noticed. It was Fred and Luna and they were both unconscious. Data went right to Luna and Sirius and Remus went to Fred. They responded to the attempt to wake them up and Fred said, "Good Morning gentlemen, so glad you could find us. I didn't think you would find us so quickly."

However, Luna's comments didn't make any sense, "Remus, Sirius, thank you for finding us. I imagine everyone was worried about us. I can't believe they used Dementors to cover our capture. Shall we go home, or is there something else you need to do?"

Data was at a loss, as Luna made no move to say hello to him, or even acknowledge him. He looked to both Remus and Sirius and saw them as lost as he was. However, no one said anything until they heard more from the two.

Once back home, the two were sat at the kitchen table with a cuppa in front of them and answering questions from the others sitting there, and they were all feeling the same as the three rescuers. Lily stood up and turned back to the stove for another cuppa, when she twirled around and stunned the two claiming to be Fred and Luna. Remus secured them to the chairs they were sitting in and brought back to consciousness. Lily took the next step, "Alright, who are you two really?"

Fred answered up, "Mrs. Potter, surely you know who we are. Ask us anything to see if we are telling you the truth."

"Alright, Luna, what is your mothers full surname?"

"Selena Ann Wainswright."

"Fred, what is your middle name?"

"Gideon."

Lily knew they were not who they said they were, but there had to be something they didn't know about the two. Remus leaned to her ear and whispered something to her. Lily brightened and asked them each one more question, which they got right, then she asked Luna, "Who were the three that rescued you, Luna?"

"Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and I didn't know the third, probably a member of the OotP."

The smile was still on Lily's face as she asked, "Once again, who are you, as you are not Fred Weasley or Luna Lovegood."

"Why don't you believe us?" Luna cried.

Lily placed another cuppa in front of the two and Luna took a large swallow, with Fred taking one as well. The disclosure potion worked as the Polyjuice potion was canceled out to show the Carrows sitting there. Amycus looked up and told them, "You may have found us, but you will never find the real ones. All you could hope for is that the Master has pity on you and sends their bodies back to you. Of course it may be piece by piece."

The Carrows still didn't know Data and after what they saw next, they were probably glad they didn't as he pulled a blade from a knife completely from the handle and shoved it into the table. "If you wish to live, you will tell us now, where they are hidden. Right now, it is Mrs. Potter that is keeping me from ripping your heads off. She also knows that it will just work for a short time until I lose control of my actions." he then pulled the blade from the table and stabbed himself where the heart would be. Once again he pulled it out, dripping with blood, yet he still stood there as alive as any of the others. He stuck it back into the table.

Lily didn't know where the blood came from, but it certainly worked to scare the captives. However, they didn't know where Fred and Luna were kept as Voldemort only told one other about them. They didn't know who this was.

Data then went to Alecto and grabbed her hair and pulled back, jerking her head back as well. Data still had a dispassionate look on his face, but his tone was different, "I am getting really tired of this game and I want some answers, now. Who has my friends?"

Alecto spit out, "Lord Voldemort has them."

"Where does he have them?"

"We don't know. He had them brought before him, and then he had them taken to the cells below, but he sent us all out and that was all we saw of them. He called us back in much later and told us what he wanted us to do. He would not tell us where they were, just that they were in a secure place where they would never be found. He wanted us to gather as much information as we could get before you found us out. We didn't think it would be this fast."

"What does he want them for?"

"He didn't want the red head, just the blond girl. He has plans for her later on in the year. I guess the red head will just be keeping her company until the master tires of him. They usually last three or four days, before he disposes of them. The blond can count on a long visit, as the master needs her services in order to finish his goal."

"Which is?" Data continued.

"Don't know. Even the inner circle doesn't share this information." Alecto's neck was beginning to hurt, being twisted back like it was. Data took no pity on her and continued the pressure.

"What information did you hope to gain with this impersonation?"

"What ever you gave us. We didn't know what the master wanted to know, specifically. He just told us to gather as much information as we could."

Data didn't trust the two to be truthful. But he felt that most of what they said was true. He just didn't think they were truthful about Fred and Luna's location. He decided to split them up and give them a false image to work with. He walked to Amycus and grabbed his shoulder and pinched certain nerves which gave Amycus so much pain, he was screaming out for Data to stop. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. It finally got so bad, he passed out, but to Alecto it looked like he died. He was screaming and then he collapsed to the floor. Data just picked him up and threw him into a room. Alecto didn't know the room was full of mattresses to soften his fall.

She began to scram at Data, "You animal. You killed him in cold blood. You shall pay dearly for that. The master will give you such pain as you never felt before."

That just gave Data more fuel for his fire, "You mean like stabbing me in the chest? You saw where that would get him. Or poisoning me? The same results would come from that. Or how about your torture spell, what was that one Lily?"

"The Cruciatus Curse, I think you mean."

"That's the one. It will have no affect on me either. You see, I am like your master, as I don't feel pain. I can't be killed in a normal manner. Now, before I do you the same way, tell me what we want to Know. Where are the two we seek?"

"I'm telling you. I don't know. The master has them held hostage somewhere safe and only one person knows where that is, and he is the one guarding them."

Data saw Amycus starting to come around, and decided to play the game with his for a while. He waited u til he stood up and then he stunned Alecto with his phaser. It looked bad enough for Amycus to think her dead. Data looked to him and said, "OK, we know everything we need to know, you can go,"

"What about my sister?"

"Do you wish to carry her back to your Master?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think she will walk again." (tonight anyway) Data thought.

"Why are you letting me go after killing Alecto?"

"We are not completely like you. We do what we have to, to get answers. It just so happened, you lucked out."

"But I have to leave with my sister."

"Then take her. We don't need her anymore. You won''t be finding out what she said, so take her. But you will not be getting your wand back. You have to carry her."

Amycus collapsed on the floor. He knew he couldn't carry her all the way back to the master. He thought he might call for him through the mark, but then thought better of it. It would mean his death as well if he were to call him for that reason. Alecto needed a decent burial and he knew she wasn't going to get it from this lot.

Data took pity on Amycus and let him go, and told him he would find his sister in the Leaky Cauldron in the morning. Data had put tags on them so that the Excalibur could follow their moves. He just had to wait to see what he could find out.

Amycus made it back to the Dark Lord and reported what happened, which was the wrong thing to tell him, as the truth always hurt Voldemort's followers.

"You fool, why did you let yourself get caught. I told you if you found yourself in that situation, to kill yourselves. Now you come back telling me they released you after they got what they needed from your stupid sister. You probably brought a bug back with you, telling them where we are." Voldemort did a sweep with his magic, but found no trace on him. "What kind of fools are these people? They let you go without a trace on you? You must have been followed. Mulcifer, take a party and see what shows up on our doorstep. Kill anyone you see." and Mulcifer took twenty people with him and forty minutes later came back to report that there was no one out there.

"Once again, why did they release you with out a trace? I can't believe we are dealing with idiots. Dumbledore must be scraping the bottom of the barrel to get people. Carrow, you need to burn your clothes, just in case I missed something in my search for a trace. There has to be something on you for them to follow. Now leave me so that I can think things out." and his chamber cleared of his followers, leaving Voldemort to his thoughts.

'How did they see through them so fast. They must be aware that we would know something was up after they released Carrow. Why did they kill his sister and not him? What did they learn from Alecto that was so important that they could release her brother?'

Thoughts kept going through his mind as he could not grasp what Dumbledore was doing. Or was it Dumbledore? Carrow said he didn't know who it was that was asking him questions. Is there someone new working with Dumbledore that he didn't know about? He thought so hard that he was thinking beyond the limits of normal reasoning.

Meanwhile, Fred and Luna were sleeping on a pile of hay in their cell when Luna was awakened by something crawling in her hair. She jumped up from her place and looked down to see a small mouse digging into the hay stack to get away. "Where are you going little one, I won't hurt you." and she was shocked to see the mouse stop digging to look back at her. "Oh, you understand me then. Excellent, maybe you could show me a way out of here?"

"UH Luna, who are you talking to?" Fred yawned, while speaking.

"My little friend here. I think he was going to show us a way out." and the mouse was running to a tiny hole in the wall and disappeared in it. "Well, it looks like it was OK for him, but a bit too small for us." and she reshaped her straw pillow and laid back down to get some more sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A Life Worth Living Chapter Nine

Harry was sitting at breakfast the next morning when Hedwig brought him a letter from his mother and when he took the letter, he prepared a plate for her to eat and a drink of water before he read the letter.

HARRY:

We're sorry Harry, but we thought we found Fred and Luna, but it turned out to be the Carrows under a polyjuice potion.

They could not tell us where the two were, and we released Amycus to try and follow him to see if he was lying. Again, we're sorry to say, he wasn't.

If you should find out anything there, let us know so that we can follow up on it. I'm worried Harry, because if they are just wanting Luna, then Fred may be in big trouble. They may use him to get what they want from her.

We will not stop looking for them, just so you know. D is relentless in his search and he is using all his facilities at hand to help in the search. We have also been told that both vehicles will be leaving soon, so time is of the essence. Anything you hear, no matter how small or insignificant, must be told to us.

We all love you.

Mum, Dad and the rest.

Harry passed the letter on to Ginny and George and watched for their reactions. He wasn't pleased with either of them. George looked lost and Ginny looked like she was ready to kick some Arse. He never looked so scary.

Hermione and Ron then read it, and they both looked like George. Percy was brought up to date by George and he took the same look as his brother. Harry found it weird that only Ginny was the only one mad enough to kill right now. He thought it would be George.

Albus saw the looks on the Weasley family's faces and asked them all, including Harry and Hermione to see him after the meal was over He then told Minerva to let the proper Professors know what was going on with the students.

When they were all together, and Albus heard what was going on, he decided to use his own resources to investigate. He put out notices to all the OotP members to be on the look out for Death Eaters movement. The same thing to the shop owners in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. He didn't think with his advanced surveillance equipment, Data would have trouble finding the two. Tom must be using some awful strong magic to hide them.

Harry used his friends through out the school to listen to strange comments about things outside the school. He would gather the information and send it back to his parents and Data.

With everyone taking a part in finding Fred and Luna, it was hoped they would soon be found and brought back to them safely and unharmed. In the mean time, Harry and the rest were told about the Tri Wizard Tournament and Harry knew he was going to be a participant, even without entering his name. It was what him and Luna had been fearing, and it was happening just like they thought. However, with Luna and Fred being held captive, there was no way he was going to argue about being chosen. It was the only way to make sure he could do what he could to protect them.

ALWL-}

It has been two months and there was still no sign or communication about Fred and Luna. Because it has been so long, Harry was more than sure what was going on. Luna was going to be used as a bait for Harry, to get him to come before Voldemort. Harry sent a letter out to his dad and Sirius for a secure communication device between them. They didn't trust owl delivery, so Sirius decided to use Albus' floo to get the device to Harry.

Albus welcomed Sirius back to Hogwarts and then he called for Harry to join him in his office. Harry and Sirius hugged and then Sirius opened up, "Harry, this is a little something your dad and Remus built back in school. It's keyed to your dad, and is the most secure communication device we have. Just call out Prongs, and your dad will answer if he is available. D told me about his Comm problems, so we went with this."

"Thanks Pads. I can't believe that Tom has been able to keep Luna and Fred hidden from Data and the two ships. He must be using some strong magic to keep them out. I wish I had heard something about them, but no one seems to know. Even Kreacher has found nothing. He's looked everywhere he can go but no one was in any of the locations. You would think if he was using strong magic, it would show up on something?"

"I know pup. Listen, I have to get back and see if there is something I can do to help Data. I tell you, for someone who has no feelings. Data is sure kicking himself for not being able to find Fred and Luna. It's as if he were at fault for letting them get kidnapped."

"I wouldn't doubt it. He is more of Luna's protector, than anyone else. It's like it's his solemn duty to make sure she is safe. Tell mum and dad I love them and will see them in a couple of months." and Sirius nodded as he entered the floo.

ALWL-}

Fred and Luna were talking as usual, about nothing. Luna kept up their spirits by saying that D was out there looking for them and was sure to find them soon. They still refused to use Data's name in hope Voldemort never learns about him. They knew they were being monitored by someone, but the only one they ever saw was a young man who brought them their food, or what they called food. Fred called it slop. It was really mush that tasted like they made it once a week and fed it to them through out the week. By the end of the week it was starting to turn. The water they served with it tasted like it was straight from the Loo.

This got Fred thinking it was about feeding time and asked Luna, "What do you think is on the menu for tonight? I hope it's Roasted Beef with Smashed potatoes and sauce and a side of baby carrots with pearl onions."

Luna licked her lips after what Fred said and added, "Ohhh, that does sound good. And for dessert, chocolate pudding with clotted cream. Oh, and some bread and butter to go with the meal."

"Girl, you're a person straight out from my heart. When we get out of here, I am going to take you to dinner and order that very same meal. In the mean time, our slop is served." and the young man pushed the bowls into the cell and stepped back so they could not grab him.

The two looked at the meal with disdain. It was like Fred said, slop. The only thing it did was keep them from starving, barely.

They ate in silence, since the man was standing there waiting for them to finish. Once they were finished, the bowls and glasses were retrieved by the man and they were once again alone.

"Well, that was a pleasant conversation we had with our keeper, don't you think love?"

"He was quite talkative tonight, wasn't he. I wonder what got him so wound up. Maybe he has a date for the evening?"

"Who would date an ugly looking chap as him? She would have to be very desperate. OH YA, Pansy." Fred laughed out. Luna slapped him in the arm, or at least she tried. She wasn't quite close enough to reach. But she got her point across.

They settled back down and were once again talking about nothing.

ALWL-}

It was the day of the drawing of names for the Tournament. The two schools had arrived the day before and they didn't mingle with the other schools. Harry tried talking to some of them, but they never answered him, so he left them all alone.

Harry knew what to expect, and he was going to complain about being drafted into the Tournament, just to make it look like he didn't want any part of it.

After supper, they all joined in the Trophy Room where the Goblet sat. Flames were shooting out from it, like it was on fire, except that the flames were blue and looked cold to the touch. If touched, they would have burned, but it was a burn like frost bite.

Harry and his friends sat as far from the Goblet as they could get, and waited for Harry's name to be drawn.

Albus was standing by the Goblet, ready to start the Tournament. There was a small talk before it all began, and a retelling of the rules. Then Albus took a staep forward and the first name was released into the air, where Albus caught it. "Miss Fleur De Lacour, Beauxbatons is our first Champion."

Fleur stepped forward and was guided to a room to the rear of the chamber. Albus then stepped forward again and the flame shot out another name, "Mr. Viktor Krum, from Durmstrang." and he stepped forward and followed Fleur's steps to the room.

Again Albus stepped forward and the flame shot out the last name, "Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts."

With that name, Harry let out a breath and a sigh of relief. He thought the drawing was finished. Albus did also and turned his back on the Goblet, when it belched out another name. He didn't even have to look at it, but he did to make sure, "Harry Potter, Independent."

Both Karkaroff and Madam Maxime became heated when this was announced. Ivan wanted to know why there was a fourth member in a three person challenge and Olympe wanted to know about this independent entry. Albus couldn't answer either question. He also wished to know about this independent entry. He felt, like Harry did, that this was all part of a plan of Tom's. With the abduction of Fred and Luna and now this. There was too much to be a coincidence.

Harry walked to the back to join the other champions where he was greeted by stares from the three. Cedric walked up to him and asked, "Harry, what is this all about. I know you were talking about your name being drawn, but what is an independent champion?"

"The only thing I can come with is there can't be two champions from the same school. Do you think I would put my name in as an independent? I don't even know what it is. How could anyone know what it is, if the drawing hadn't been made yet when our names were entered. Only a person with knowledge of the system could enter a name like that. However, I hope you can see where this is going to help us find Luna and Fred. It has to."

"Harry, I never asked if you put your name in. I know you didn't. I think your idea had merit. Four different locations, even if one of them is not really a known location. Now we have to get the others to believe us."

"They can believe what they want to Cedric, but it won't change anything. They can hate me if they wish. There will be some here in school that will, so why not the other schools as well."

Like Harry thought, there were those who didn't like Harry being on the Tournament for one reason or another, but mostly because it looked like Harry was trying to out do Cedric. The biggest instigator was Slytherin, but they were closely followed by Hufflepuff, which is Cedric's house.

The one that seemed odd, was Draco. He seemed to have no opinion about what was going on. This gave Harry the idea Draco may know something about Luna and Fred's disappearance. He just didn't know how to get him to talk.

Things were moving along too slow for Harry, as he wanted Fred and Luna back and this tournament over with. He knew something was going to happen with the end of the tournament, and he didn't look forward to this, but of it meant getting his friends back, then he wanted it to end.

That Jamie told him he did not know how this was going to end, because of the difference from what he knew from history, didn't set well. He wanted everything to be in his favor in order to go forward.

ALWL-}

The day of the first challenge was about a week away when Harry was asked to visit Hagrid for something. Harry knew what to expect, but he had to act surprised when he saw them. Dragons were to be used and what was needed to complete the challenge. He also knew what he was going to do for the challenge. The same Jamie told him he did in the past. He would accio his broom, but he would try to stay in the stadium this time.

After he was taken to see the Dragons, he had to let the others know what was in store for them. He also already had all the in formation he needed, thanks to Hermione and Ginny. The other champions could have all the time they needed to find their information. Harry felt he was well prepared for the challenge ahead of him.

Cedric was the first he found and he pulled him off to the side, "Cedric, I know what the first challenge concerns. I hope your ready for this, Dragons. I don't know what we need to do, but Dragons are our obstacle. I don't think we have to fight them or defeat them, as that is too cruel even for the Ministry."

"Tell me Harry, why did I sign up for this?"

"For the glory."

"If that's what I said, then shoot me as I have never been this stupid in my life. I can't believe we have to face a Dragon."

Harry left and soon found Viktor talking to Karkaroff, his head master. Viktor saw him coming towards him and stopped his talk to see what Harry wanted.

"Viktor, do you wish to know what the first challenge is?"

"I vish I did, so that I might prepare for it properly. Do you know vhat it is Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, and preparing is definitely in your future. I don't know what we have to do, but I know there is a Dragon involved."

"Urgggghhh! I hate Dragons and they hate me as well. Thank you Mr. Potter for this. Have you told the others yet?"

"Cedric, but not Fleur yet. I haven't seen her since I found out what it is we are facing. I'm going looking for her now." and Harry went in search of the young french woman.

Fleur had already gone to her room for the evening and Harry got one of the other students to come see him about something important. Fleur was writing her parents when she was asked to join Harry outside.

Fleur found the young man waiting by the door to the carriage, "You wish to see me Harry?"

"Yes Fleur, I need to tell you what you will be facing in the first challenge. It will be a Dragon."

"WE HAVE TO BEAT DRAGON?"

"No Fleur, I don't think we have to beat him, just stay away from him."

"But what kind of a challenge is that? Surely there is more to it."

"Oh, I agree there is more to it, but I don't know what it is. I can't see the governing officials wanting wanting to see someone or something hurt. I hope I didn't wake you to tell you this, but it is important for you to at least know what you will be facing and give you time to prepare. Cedric and Viktor have already been told and they have started their research already."

"And you waited to tell me last? Do your favor them over me, Harry?"

"Don't do that Fleur. You know I don't care for any of you any more than another. It's just I found Cedric as soon as I entered the castle and Viktor just after I left Cedric. I had to chase you down to your carriage to find you."

Fleur smiled at him and replied, "I am just kidding with you Harry. I know you don't feel that way. I was tired and decided to retire early tonight. I had yet to fall asleep, so your page came at a good time.. Please forgive my attempt at humor."

"I do." he laughed as he walked back to the castle. Now all he had to do was get Hermione and Ginny's help to find a way to out think a dragon. At least that is all he hoped he had to do.

Ginny used her influence with her brother Charlie to get a more complete work about Dragons, and it paid off as he got particular knowledge for each dragon. More in depth knowledge. However, he was forbidden to give the information out to the other champions because what Charlie did was against the rules of helping the champions.

He gave the paperwork back to Ginny to return it to Charlie so he wouldn't get in trouble. He sent a letter back with it to thank him for his help.

His wait for the day to come finally made it and Harry woke to nerves that made his stomach do dances. He never felt like this before and he had been in some nervous situations. Even the Basilisk didn't cause this because he didn't have time to think about it. Now he sat there with a cuppa and some toast as his breakfast. He knew he couldn't eat anything more.

No one thought it was a good idea to sit and try to talk to him while he was in this frame of mind. Ginny did approach him, but when he didn't react to her being there, she let him be. She knew he wasn't ignoring her, it was just that he had so much on his mind.

Harry didn't want to be thinking about Luna and Fred, but he couldn't clear his mind of them. He wished he knew how they were and even more so, where they were at. He worried more for Fred than Luna, because he had no value for Voldemort. The only reason he could still be alive is because of Luna. He could be used to get information from her by threatening him. That was what he hoped was happening anyway. He had to have hope for the two of them.

He sat there for as long as he could when they finally chased him to the back room with the other champions while the students made their way to the Pitch for the first challenge. Once he entered, he was pulled into hugs by all three of them because of how he helped them. Fleur was chosen as the speaker of the three of them, "Harry, thanks to you, we are better prepared and hopefully successful in this challenge, No matter how it ends, we know that because of you we stand a better chance to survive."

Harry listened to her and when she was finished he replied, "I couldn't let you all go into the challenge and not know what I knew. It had to be a fair challenge for all of us. Now, have you all got a plan for what is coming?"

They didn't get a chance to reply as Harry was called to the back by someone calling his name. He walked back there and found Ginny and Hermione waiting to speak to him, "Harry, I hope you don't get yourself killed because of this stupid challenge. Hermione has your Broom and when you call for it, it will be full sized. Now, do you know which Dragon you will be facing?"

"Not yet. No one had come in to talk to us. We were just going to talk to each other about what we had planned. The Professor should be in soon to talk to us and tell us what we have to do and which Dragon we have to face. In fact, I think I hear them coming now." and before he could leave, Ginny grabbed his robes and pulled him in for a hug and a kiss. Hermione gave him a hug as well and then they were gone.

Professor Dumbledore walked through with Ivan and Olympe to give the champions there task and which Dragon they would face. Harry was the last to draw from the bag, but the only Dragon left was the Ridgeback, so it was a mute point.

Now he had to sit back and wait for his turn to come around. He listened as the crowd cheered for the three before him and he watched as they came through with each sporting some sort of injury. None of them appeared serious though, so he felt better about his chances. Now it was time for him to go out and face it.

Harry walked to the entrance to the Pitch and called for his Broom, "Accio Firebolt!" and he watched as the broom left Hermione's hands and fly to his. He grabbed the broom and jumped on it and was off to begin his challenge. He felt the fire from the Dragon as he chased Harry around he Pitch. Harry needed to keep a good lead on the Dragon before he made his move to grab the Egg and leave the Pitch.

As he passed the nest, he saw his target and figured he would make his attempt on the next trip around. He had built a good lead on the Dragon, but he didn't know if it was enough for him to make a run for the Egg. He tried to make his lead bigger, but the Dragon was not about to make it easy for him. He felt it was this next turn or it would be a long session for Harry. It had to be on this run he went for the Egg.

He came around the end of the Pitch and made the stretch. He was going as fast as the broom would take him and when he turned in for the Egg, the Dragon flew by him and had to slow down and turn to get back to him. By that time, Harry had the Egg and was headed for the exit. He made it back to the room and made his way to the infirmary to get checked out. He was cleared by Madam Pomfrey and free to go back to his dorm and the waiting students.

The celebration in the common room was loud and joyous. They all shouted for Harry to open the egg to see what the clue was. He stood on top of the table holding the egg and teasing everyone with his hand on the knob that would open the egg. He finally twisted the knob and the room was filled with a screeching noise that no one knew what it was. He closed it immediately and had to wait for a bit to clear his head. He wished Jamie had mentioned this when he told him of the challenge.


	10. Chapter 10

A Life Worth Living Chapter Ten

The following three weeks after the first challenge were dramatic ones for Harry and his family. First was Harry learning what Jamie told him was true and there was to be a dance prior to the Christmas Hols. When he asked Ginny if she would go with him, she kidded him by asking, "Am I the first one you asked, or just the last one to ask?"

Harry confused her by answering, "Yes."

"So, which one was it?"

"I thought I just told you."

"Told me what? Am I the first or the last one you asked?"

"And I told you yes. What is so hard about that?"

"It didn't answer my question."

"It answered both of your questions. What didn't you understand?"

"OH, I get it. I was the first you asked, and also the last one, unless I say no."

"Yes."

"Yes."

Then Harry continued the talk by asking, "Is that a yes to my asking or my last statement?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now will you go to Hogsmeade with me when the time comes?"

"Don't you think you are asking An awful lot of me now? What if I had plans to go on the next trip with someone else?"

"Then by all means, keep them. He may have you for Hogsmeade, but I have you for the dance. That is much more intimate, if you ask me."

"What happened to the easy to confuse Harry Potter? This new one is no fun anymore. You know I will go to Hogsmeade with you, you sot. Now, is there anything else you wish to ask me?"

"Yes."

Ginny waited a few seconds then practically screamed, "Well, what is it?"

"Who does your nails?" and he ducked as Ginny tossed a pillow at him. He laughed his way out of the room.

ALWL-}

Fred and Luna were thinking about what might be going on back home, when Luna remembered something, "Fred, since there is the Tri-Wizard Championship going on this year, that means there will be a Yule Dance. Would you go to the Ball with me this year?"

"Why Princess, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yup." Luna answered him with a knowing wink.

"It's quite inappropriate for a person such as me to be asking a Princess out, let alone being asked by said same Princess. However, since no one is around to hear me, then Hell Yes. I would love to go to the Ball with you."

Then they laid there both thinking about the Ball and them floating around to the music, yet knowing there was no way they would be there.

Luna had been quiet for quite a while, when she sat up abruptly and said out loud, "Yes Lal, it's me. Please come find us."

Fred sat up as well when she did and Had to ask, "What was that all about?"

"Lal is reaching out for me. Hopefully we will soon be saved. She is going to try and get Data to come get her. With her help, he should be able to find us."

"Who's Lal? Have we met her yet? How do you know her, and what does Data have to do with her?"

She laid back down feeling better, knowing someone has an idea of where she is. She knew Lal would lead Data right tho them. She told Fred of Data's creation and how he fashioned her by using Luna as a model.

ALWL-}

Jon Luc never saw Data like he was right now. Emotions were never a part of him until he met the Potters and Luna in particular. He was never anxious or nervous. He was always calm, even under the most stressful of circumstances. Now he was pacing and worrying, like he was an expectant father. No one was able to calm him down. Until just now.

Jon Luc was contacted by the enterprise that Data was needed back on their ship due to a disturbance going on in his room. It would have been taken care of, except the lock on the door precluded that.

As soon as Data was told this, he knew what was going on and he was beamed right to his door. He entered his password and the door opened for him, displaying what was going on in his room. He didn't know how it happened, but Lal had been activated and was acting in a most peculiar way.

He tried to get her to calm own, but she kept repeating, "Must save them. Must save them."

"Lal, are you talking about Luna and Fred?"

"Yes, must save them. It is what you want father, so I just have do it."

Everyone around them heard what Lal said and wondered what she was talking about. Data explained what she meant, "I created Lal, so she thinks of me as her father, though that is quite impossible. I am just her creator, but she means more than that to me. I am afraid I used someone as a model when I did it and now I think I may have put too much into it. Lal, do you know how to find them?"

Lal twisted her head sharply towards Data when he asked her this, then tilted her head to the side and answered, "I believe so. I am attuned to Luna's bio rhythms and if I am within ten miles of her, I can sense her. I know this is also very hard, but it is something to work with, father."

"It is Lal, but like you said, it is more than what we had. Now where do we start?"

They knew where they had already searched, so they thought somewhere new. They started in London and the ten mile reach helped out greatly as all that had to do was land in three different locations to cover it all.

They tried Godrics Hollow because of Voldemorts connection with it, but she didn't find a signal there. They tried several more places, when Sirius asked about the town of Somerset. No one asked him why, but they did follow his suggestion, and as soon as she landed, she found the trail. It was about one mile away, to the north and slightly east. As soon as she said it, Sirius began to run to the spot he knew they would find them. Everyone followed him, trying to keep up. Remus was the only one in shape enough, except for Data and Lal. But they didn't know where he was running to, so they stayed behind him. Then Remus knew where he was going and he slowed them all down since they were now close.

Remus didn't know why Sirius thought of this, but however he did it, he felt he was right. It was the home of his girlfriend Marlene McKinnon and her family. They were killed after school was over for them. It was about a year before Jamie saved them.

They approached the house quietly as there were lights on in the house. This told them that whoever it was, was there illegally. Before anyone could make a move, Sirius turned into Pads and searched his way before they moved in. He wanted to bark out loud when he found the scent he was looking for, in the basement. Fred and Luna were kept down there. He went around to the front and sniffed around there and found the traces of seven different people in the home. These did not include Luna and Fred.

He changed back to Sirius and reported what he found. Data almost blew it for them as he wanted to charge right in and do harm to these hurtful people. They got him to see reason and took him around back, to the kitchen area to see if there was a better way in.

No one noticed that Lal was missing from the group. She found a basement window that was unlocked and opened it and entered the home. The first thing she saw was Fred and Luna chained to the wall. She saw where they had not been tortured, but had been fed sparingly.

Fred didn't know who, or what this was in there with them, but whoever it was, did not mean them any harm, and maybe was there to rescue them. He kept quiet as it moved through the shadows, not making any noise. Fred looked to Luna and saw her smiling at the figure as it moved along. Luna even whispered, "Good Luck."

Lal made it to the top of the stairs and tried the door. It was unlocked, but she didn't open it. She waited patiently for the others to attack before she opened her door and helped out from the rear. It was a good decision as somehow the others were detected and were in a fight for their lives. They were holding their own, but Jon Luc only had his phaser with him and it had little affect on the magic protecting the kidnappers. They were at a stand still, when all of a sudden, the people inside began to fall at an alarming rate. It was always from the rear, so the ones in front didn't know what was going on, until they were down to just two against the Attacking forces.

When the two turned around, it was to what looked like someone in a silver mask and suit. He was fast, strong and smart. It took only a few seconds for Lal to take out the final two. Data walked up to her and held his hand out to her, but she reached out and pulled him in for a hug, like Luna would do.

Data didn't know how to react to this, but held the hug longer than he should have, but Lal didn't care as she wanted it to last as long as father would let it. The others moved around them as they hugged and went to the basement to free Fred and Luna from their containment.

Luna actually had tears in her eyes when they entered the cell they were kept in. She didn't think they would be saved until Harry finished the Tournament.

Fred was trying to rip the chains from the wall, as he attempted to get to his rescuers. It was the greatest feeling he ever felt that did not involve Luna or George. He felt he had to add George, because he knew him longer than he did Luna. He was not thinking rationally.

Data and Lal finally joined up with the rest and they gathered the DEs and brought them to the Ministry and turned them over to the Auror Division. From there they made it back to the Manor, where the two were fed the best meal they had in months. It wasn't the roasted beef with smashed potatoes and sauce, with baby carrots and pearl onions, but there was pudding for Luna as her dessert.

Luna and Fred went to bed early that night and Data was there with Lal and Luna to wish her goodnight and for Lal and Luna to talk for a bit before Data returned her to the Enterprise. He never dropped the thought of how she was activated and thought it was a good chance for him to ask, with Luna present. "Lal, do you know how you were activated, with out my voice command?"

"Yes father, a young boy named Aldain visited your room and brought me to life, then told me to tell you that Luna did not deserve what she was being put through, so he gave me the ability to feel her life form. He also told me to tell you that you are welcome and to make sure that I turn out right. Was I going to turn out wrong, Father?"

"No Lal, you were not. You were going to turn out fine, but I think I know what Aldain meant. It will take some work, but I will make sure that it happens. Luna, I am sorry for what you and Fred went through, I should have been more aware of yours and Harry's situation. It will not happen again. Do you both wish to return to school after the Christmas Holidays?"

"No, we wish to return before then. We have a dance to attend. We started it already, but were unable to enjoy it. Now we will do it right. We will be going back tomorrow. We have quite a bit to catch up on. Poor George and Ginny are probably worried sick about us. Harry is probably ready to kill someone and Hermione is doing everything she can think of to find us. And then there is the school work we have missed. Hopefully we will be caught up by the end of the year, and Harry can settle down by the end of it, after he finishes off Tom. He is going to finish him off, isn't he?"

"He will, if I have anything to do about it. I cannot let something like what happened to you and Fred, happen to anyone else. People should not have to live in fear." and with that, Data and Lal wished her a goodnight and they left.

Data Took Lal back to the Enterprise and talked with her before he turned off her life force. He kissed her forehead before he left and missed the glow coming from her eyes and the tear that dropped from them. Emotions were not supposed to be a part of her programming, but they were were going to be a part of it, but it would not be a good thing for her or Data.

ALWL-}

The first thing the next morning, Fred and Luna used the Floo system to return to Hogwarts and Albus called for Harry, Ginny, George, Hermione, Ron and Percy to come to his office before eating. Ron looked at the food on the table as he walked up to the Headmaster's office, like it was going to disappear.

Fred and Luna sat in the far corner to watch as they entered and sat in the chairs in front of the desk Albus was sitting at. "I have some news for you this morning that you all may find interesting. It seems you have a visitor this morning." and Fred and Luna walked up behind them and Fred grabbed George and Luna grabbed Ginny. They both jumped up when this happened and turned and about cried out for who it was.

The only word that left either of their mouths came from Ginny and that was, "When?"

"Yesterday." Luna answered.

From George came, "Who?"

Fred added, "Data, James, Sirius, Remus, Jamie, Jon Luc and Lal."

Ginny was still hugging Luna when she asked, "What did she look like? Was she cute?"

Luna smiled as she answered, "She looked like a robot and I guess she was cute, for how she looked. She was so loving though, you had to look past her appearance. She really cared for us. She had a bond, of sorts with me. I hated to see her leave last night."

"You mean we missed her? Why?"

"Data needed to bring her back, since she wasn't completed yet. He asked Lily if he should blank the to crews minds of her existence and Lily said she didn't think it would be necessary. They would act like she was new to them when he brought her to life. Data is worried that he would get the two captains in trouble."

"He certainly has had an adventure since he has been here. I wonder when they will be returning to their own time?"

"Jon Luc and Jamie said not until Harry has completed his destiny. It is either to end Voldemort or die trying and intend to make sure that second part does not happen. Now, have they announced the Yule Ball yet?"

"That's right, the Ball. Yes they have and everyone is partnered but you two?" Harry said.

Fred jumped in and said, "Who said we weren't partnered. I asked and Luna accepted. We even tried to share a dance while in captivity. It was not much of a dance, so it should continue during the Ball. So George, who's the lucky Lady?"

George got a goofy look on his face and said, "Me." which brought a laugh to everyone. He then corrected himself, "I was lucky enough to get Hermione to agree to go with me. Thank goodness too, because right after she agreed to go with me, Viktor Krum was there to ask her to go with him. Then he even asked Ginny and was turned down again. Harry got him to ask Daphne Greengrass to the Ball and and she agreed. Fleur was asked by Bill, and she accepted. So, we are all happy with who we are going with, I think."

Fred laughed out, "You think? Who may not be too happy?"

"Ron asked Lavender to the dance, but she was already going with Dean. So he asked Romilda Vane and she accepted. Not his first choice, so who knows." Ginny laughed. Ron didn't look too interested in what they were talking about. All he thought about was the meal down in the hall he was missing.

Luna asked the next question, "Have they had the Hogsmeade Weekend yet? I need to get a few things to complete my robes."

Fred answered for everyone, "Even if they have, George and I can get you there for your things. If this isn't something you wish to try, then we will get the things for you."

Luna smiled before she answered, "That's sweet Fred, but I think I will just go with you. It would be quite embarrassing for you. And no Hermione, I'm not above another adventure. It may not have been comfortable where we were, but I was with the second best person to be a hostage with. He knows who is first and it doesn't bother him in he least. At least I don't think it does. What do you think Fred?"

"Hey, in this instance, second is as good as first. In fact, it is even better, because first is kin. I love Ginny, but not in that manner. I'm sure Harry loves Luna, but there again, not in that manner." They all made their way to the great hall to eat and continue their talk. The twins made their plans for their little adventure with Luna.

So, without even asking, Fred, George and Luna used the secret passage to get to Hogsmeade and get the things Luna needed, plus a few things of their own. Since it was Saturday, a little pre-dance party to welcome back Fred and Luna was in order.

When they were seen by Professor Dumbledore as they walked the street of the village, he wished them a good afternoon and continued on his way. The smile he wore when he was past them, stayed hidden from their view. Luna knew what happened and called out to the Professor, "You have a good day also sir. We will see you back at school. Oh and sir, thank you for everything you have done for us."

Albus turned and bowed to the three of them and then continued his walk back to the school. Since they had just been back this day, he felt they needed to walk free for a bit, before being confined to the school until the Christmas Hols.

Luna left the twins for their own plans, and walked into the dress shop to make her purchases. She wanted to look her best for Fred, and make him proud of his choice of partner. She didn't know how proud he already was of her. During their lock up, another girl might have become weak and cried or complained, but Luna joked and carried on with Fred, as if they were still in school. It made the time there tolerable at least. He also remembered his promise to her for a meal, on him.

They got back to the common room with out being found with their goodies, and the rest of the evening was a fun time for all, where there was singing and dancing, games and some heavy kissing. Hermione never thought she would allow such frivolous behavior in school, but George changed her opinion of flirting and public display of affection. She shared some heated kisses with George, but would not let them go any further, which he respected.

Harry and Ginny had their share as well, which the twins let him know how far he could go, and no further through fear of humiliation. They would never harm him, but his ego would take a huge hit. They also knew he would never do anything like that to their sister. Lily would disown him if she found out.

The final week went by quickly and now the group was making it's way down to the main hall and the dance. This dance was for real and Harry joined the other champions at the door to wait for their entry. He saw where Daphne was clutching Viktor's arm as her housemates walked by her with crude comments. Nothing too vulgar, but bad enough to cause her to blush and hide her face.

Bill was getting the same thing from all houses, but he looked up proudly and just nodded in agreement. He knew what he was getting into when he asked Fleur to the dance, and he knew he would be the envy of a large number of school mates. He was extremely happy that he was asked to be the Security Chief for the Tournament, other wise he would never have found Fleur and got to ask her to the dance.

Ginny was surprised when she got the attention she got. It seemed her biggest admirer was Michael Corner as he was the loudest. Harry also felt he was the most obnoxious, with some of his words toward Ginny. He would set him straight later, after the dance. Maybe on the train ride home.

Cedric and Cho seemed to draw the least amount of attention, and it bothered Cho, because of her vanity. She knew Daphne was better looking than she was, but not as popular. Fleur was much better looking than she was, but she was with an outsider. Ginny was the one she couldn't understand. She felt she was better looking than Ginny and much more popular. She thought it was because she was with Potter, that she was shown so much attention. It would bother her all night.

Finally the champions were led into the hall and to their table. The meal came first, then the champions stood to start the dance with the waltz.

After it was finished, it was complete chaos as the real dancing began. The music was loud and fast. The dancing was wild and all over the place. The drinks were spiked if you were to go to the right bowl for them. This was Seamus and Deans idea. The twins knew they would get the blame for it though, and didn't really care.

The night went on without a hitch, and even Ron enjoyed the evening with Romilda. She was funny, charming, very pretty and just fun to be with.

There were always people on the dance floor who switched partners during the dance, but Harry's group was not a part of that, which upset Michael to no end. He wanted to dance with Ginny really bad. He even asked for a dance from Luna, which also didn't work out. He didn't get a dance from any of the Potter girls, as he called them. It turned out to be a long night for Michael, and a brilliant night for all of Harry's friends and himself. It would be the talk of the entire trip home the next day.


	11. Chapter 11

A Life Worth Living Chapter Eleven

The Train ride home was not all about the dance the previous evening, it was also a welcome back to Fred and Luna. It could have been done at the dance, but the students decided to give them a chance to enjoy themselves after the ordeal they just went through. It never occurred to the students that the dance was second to being back with all their friends. However, Fred and Luna enjoyed the time they were given to themselves. Now they could enjoy their reunion with everyone.

Harry and Luna didn't get much of a chance to talk since they got back and they didn't have much of a chance during the train ride, so they would speak about each others time away from each other. The only thing Harry knew was that there were no big names guarding Fred and Luna and they never saw any of them, except for Lucius Malfoy, who was the one in charge of the kidnapping. He was not seen again during their capture. It was weird for Luna, as she was never asked a question about Harry or the others. Not even about Lily and James being back. She thought it would be a top priority question for Tom.

With the visits finally over, it was about time for the trip to be over as well. They were about twenty minutes from the station, which was enough time for Fred and Luna to get to eat some of the treats that Harry bought from the cart lady. When the train pulled into the station, they could see the Potters, Weasleys and Grangers standing there waiting for their arrival. Even Data was there, holding a dozen roses for you know who. Every one knew they were for Luna. He may never have announced it verbally, but his actions showed who his favorite was. No one cared, though, because they all had the same feelings for Luna. She was that kind of a girl.

Once they were home, and Harry and Luna were alone, Luna asked the first question, "OK Harry, how did the first challenge go? Was it like Jamie said it would be?"

"Exactly like he said it would be, Luna. It was like I already knew what was going to happen, with each step, starting with the Goblet. Spooky in a way, but grateful that I knew in advance. It saved me a lot of headaches. As for the challenge, Knowing what to expect and how to approach it, I got through it without a singe to any part of my body or clothes. My broom lost a few bristles, but it survived. Now, what was it like for you?"

"OK, promise me you won't tell anyone I said this, but if Fred hadn't have been with me, I doubt if I could have made it. I mean, he made it actually, kind of fun. Of course the food was the worst I ever ate, and the conditions were deplorable, but the company was excellent. He kept me cheery and full of hope we would be found. We talked about what our next meal was going to be like, though we knew it was porridge. We talked about everyone we loved and the ones we didn't like so much. And then, I asked him to be my date for the Ball, should we be free by then. Of course at that time we had no such hope. He said a lowly person like himself should never go to a dance with a Princess, let alone be asked to a dance by one. However, under the circumstances, he accepted my request. Funny how things worked out, wasn't it?"

Harry then asked, "Ginny and Hermione are both curious about Lal. What can you tell me about her?"

"Well, she is so sweet. She loves Data and calls him father. He keeps correcting her, but she insisted on continuing to call him father. I hope we get to see her completed before they have to leave. She is my height and size, but the weight can't be the same, as she is made of metal, unless this metal is lighter than skin. She came to life, according to Data, by Aldain. He gave her the ability to trace my life force, by giving her the same readings as mine. However, it was Sirius that brought them to where we were. It was his girlfriends house where she was killed before Jamie got here the first time."

"How is they came by it. I mean how did they get control of the home? And how did they get the cell in the basement?"

"Harry, it's Tom we are talking about. Tell me what he can't do, if he wants it bad enough? OK, so maybe mum and dad did cheat death, but it was thanks to outside help. And maybe he did die that night, but once again, it was due to outside help. And I don't mean Jamie. It was because of Q, that he was here. He may not be a hero, but he did save someone we both love and care for. I will always be grateful to him for that, and so should you."

"I didn't mind Q that much. He was kind of funny, if you think about it. Why he has this fixation over Jon Luc is beyond me though. What did Jon Luc do, to drive him to the point of losing his powers like he did?"

"Jon Luc told us his history with Q. How he always came out on top of their encounters. That has to be an irritation for someone such as Q, for someone used to getting his way."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right Harry. You know I'm always right."

With that, Harry laughed and said "Goodnight Luna." and he walked out of her room.

ALWL-}

The Hols were filled with visits from all the friends and Christmas was especially festive with the crews of both ships able to join with the Potters for their meal. It was an all day affair and the help of twenty five House Elves was needed, but they all got to eat and sing carols. Lily loved it, but didn't wish to repeat it again, as it wore her out.

Data was able to bring Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Harry to the Enterprise to visit with Lal. He activated her and she immediately hugged her father and then Luna. She also made a Christmas wish to Data, and that was to visit with the Potters one more time before they left. He made her a promise that when the time came for them to return to their correct time, he would bring her down to say her goodbyes. The four stayed with her for a couple of hours and then didn't want to leave, they enjoyed Lal that much. Data had to return them, because of the restriction Jon Luc put on him. Each visit was monitored and the time noted, so the command could check each visit and if anything occurred during the visit, it could be tracked.

Once they were back, the rest of the Hols flew by and it was soon time to return to school. The return feast was one full of questions by the visiting schools. They all wanted to know what they did and what they got.

They all got settled in and were soon back on schedule, with Harry learning the message of the Egg and how to complete the task in the easiest way. Neville provided the information and Severus provided the material, after Luna asked if she could have some for Harry to complete his challenge. It seemed that all Luna had to do was smile at a male and she got her way. Fred agreed with this assessment, as he was putty in her hands. If you would have asked Severus, he would have said it wasn't Luna, but Lily he did it for. His crush on her had never diminished.

What ever the reason, Harry had his supply of Gillyweed, with enough to try and see how it worked. He took just a pinch when he used the Prefects Lav, because of the pool in it. The pinch let him remain underwater for ten minutes, so the amount he had left should last close top an hour. What he truly liked about it, was the speed and the freedom it provided him. He did not have to concentrate on a spell to maintain the form he chose, like the shark head spell or the bubble charm that were going to be used by the other three champions.

Harry then practiced using magic underwater to see if it would affect the pattern or the intensity of the spell. He saw that both were affected by the water. The disbursement was greater, but the intensity was lessened. So for a spell to work right, he had to be close to his target or it would be ineffective. He also had to learn about his vision while underwater. You could see something, but the water made it appear farther and not exactly where you thought it should be. He found this out in the lake when he tested his theory. He went out into the lake and he brought a silver spoon with him for his test. He would toss the spoon over his shoulder and then go looking for it. When he stayed on his original course, he would miss the spot where the spoon was by 6 or 7". It may not seem much, but when targeting something farther away, it could mean quite a bit if something else is there that you don't want hurt or destroyed.

So, he spent many hours testing, training and reading to be prepared. He could not afford to find something his was not prepared for. Hagrid and Luna were huge in these preparations as they told him all about the hazards of the lake. The Grindlylows, Merpeople, Oxygen stealing sea weed and the Giant Squid.

He learned that the Grindlylows would pull a victim into the seaweed to render it unconscious, then do with it as they pleased. The seaweed itself would also act on its own to capture a victim and feed off its oxygen content and provide food for the fish that used the weed as cover from predators.

The help he got from all his friends and the knowledge that Luna, Hermione and Hagrid provided him, plus the support that Ginny gave him, brought him all the way to the day of the second Challenge. He was able to eat that morning, because Luna was there sitting with Fred and the rest. The first challenge Harry was feeling uneasy about the challenge, because he couldn't concentrate.

He was then joined by the other Champions and they ate along with him. Harry also noticed that Daphne sat with the Hufflepuffs, to be closer to Viktor. Viktor kept looking back to see if she was near and then smile and return his attention to the other champions. Harry couldn't resist, "Hey Viktor, I thought you didn't like followers?"

"I don't. Why do you ask?"

"I never saw Daphne sitting with anyone else other than her own house. And she is paying quite a bit of attention to you. You have also returned this attention, so, how are you two doing?"

A stern look took over Viktor's face as he answered, "Potter, you need to look after yourself, and not worry about Daphne and Me. Ordinarily I would be upset if someone asked me these questions, but you were the one who brought me to her, so, I will tell you that I like Daphne very much and she feels the same towards me. Other than that, it is all you need to know. I will end it by saying thank you for the introductions." And he turned back to Daphne and smiled once again. Harry wanted to laugh out loud at the situation, but he had too much respect for both Daphne and Viktor, so he kept it to himself.

He did however add, "Viktor, I was not prying into your relationship, nor was I being nosy. I was just making a point about how Daphne has changed since she met you. Nothing bad, mind you. She is looking brilliant and she is expanding her friendship to other houses, which isn't easy for a Slytherin."

All Viktor heard was Daphne was brilliant and he agreed with that assessment entirely. However, he started to get upset when Daphne was pulled from the meal, along with Ginny and Cho. He looked to Harry and saw him throw Ginny a kiss and she returned it with one of her own. He looked back to Daphne and saw her throw one his way, and he caught it like he would a snitch, but bought it to his mouth to cherish it. Daphne gave him a huge smile after that act. Then they were all gone from view. "Harry where are they taking them?"

"Well, Viktor, I hate to say this, but she will be your most cherished item you will be saving during the challenge, just like Ginny will be mine. They should be safe though. And just to let you know, I don't like it any more than you do. They should not have been included in any of our challenges, yet the Committee chooses to set their own standards, like making me partake of the Tournament even though I am underage and I never submitted my name. You did put your name in the cup, but Daphne didn't enter her name, just like Ginny didn't, yet they are in it."

Viktor took a long look at Harry and then, "I am sorry for the way I reacted to your question, Harry. It was uncalled for. She is from your school and is your friend and you should care for her. I am not use to being among people who try to become my friends. I am not even friends with my teammates and they don't try to become a friend with me. I like it that way and they respect me for it. Why else do you think I am a seeker. I work alone, like a keeper, but that position is too boring for me. I like the freedom being a seeker gives me. I can fly or set still if I wish to, and still react to seeing the snitch."

They talked for another two hours, and then they were called to the lake for the challenge. They took their stand on the dock and when the gun went off, Harry ate the Gillyweed and dove into the water, where he sprouted web toes and fingers and gills on his neck. He was then swimming towards the area where the prizes were being kept. He stopped before he entered the area and saw where Fleur was having a problem with the Grindlylows and the seaweed. He shot to her and disengaged the seaweed and chased off the Grindlylows and Fleur began her way to the area, thanking Harry for his help. Harry still beat her to the spot and saved Ginny and started back towards the top. He made it without incident, but waited to see if Fleur was alright. She then appeared to his right and they both swam back to the dock and made it back with time to spare. They were given towels to dry off with and blankets to wrap up in and then brought to the tent and given some Hot Chocolate, along with their prizes.

Harry was talking with Ginny when Fleur and her sister walked up to him and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Both of them, and Ginny laughed at the expression on his face. Shock was written all over it. Since he couldn't speak, she said, "Thank you both, and we hope you are both alright."

Then Fleur hugged her and kissed her as well, but Gabrielle was walking away from her sister, so Fleur had to run to catch up with her.

Harry was still wearing the shocked look on his face as he turned to Ginny, "I'm sorry about that Gin, I wasn't expecting it. Really I wasn't. It wasn't necessary, as all I did was untangle Fleur from the weeds and chase off some Grindlylows."

"Harry, will you stop worrying about it. I didn't say anything to you about it, did I? I know you just tried to help them both, by freeing Fleur."

"I know you didn't Ginny, but I didn't want to leave any lingering thoughts. I don't know if I say this enough, but I care for you, deeply. Yes, I have feelings for Hermione, Luna and others, but they are as friends and sisters, like Hermione and Luna are. You are the one real caring in my heart."

"Why do you do that, You go all blubbery on me, making me misty eyed. Now I'll go around all day, red eyed, making people think I'm a cry baby or something. I could just scream."

"Why do you get all defensive when I do it? It's like you hate for me to say good things about you?"

Ginny got up and headed back to the castle without saying another word. She didn't want to say what was really on her mind. She didn't want harry to see how he affected her. She didn't want to tell Harry how much he meant to her. She knew he felt the way he did about her, but he didn't love her like she did him. He may never understand that she would never let anyone get between her and Harry. Se knew he wouldn't feel about another girl like he did herself. He just never used the L word when they talked, like she did to him. Now she had to hide the fact she was crying once again. What Harry said was true, she did get defensive when they argued. She thanked her brothers for that. It was what she was. The only girl in an all male surrounding, not counting her mum, who couldn't take sides.

Harry watched Ginny as she walked away, wondering what he did wrong. He explained what happened and she took it good at the start, then all of a sudden she changed when he tried to explain his feelings for her. Like he tried to make her cry on purpose. He thought back on what he told her and couldn't see what he said to upset her. Unless it was what he didn't say to her that upset her. He thought about it again and saw where he went wrong. He told her he cared about her, when he actually loved her. Maybe that is what she wants to hear. If that was the case, then he had to find some way to reach her and tell her how he really felt.

Unfortunately, Ginny didn't want to talk to him at the moment. She kept herself in her Dorm for the entire weekend, and only Hermione and Luna could talk to her. She made them promise not to mention their talks to Harry. She wasn't mad at him, just disappointed with him. She didn't even tell the girl about this. They didn't know why she was mad at him, or what Harry said to her to get her that way.

Hermione had to let James and Lily know what was going on, and they had different reactions. James was used to Lily's outbursts while they were in school, so he took this as Ginny having a Lily moment. Lily on the other hand was worried about it for different reasons. One was Harry losing concentration with his challenges. Two was Ginny not understanding Harry, with what was going on around him. Three was something happened to put them into this state of mind. She needed to visit and talk with both of them. Hopefully with both of them present, but separately if that was the only way she could talk with them.

Amanda went with her, in case there was something she could do or say to help matters. It turned out to be helpful, as Ginny refused to speak in front of Harry. Lily went to Harry and Amanda went to Ginny to talk to the two of them. Then they would switch and talk to the other. They would then share their answers to see if they could get them back together.

Lily and Harry sat in an unused classroom for their talk. Harry explained what happened after the second challenge, and the talk he had with Ginny. He didn't tell her about his thoughts after she left him. He needed to let Ginny know how he felt, without anyone else telling her for him.

Amanda and Ginny talked and Ginny said the same thing about just after the challenge and Fleur and Gabrielle hugging and kissing Harry on the cheek. She wasn't mad about that. It was Harry explaining how he felt about her and the others girls he knew that brought on the argument. Amanda didn't see where there was a reason for it though. Harry told her how he felt about her, and she took it as him trying to get her to cry.

Then they switched and took down the notes with each talk. When they compared notes, there was no difference in either side. They were exact, meaning they had nothing to work with. It did tell them that one or both of them were keeping something from them. Probably both, since they were both upset. It appeared to Lily and Amanda, that Harry and Ginny would have to work on it themselves, if they wished to resolve it. Getting them together would be the hard part, as Ginny did not want to talk to Harry. Harry wanted to talk to Ginny in the worse way. No one knew of this though, because all they heard, was from Ginny on that matter.

Another thing that happened was Harry cutting himself off from his other friends and sitting away from them during meals. It was easy for him since he didn't attend classes. He used Hedwig to send letters to his parents, instead of using the floo like he had been doing. Jamie couldn't help them because Harry never did anything like this in the past that he knew. He couldn't even contact him through the communicator. Harry either turned it off or took it off. What ever the case, no one had any touch with him at all. Not even Luna. This put her in a different mind set. She had never lost contact with Harry, and this disturbed her worse than her confinement did. There was a reason for that loss of contact.

Since Luna was in a bad mood, then so was Data. He could sense her disturbance and if he could, then so could Lal. He had to check to see if she was still shut down. She was and he did something he thought he would never do, and that was to pull her power pack so she couldn't come back. If she did, it was hard telling what kind of situation she could start.

This lost communication carried on until the day of the final challenge. Harry even took to staying in the Chamber of Secrets, to avoid meeting anyone he didn't wish to talk to, which was anyone. He got A house elf to bring him his meals so that he could avoid any interaction with anybody. He went from the Chamber to the room behind the Professor's table and found it empty. He thought they would collect there before the Challenge and then proceed to the Maze where the final challenge would take place. Now he had to make his way to the Pitch to find the other champions.

He wore his Cloak so that he wouldn't be seen and found out they were staying in the storage area for the quidditch equipment. It was cleared out to make room for the champions.

He found a corner to sit in while he waited for the briefing before the start of the final challenge. He still had his Cloak on and the privacy it provided gave him time to think about him and Ginny. He kicked himself for never telling her he loved her and knew that was why they weren't talking right now. He took it for granted that she knew he loved her, but now he knew she needed to hear it from him and he was too stupid to recognize this.

He hoped to get this over with and get back to what he really wanted. To get back to Ginny and lead a normal life, better than the one that Jamie told him about from the original time line.

He was so into the guilt, he never heard the Professors enter the room and brief the other Champions. When Harry's name was mentioned, he jumped up with a start and pulled off the Cloak to show them all that he was there and ready for what was to start. He saw Dumbledore look at him intently before he started the rules and the final act to end the games. The Trophy was hidden somewhere in the Maze and the first to find and gather it would be the winner. Harry was alert enough to know it had to be him to reach it first. It was too dangerous for anyone else to touch it first. He knew it was meant for him and he wondered what steps would be taken to insure it was him. He didn't want to see one of the other champions be controlled in order to help Harry make it there first.

Albus had to speak to Harry before the start of the challenge, but there was no space for any privacy in the small building. He tried to use a silencing charm, but it still had one of the other champions enclosed in it. He tried to give Harry a note, but he refused to take it. For some reason, Harry was doing this on his own.


	12. Chapter 12

A Life Worth Living Chapter Twelve

Aldain sat in reflection of his concern for what was taking place in the Earth of the past. What Q had done to put them all in the situation they were in, was against all of the rules of his existence. He was meant to look over all creation and see to it that nothing went other than the way it was planned. He was not to change the plans for his own convienience. However he was given poetic justice if he saw where something had gone amiss.

What he had done to the Potters and their friends was not considered any kind of justice. He had changed history for his own satisfaction and when he found out, he was punished most severly. At least that was what was thought.

As Aldain decided to look in on what was happening, he saw where the Young Potter and his Girlfriend were not speaking and at the moment were not even close to being a couple. How could it have changed so dramatically in such a short period of time. He had to go back and see what happened. What he found, he did not like. Q was at work again somehow. Without his power, he must have gotten another Q to help in his plans.

Aladain went in search of both agents and see if he could correct the change to their young lives. He hoped he didn't catch it too late. The final challenge was now in progress and the time was drawing near to when Potter would be making his appearance before this Voldemort. If he goe into it in the wrong frame of mind, it could be catastrophic. He could lose his life and with it, the life of his girlfriend.

Q was not in his lodging, so Aldain had to check his other frequented sites. The third such site found the one he looked for, sitting with another agent sipping a drink of some sort. When Aldain entered the room, every occupent stood to acknowledge his entry. Aldain waved them all to sit, but to the two he was approaching, he had them remain standing. The Q under suspension was beginning to sweat and his throat was becoming constricted. He started to welcome Aldain when he was waved silent. Aldain turned to the active Q and asked, "What did he have you do to the couple on Earth?"

This raised the eyebrows of the active Q, "He told me it was at your request Sir. He said that for young Harry to function correctly, he had to be free of commitment. He had to be have his mind cleared of Young Miss Weasley. However, it had to be because of the girl wishing to be free of him for it to work like it should. I clouded her mind with doubt. No matter what the boy did or said, she would take it the wrong way. Everyone knows how you have been following this period, since Q bought you in on it. I should have known better than to go on just the word of his, but he made a valid point when he said you were too involved to interfere. So, I did as he asked."

Aldain turned to the suspended Q and, "What do you hope to gain from this Q?"

Q wanted to crawl under the table they were seated at. He didn't know if he would ever become a Q again. "It is just that everything was going so easy for everyonee down there, sir. I felt that in order for Harry to fully grasp what he was intended on doing, he had to suffer the pain of rejection first. I felt that if he went in with everything going perfectly, he could get careless, or over confident. Either one was not a good way to enter a fight for your life."

Aldain was ready to remove Q's status from the list of agents. He did not believe a single word spoken by Q. "You want me to believe that going in with a troubled mind was better than going in with a perfectly balanced mind? Do you take us elders as fools? Once this is over, and you better hope that young Harry lives, there will be a trial, and Harry will be used as a witness. If he dies and cannot attend, then it is a clear cut case against you, and you find yourself on Hossa Seven as a communicator. Now, I must get back to see Harry's fate. You will return to your quarters and stay there until summoned before the elders." and Aldain left the room with Q following right behind until he went left to return to his quarters, while Aldain went right and back to his seat on the council. He looked at the progress of what was going on with Harry.

Harry was having trouble keeping track of where he was going. He was also having trouble with his spell making. He couldn't clear his mind of his fight with Ginny. How it came about so suddenly. He couldn't think like this around Ginny, but now it came to him in a rush. What could have happened that could change her like that. Then like a flood gate opening, He thought he knew the answer. Jon Luc's bad luck piece, Q. Harry had always thought of him as different, but not totally bad. If he was the one behind Ginny turning on Harry, then his thoughts would change as well.

With this new train of thought, Harry began to take control of his mind and work like he had practiced before Ginny's change. He now had something to look forward to once it was over. He just hoped it wasn't too late. Harry looked at his watch and saw where he had been in the maze for twenty minutes. Time wasn't a factor to start with, but now it was becoming a problem because he was aware that the longer he took, the more tired he would become. Sleep had been a lost art to Harry lately.

With his head a bit clearer, he began to take the challenge more serious and looked to end it quickly. He hadn't seen another champion since the start of the challenge and he began to wonder about them. Then he saw Fleur running as fast as she could, while looking back as if she were being floowed. Then Viktor left the same aisle and was firing minor spells as Fleur. He stopped when he saw Harry, but turned back to Fleur and began to chase her again. He went to the aisle they just left and saw near the end, the form of Cedric being pulled into the brush by Devilsnare vines. Harry decided to send off a flare for the other three champions as he continued on. He followed the next aisle to the left and saw before him the trophy. He didn't waste time checking for traps. He went right to the cup and took a breath to steady his nerves.

He knew what would happen once he grabbed the trophy and he had to be ready once he landed in the gravesite. One thing he didn't know was where the attack was going to come from. Jamie could not help him with that problem. He took one more deep breath, then he grabbed the Trophy and was pulled to the site where the final confrontation would take place. It was dark, so things would be disoriented when he landed. What he met there when he finally had his wits about him, was not what he expected. He was alone, standing in front of a head stone that was behind him and a brewing cauldron before him. Behind the cauldron and to the left was a tomb, where voices started to come from. "He is here. Take me to him at once." and McNair carried Tom to face Harry. He cast an incarcerous at Harry that tied him to the monument of Tom Riddle Sr.

Harry watched as Tom had McNair put him in the cauldron. "Begin the chant for my return." and McNair began to call out his spell that would begin the return of his Lord Voldemort. Harry was again watching as he placed some bones in the cauldron and then he went to Harry. He took out a ceremonial knife and pushed up the sleeve of Harry's right arm and drew it across Harry's arm and collected the blood in a cup to put the contents in the cauldron. He then cut off his left hand and it fell into the brew. One final chant and the cauldron began to bubble wildly.

Then things began to change as a figure began to rise from the cauldron. A naked Tom was standing up and McNair was there holding a robe for Tom to wrap himself in. Harry did notice that the only thing human about Tom was his shape. There were no other human features about him. His color was ashen and there were no nipples and no manhood. He didn't get to see if there was an arse on him, but then again he was all arse so that didn't matter. Harry was also getting weak from the cut on his arm that was still leaking blood.

Tom took his wand from McNair and healed Harry's arm while saying, "I can't have you dying on me now Harry. That would spoil all my fun. Besides it has to be by me that you die, not McNair. You have foiled all my previous attempts at returning and I need to know how you are so strong. How did you survive my first attck on you thirteen years ago."

Harry had to stall for time so he could figure out how to get away from this monument. "I survived because of the sacrifice my parents made to ensure my survival. They gave their life, willingly, which set up a shield that could stop your killing curse. Mother learned of this while working for the Ministry and her and father promised they would use it, even though it meant their death. It also gave me the power to call fo their return. You must have read about it in the Prophet."

"There is no such spell that could create a shield that could stop the killing curse, and if there was a spell that could have brought me back like you did your parnets, I would have heard of it. You're lying to me Potter. Now, if you wish to be freed so that you could face me like a man, then tell me how you survived?"

"I told you the truth. Whether you wish to believe me or not is your decision. So, how about freeing me?"

Tom turned to McNair and whispered something to him. McNair then raised his sleeve on his left arm to show his mark and then he touched his wand to it and used the calling spell. It took about five minutes, but soon four forms gathered round Tom and McNair. Tom was disappointed at the small number of his inner circle. His first move after this would be attacking Azkaban and freeing his most loyal members. Now he had to return his attention to the four he gathered. "You had all turned your back on me thirteen years go. You bought your way to feedom or lied about knowing me. Now you will feel my way of payment for your treason." and the four were soon on the floor in a pain so powerful, it had them spasming like puppets on a string. Harry could not believe they allowed this to happen to themselves. He actually saw a smile on Tom's face as he tortured his own men.

Tom saw Harry look at him and replied, "Don't worry Harry, your turn is coming. This collection of cowards need to learn their place, then it will be your turn. You see Harry, for a true leader to keep his title, he has to discipline his followers if they waiver with their faith." and the spell continued through out his talk with Harry. When the spell was ended, the four remained on the ground, recovering from the pain. Tom then sent a spell towards Harry, and his ropes loosened from around his body, and he fell to the ground as well because he was still weak fom his loss of blood.

His hand fell on his wand, so his fingers wrapped around the thin piece of wood and he stood up slowly to face Tom and McNair. However, he saw where McNair was off to the side, without a wand in his hand. Harry was to face Tom, mano et mano, or better still, boy to man. He had trained for this moment, but now that it was here, he was not too sure of himself. How could he even match the Knowledge of this wizard who has stood face to face with Dumbledore and still lived.

Now it was too late to think about things as he was in for a fight for his life. Tom was throwing curses meant to kill, but easy to defend if you knew what you were doing. Harry knew this very well and was doing an excellent job. Tom even commented on his ability, "Perhaps I looked to the wrong house for my men. I should have looked to Gryffindor, if they all fight like you do, Harry. I think we need to talk before I kill you." and Tom set up a dome to keep his followers from hearing what they had to say.

"Now, Harry, let's talk. Where did you train, because I know they didn't teach you everything you have used so far, in Hogwarts? You said you brought your parents back. How? I have looked for such a spell, and never came close to finding anything like that. You killed the basilisk in the chamber. How? There are so many questions I have for you, but so little time. I am anxious to begin my campaign to reign over the magic world, and then the entire world. So answer me those few questions."

Harry tried to answer those questions to stall for time. He had to try and regain some strength so he could continue to fight. "My training came from someone from a dark family member who happened to be my friend. They didn't teach me these things in Hogwarts, as they border on the darl arts. You probably know this and that was why you asked. Bringing my parents back was a part of this training and probably could never be used again, as the spell used was lost from my memory because of the use. The basilisk was pure luck, with help from Dumbledore's Phoenix. I could never have done it on my own."

"Yes, I saw the dark magic you were using, so I know you were telling me the truth about it. I also believe you with your parents, except for the part of never being able to use it again. I have ways of finding the answers I seek. It probably hurts a great deal, and I can't imagine you being of much use after it is done. I also believe you about the basilisk and the Phoenix. I have seen this creature and felt it's strength. If it helped you, then it is not entirely Dumbledore's. You must have shown great strength and courage for it to help you. Only a true Gyffindor could have called for it."

"I never called for it, it just came to my assistance. Now, could you answer a question for me?"

"Since you have been truthful to me, then I shall answer it if the answer is a short one."

"Why did you kill my parents in the first place?"

"Fair enough, I can answer that. Because they were in my way of my target. You were what I was after. I would have spared you mother, but she refused to step aside. Of course it didn't bother me to do it, as that was my intention in the first place. Someone asked me to spare her, so I did try. Now, have you got some of your strength back. Yes, I know that was why you were stalling. But, it will avail you nothing as you will soon die." and they were back at it.

Harry did get some of his strength back, and he saw where Tom was also becoming weak. His return did come at a cost to him, as it had been quite awhile since he used this much magic. He even got careless and got hit with a few of Harry's hexes. He was falling down and tripping over them. He had bruises on his arms and legs and cuts and lacerations on his back and chest.

Harry was no better off as the initial blood loss made him quite weak. Now the amount of magic he was using was doing its damage. The shield Tom put up was still in place, but none of the Death Eaters had returned to consciousness and McNair also seemed to be out as well. The loss of his hand must have had something to do with it.

With the two combatants showing their tiredness, the fighting began to slow a bit. They were both bent over, taking deep breaths, getting ready for one final emcounter. They both knew this would be the end and they stood up to see who it would be in the end. Tom fired his AK, and Harry used a spell his Uncle Remus taught him, "Incantatum Rebelia!" Tom's spell met with Harry's and a struggle took place over their heads to see which spell would be triumphant. Tom's spell took the early advantage, but it soon wavered and was retreating to Harry's spell.

Tom was beginning to look desperate as his own spell was slowly making it s way back to him. He didn't think he would die, but he didn't wish to return to the form he just lost. But he was too weak from lack of conditioning and Harry's youth began to take control of the situation. He tried to end his spell, but it was locked in with Harry's spell and wouldn't disengage. Tom tried dropping his wand, but it was glued to his hand or his fingers refused to open up. He watched as his own spell was just a few feet from his wand and getting closer. And then it happened. Harry's spell had completely repelled Tom's spell and it his with an bang as both Tom and the wand exploded. The thing is, that Harry was also in on this, as the backlash from the explosion caught him as well. He did not get ripped to pieces, like Tom did, but he disappeared from the grounds with a flash. He was unconscious through out the whole ordeal.

Harry woke up in a strange room. It was bright, yet there was no lighting he could distinguish. The flooring looked hard and cold, yet it gave to his steps and it felt warm to the touch. He did find a familiar face in the crowd around him, "Aldain? Where am I? Why are you here? Am I dead?"

"All of your questions will be answered, if you follow me Harry, please." and he walked toward a huge double door with ornate carvings. They swung open as he aproached and stayed open until Harry passed them. Harry saw more people sitting down and Harry was led to a chair for him to sit in, while Aldain took a seat with the ones in front of him.

The oldest looking man in the group stood and looked to Harry, "You have been brought here so that you can announce judgement on your antagonist. Bring the accused forward."

Harry watched as the double doors swung open again and was shocked to see Q in chains, walking through.

Q was left standing in front of the elders, ready to take his punishment. He didn't think he would ever be a Q again, but wondered where he would be placed to serve his punishment. Since he saw Harry, he assumed it would be in his time and place, working for Lily Potter, like he was supposed to.

The elder looked to Harry and spoke once more, "Mr. Potter, Q has been brought here to take any punishment you so desire, because he interferred with your relationship with one Ginevra Weasley. He deliberately had Ginevra's mind altered to reject any of your pleas to get her back, thus forcing you to fight your battle thinking she didn't love you anymore. The amazing part of this is, that you still defeated your foe. You did not die there, but you had to come here so that you would know that what happened to you was through the fault of the consortium. We should have taken better care in your life. So Mr. Potter, what should we do with Q?"

"First, can you tell me what is happening back on my Earth?"

"Would you like to see for yourself Mr. Potter?"

"If it's possible, then yes I would." and a scene formed behind the consortium showing where a large crowd of people stood around Harry lying on the ground, with Poppy looking over him and trying everything she could to bring him back to life. She was working fervently with her spell work until she ended it by saying, "I have done all I can for Harry, but he is still unresponsive. He is not dead, but it could go either way right now. We need to get him to the infirmary for further study. I'm afraid right now it doesn't look too good for his chances."

Harry watched as he was transported to the castle and a bed in Poppy's ward, where he was laid down and watched over by his friends and family. He saw Ginny sitting by his bed, holding his hand and saying over and over again that she was sorry for her being so stupid. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. He saw many others in the same shape. His Mother, Hermione, Luna and Molly all holding hands while they cried. Harry asked them to end the scene. "How long have I got left to live?"

"That all depends on you Mr. Potter. You are not going to die because of this. As soon as you are done here, you will be returned to your body and begin your recovery, but we have to have your answer about Q?"

"Well Then, how much does he have left to the time given him by Aldain? Let that continue to the end and then return him to your consortium. He has done nothing to hurt me permanently. I see where Ginny has been returned to her own self. However, I do wish to see him apologize to my mother, Jon Luc and Jamie. He has to know how much damage he has done to them all. So he has to return with me when I go back."

"You must know that you could take away his status with us and if you choose so, he could never get them back?"

"I don't want to see that happen to him on my account. However, I do want it to remain in his records so you can use it in the future should he try that again with anyone else, no matter what race."

Aldain stood up and faced the eldest, "It was my lack of control that caused this, and I would like to be the one to return Harry to his time, if it is alright with the council?"

The eldest looked to Aldain, and then he laughed. "You are that anxious to return to that time, Aldain? It must be a marvelous place. Perhaps another should take on that task? Like maybe me. Yes, that does sound like something I would like to inspect. In fact, we both should go, as Q may be more than we could handle."

Aldain smiled at the eldest, "I suppose you may be correct Eldest. I think maybe there should be two of us. I also think the others should be allowed to visit other places as well, to see how we are doing. We should each have sector to watch over and visit occasionally. I would take Earth, if it is alright with the other members?" He almost fell over from the response from the others. They all felt that Earth sounded like a pleasant place to visit. He would have to wait to find out how it all turned out. For now, the Eldest and him would escort Q and Harry back to Earth and Harry's body.

Harry found himself unconscious once again, but this time he felt he was back in his body, with the others sitting or standing around his bed looking down on him. He didn't see the eldest or Aldain there with Q, but he knew they could not be far away. He also knew he could not open his eyes, as they felt like they had lead weights on them, keeping them closed. He didn't mind this, as he knew he would be waking up soon. For now he would enjoy the love he felt coming from everyone around him. The thing he loved the most was the fact that it was over, and no one had to die that he knew.

Aldain, the eldest and Q were no where around Harry, as he thought. They were in London enjoying a meal in the most visited Restaurant in the city. There was a large glass of fine wine sitting near and all three were taking their time enjoying the moment. There was no rush to get back to Harry, as he would be asleep for the next three or four days.

Q could not believe he was sitting with two elders, having a meal and sharing talk with them. He could very well be on some other planet where the ice was the only ground available. No, he liked where he was at for the moment. He could not believe the punishment Harry gave him amounted to just saying he was sorry for the problems he presented to the two crews and the families on Earth. He could not see why he was treated so well after everything he did. He also knew that Jamie and Harry would never be bothered by him again. Jon Luc was a different story. He loved the interaction they had, even if Jon Luc didn't. And now there was Data and Lal. He wanted to see where this would go.

They finished their meal and left for a different venue of entertainment. It was helpful that the stones they had so plentiful on their home planet was what the people called gold. It gave them a way to repay the services they received.

There was no need for sleep for the three and there were places open all night, so they had someplace to go when they tired of the current place. The bars were too noisy and stunk of smoke and alcohol. The theaters were pleasant but also quite loud. Earth must like things loud, or they had problems hearing. They also walked around town watching people as they moved around in their autos or on bicycles or motorcycles or just walking.

Back in the wing where Harry rested, Ginny and Luna were talking as everyone else went to get something to eat. Ginny was telling Luna about how everything seemed to clear up in her mind about her treatment of Harry. She was ashamed of herself for it and Luna was trying to tell her that it was the pressure everyone was under because of what Harry had to face. Plus everything else that happened had taken a toll on everyone. Her and Fred had their share of pressure put on them and still haven't got over it.

They continued to talk until the others began to return to the wing and they could leave to go get something for themselves.

Lily had brought a tape player so she could listen to music while they waited for Harry. She even got James, Sirius and Remus to dance with her. Then Severus appeared in the ward and she even got him to dance with her. James watxhed them closely, to make sure Severus didn't try to take advantage of her kindness. He didn't try anything with Lily, except to talk. They went over the times before school started up for them, and even laughed at the time Petunia first found out about magic and how Lily had it and she didn't.

Harry heard the music she played and found one song that fit his situation perfectly. He would remember it for when he woke back up and ask his mum to play it for Ginny. Now he had to rest so that he could get better.

It was another day before Harry woke, and he didn't open his eyes because he knew Ginny was there. He wanted to talk to his mother before he spoke with Ginny. The song had to be played first, so she could see what he was feeling. It was a sad song and knew there would be tears, but hopefully just from Ginny. However, knowing Hermione and Luna like he did, there would be tears from them as well. As long as it didn't get out of hand, it would be alright.


	13. Chapter 13

A Life Worth Living Chapter Thirteen

Q had been with the Elders for three days and never saw them act the way they were doing. It was like they were taking on the traits of the locals. They drank the same drinks as the others in the bar. They ate the same meals as the people in the restaurant. However they never slept and never got drunk or sick.

He had seen them dance to the music that was being played, with women from the bar they were in. Of course Aldain had to change his appearance so that he could join them in their merriment. He was getting the younger girls and was enjoying every single minute of this stay. Eldest seemed a thousand years younger, the way he was acting.

Then at noon on the thrid day, the Eldest turned serious and spoke to his companions, "It is time for our return to Harry and for Q's apologies. Harry has come out of his coma and has made a rather strange request for his mother. It is an attempt to win Ginevra back. If it fails, Q, then what ever Harry set as your punishment is recinded. You will then be sentenced under our regulations. You know what that will mean. You best prepare for the worst."

Q knew too well what this refusal would mean. He would never see his powers returned and his taking up a post on some desolate, cold planet. He was praying with all his might to anyone who would listen, that Harry's attempt worked.

Harry had woken while his mother was sitting by his side in a chair, listening to a tape player Filius had corrected for her to play music with all the magic present. It wasn't too easy to do, because the magic was so strong here at school.

Harry and Lily exchanged hugs when Lily saw him open his eyes. However, Harry asked her to keep it to herself until Ginny heard a song he heard just minutes ago. She asked why and he said, "It is an attempt to win her back after I mucked everything up. I do love her mum and I don't want to lose her." Lily knew Ginny loved Harry as well, and had gotten over what ever it was that fogged her mind, but never told Harry this as he needed to tell her he loved her in a very special way.

The three travellers gathered in a corner of Harry's room, listening to what was said, and the eldest told them all to remain hidden until Ginevra had heard the song Harry picked out for her. She had to see that Harry had always loved her, but didn't know the proper way to express himself. It was something he got from his father and after this fiasco, he hoped to be rid of it if or when Ginny accepted him back.

Lily had pulled the tape with the song on it and played another tape until the others got there. The three visitors watched as Lily was swaying to the music in Rythmic motion, as if under a spell. Harry saw it as well and smiled at her reaction to the music. Then the others began to file in and Lily quickly changed the tape and waited until the right person walked through. She watched at James, Jamie, Jon Luc, Data, Sirius and Remus walked in to take a place around Harry's bed. They saw he still was unconscious, so they talked with Lily, but she didn't answer them. She didn't want to miss Ginny's arrival. Then she saw the girls start to enter, with Amanda being the first. Luna was right behind Amanda, then Hermione and Minerva, and finally Ginny walked through and Lily started the tape.

Ginny heard the music start up, but didn't pay any attention to it at first. Then it caught her ears. She listened to it and tears began to well in her eyes.

HELLO by LIONEL RITCHIE

I've been alone with you inside my mind

And in my dreams I kissed your lips, a thousand times.

I've sometimes seen you pass outside my door,

Hello, is it me your looking for?

I see it in your eyes

I see it in your smiles

You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide

Cause you know just what to say,

And you know just what to do.

And I want to tell you so much, I love you

I long to see the sunlight in your hair

And tell you time and time again, how much I care.

Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow,

Cause I wonder where you are

And I wonder what you do.

Are you feeling lonely,

Or is someone loving you.

Tell me how to win your heart,

For I haven't got a clue.

But let me start by saying, I love you.

Harry's eyes had been open during the entire song, to see the reaction Ginny would have, after hearing the song. At first there was no reaction, and she continued to talk with Luna, but then she stopped and listened to what was playing, and tears began to show in her eyes. Then she looked down at Harry and saw him staring at her, and with her tears, she smiled back at him. She let the song finish before she attacked him with kisses all over his face and then hugging him for all she was worth. Then she began the speech she had been practicing since the start of the final challenge. That was when her mind cleared of all the doubt she had about Harry, and she couldn't understand why she had it. It was never there before, so why there at the end of the championship.

"Harry, you don't have to apologize for what went on, it was my fault. I don't know why, but all of a sudden, I didn't believe anything you told me. It was like Tom in our second year all over again."

Harry never got a chance to say anything, as Aldain, Q and another older man appeared before them all and Aldain began to talk, "Ginevra, Harry, none of this was either of your fault. Q has something to say, and then tell everyone here, something else. Begin Q."

"OH BOY! Where to start. OK, I told my Elders something that they saw right through. I used another Agent to fog Ginny's mind, telling him it was at the orders of the elder, Aldain. We all knew he was interested in what was going on with you all. Aldain saw where Ginny's mind had been tampered with, and he knew right away who was behind it. I did it to make it more difficult for Harry to focus, because everything was going too easily. I knew you would survive, Harry, because it was always planned that way, with fate. That is something we Q cannot interfere with. We can, however prepare a different destiny for someone to take. That is what I did with you and Ginny.

Now I have to say this, and even though is was ordered by the elders, I can see where I could have hurt you and Ginny for no reason, other than my own vanity and to get back at Jon Luc. Yes it has always been Jon Luc behind my schemes, and to bring you two in on it was uncalled for. I am so sorry for what I did, and I hope you can forgive me. Well, I know Harry has, but what about you Ginny?"

Ginny got up from Harry's bed and walked to Q. He had his arms open, expecting a hug. When Ginny go to him, she hauled off and slugged him in the nose, sending blood everywhere. Q was bent over trying to stop the flow of blood, and tears welled up in his eyes because of the hurting she put on him.

Then she started on the verbal assault, "You dirty son of a b...lack dog. All we ever showed you was care and pleasant hospitality, and this is how we are repaid. I suppose it was you that was behind Luna and Fred being captured on the train."

Now it was the Eldest turn, "What do you mean about being behind Fred and Luna? What happened to them?"

When he was told, he turned to Q, "You had better not have been behind this as well, or no matter what Harry said, you will pay for your deeds."

Q looked to Ginny and the Eldest, "Believe me, I had nothing what so ever to do with this. I didn't even know what happened. I haven't been able to see what was going on down here. I just knew that things were going too easily for Harry, so I tampered with his life a bit, but not with Luna."

"This is the truth, Eldest." Aldain said. "Q had nothing to do with that. I saw where this Tom Voldemort used his men to capture them. I used one of Captain Potter's people to counter act the situation. If I had been more alert, I would have reacted sooner. I'm sorry about that Luna."

Luna smiled at Aldain and replied, "OH it is quite alright, as I got closer to someone that otherwise might have taken much longer to get him to notice me. It was a might uncomfortable, but not intolerable. Of course, having Fred with me helped out a great deal. As for Q, well, what he did upset Harry and Ginny for quite sometime. But in truth, it probably made their companionship much stronger. You saw how Ginny accepted Harry so quickly. In the end, everything turned out just great."

Q still had tears in his eyes, but no one knew if he was still hurting, or they were tears of thanks for being forgiven. He still had blood running from his nose, but not as bad as it first started.

The Eldest stepped forward and addressed the group around Harry, "What you have done for your world can never be rewarded, properly. I will report my findings to the council for review, and your actions will be on file for all to see you as the heroes you all are. Q may have started this as a way to get back at Captain Picard, but in the end it turned out to be a blessing in disguise. Now we must return to our own time and place and set about the rest of Harry's punishment for Q. He still has a bit left to the sentence Aldain gave him. I'm sorry Captain Picard, but Q will return to his status, and will probably become a thorn in your side again, but he will never again do anything that will threaten another civilization to get you to make a choice." Q just nodded at this, but he did have smile on his face as the three disappeared from view.

They were back on their home planet before anyone in the wing could look up as if watching them leave Earth. The Potters would ever see Q or Aldain again. Jon Luc was not so lucky. Nor was Data.

Harry returned his attentioon to Ginny and asked, "Was it the song that got your attention, or had you already cleared your mind of the fog?"

"My mind was already clear, Harry, but I didn't know how to go about asking for your forgivness. The song told me it was you who were sorry, so I just went with it. It was a lovely song though. Where did it come from?"

"I guess mum was bored, sitting here with nothing to do, so she brought the tape player she had fixed by Professor Flitwick and played her music. I heard the song when coming out of my coma. I asked her to play it when you walked in. I didn't know what happened between us, but I thought it was something stupid I did. I needed a way to get your attention, while you thought I was still out of it. The song sounded just like my situation. Now, please excuse my Gin, while I properly thank my mother for her help." and Lily and Harry hugged and she kissed him on the cheek telling him everything was going to be alright.

No one noticed Data slip out during all the celebrations going on with Harry's defeat and his return to alertness. He returned to the Enterprise and did what he promised to Lal. He also finished creating her a shell to wear, so that she would appear more human. He gave her long blond hair and silver blue eyes. He found her a dress while on Earth to cover her with and a pair of sandals like the ones that Luna wore. He found earrings shaped like strawberries and made a necklace of corks from the wine bottles finished off by the two captains and #1.

They then transported down to the wing and when they opened the doors, everyone in the room looked up to see who it was. When Luna saw Lal, she jumped up and went to her, pulling her into a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Lal, you look wonderful. When did you get your personality?"

Lal cocked her head to the side, like she always did when asked a question that seemed weird to her, "I thought father just gave me a cover to make me look like the rest of you? I didn't know he gave me a personality as well."

Data was as perplexed as Lal was, "I didn't know I gave her that either. Does it show that badly?"

Lua went to Data and huggd him and kissed his cheek as well, "Yes, Data, it shows, but not badly. However, you tried to get her to look too much like me."

"But that is what she wanted, to look just like you."

Luna turned back to Lala and asked, "Lal, don't you want to look different, rather than just like me?"

"Is there something wrong with me wanting to look just like you, Luna? Your skin is perfect. Your hair is perfect. Your lovely, smart, talented and very brave. Just like my father wants me to be."

Luna smiled at Lal, "While I appreciate your sentiments, I think you should be yourself, with your own thoughts on how you should look. Where my skin is milky white, your skin is tanned like Ginny's. A darker hair is needed for this type skin, like Hermione's brown hair, or Lavenders black hair. I think you would be beautiful with golden brown eyes, instead of my blue grey eyes. Maybe your hair should be shorter, like a bob or maybe just bit longer than that. Your jewelry is perfect though, even better than mine. Keep that look as you look great. Be yourself, not my look a like. I'm flattered that you and Data think so highly Of me, that you both want you to look like me. If you stay like this, Fred may wish to leave me and go with you."

Lal once again turned her head in question, "So you are unhappy with my appearance, Luna?"

"OH no, Lal. I am honored that you chose me as a model, but you may have gone to extremes by going exactly with my look. Maybe you should be more simple with your looks. Or maybe you could go even further with them, like using different material for your earrings and necklace. Maybe more futuristic with your clothing and jewelry. Experiment with other cultures, to see what you like best. Would you do us a favor and stay with Hermione, Ginny and I for the evening, so we could show you what I mean."

Lal looked to Data and he looked to Jon Luc, "You're her father, Data. You decide what to do."

"Sir, you know that is not true. I am not her father, I am her creator. How can I decide anything for her?"

"You ask Lal how she feels about you, then react how you think you should act, given her thoughts. Remember Data, she is still a child, no matter how old you made her look. She has no feelings on anything to do with growing up. Perhaps learning from the girls will help her along that path."

Amanda stood shocked that Jon Luc came out with advice on parenting, that actually made sense. This man who was deathly afraid of children not too long ago.

Data decided that it would be good for Lal to learn how to be human and to have some fun with the girls. He knew it was good for him to learn from the Potters and also Sirius Black. He also had to give some acknowledgement to Lily, as she saved him from some big embarrassment because of the men. But it was Luna who taught him to care for someone as a big brother or as a father, like in Lals case. Now he was going to let her show Lal that same consideration. He would soon find out this act would lead Lal to becoming something he never thought she would achieve, and in the end, save her life. It was something he never knew would happen in the future if he didn't allow her to go.

Lal was allowed to stay in the Gryffindor dorm for the evening and they were up all night talking and finding Lals new look. She did refuse to change her hair color, but did allow them to change her eye color. She had golden colored eyes now, thanks to the program that Data installed in her memory. They then got all the girls clothes out, to include Parvatti and Lavenders clothes and let Lal chose her own style. For some reason, she liked Parvatti's style the best, because of the rich colors. She chose Luna's shoe styles, as they were all flats and also brightly colored. She liked Ginny's hair as it was straight, with a slight flip at the end. She even tried Lavenders make up, and liked some of the tones it added to her cheeks and around her eyes.

They talked about what she was going to do, once she left with the two ships, and she answered, "That will be up to father. I wish to become a member of the crew, if it is possible."

That was when Luna felt a contact in her mind from Aldain, with a message that was quite disturbing for both Lal and for Data. Luna was the receiver for the message, because she was human and not a computer, like Datas and Lals. She would be having a long talk with Data in the morning. She did not talk to the others about it because it was so distressing. It would mean that Data had a huge decision to make, but if he chose right, it would mean Lal had to leave him.

Aldain did visit Luna, but only after he had visited Data, with some strange news. Data knew that Lal was special, but what Aldain had to tell him made Lal more than special. She will be asked to join the Q when Data had a talk with her. Data didn't know Aldain would be contacting Luna like he did.

In the morning, Ginny and Hermione made a big presentation to to the family sitting in the great hall. They announced the arrival of the new Lal. This is where Luna and Lal walked hand in hand into the hall, and all eyes turned to them, with a few whistles and many wolf calls, including Sirius. They all saw before them, a beautiful young lady that glowed from the attention she was getting. Even though she was an android, her skin blushed a light pink in admiration and embarrassment. Lal saw Data leave the table where he was sitting and went to both young ladies and pulled them in for a hug.

Data turned to Luna and asked if he could be alone with Lal, and Luna smiled and left the two. Data plled her back to the doors and out into the hall. He started, "Lal, I didn't think I would ever see anything I did come out so perfectly. My creation has turned into my daughter, and there is no father that could be prouder of his own child, then me. However, there is something you must know that may make you unhappy."

"There is nothing you could say to me that would make me unhappy father, except you don't really love me. But with that being said, I have something to tell you as well, and it may hurt you as well. May I go first, Please?"

Data thought on it for a moment and then said, "I think I should go first this one time, Lal. It may change your mind about many things."

"OK Father, please begin."

"I had a visit last night from Aldain, Lal. He told me of your future, and I am sorry to say in it, you die. It seems there was information leaked to the Federation about your existance, and they wanted to take you from me, to disassemble you to see if they could build more like you. I wouldn't let them take you without putting up a fight, but when it came from the high command for me to turn you over to them, you killed yourself to stop them from taking you. Aldain gave me an alternative, and if you wish to accept it, you will live, but as a member of the Q. This will allow you to visit me when ever you can, but not for a long period of time. It is my wish that you accept this offer, so that you may live."

Lal did something that struck Data as funny, she smiled before responding. "Father, believe it or not, Luna and I talked about this very same thing. She told me that I should consider joining the Q to keep Captain Picard's Q from being too big of a pain. She told me the same thing you just said, that I would not only be able to visit you and Captain Potter, but her and the other Potters as well. I came to the decision that she was right. And now that you said what you did, I am even more for it to happen. I don't wish to die father. I wish to live to help people when I can and to be able to visit whoever I wish to when there is time."

Data did the only thing he could think of to do, and that was to hug Lal, like he did Luna and the rest, but then he added a kiss on the cheek, which brought another smile to Lal's face. Then something took place the likes of which may never be seen again. Lal was completely encircled by a bright light that held her still. It continued to glow for several minutes, while changes were made. When the glow finally died, Lal was no longer an android, but a living being. But not an ordinary being, but a fully powered Q. Lal felt the power surge through her system, and the abilities it brought. She wished to rest these abilities, but didn't know on what. She would have to wait to find out what to test it on. She did allow her father to escort her back into the hall with her friends. She left Data and went right to Luna and took her hand once more.

Luna turned to her and said, "So go on, tell me what happened. Tell me everything." and she laughed at Lal's expression.

Then Lal thought it was a good time to shock everyone at the table, "Well, it seems sister, that I have been offered a position with an established firm, and I could not refuse the offer."

Now it was Luna with the strange look on her face, "Did you just call me sister, Lal? I didn't think your system would allow such a statement to be made?"

"What system are you talking about?"

"Your computer brain of course. It would never let you recognize a human as family."

"I call father my father, don't I? If I had a computer for my thinking, how could I come to that conclusion? So, if I can call father, father, than why can't I call my sister, sister?"

Luna looked as confused as anyone ever saw her look. It was a new look for her, an everyone loved it. Then Lal began her explanation, "Please forgive my rudeness, but I couldn't help but tease my sister like I did. You see, I have been made a member of the Q consortium, but in order for that to happen they had to make me human. Yes, Luna, it is true and I am human. I bleed like all of you, though it will be harder to draw my blood, because of my protection. I'm waiting for the right moment to test my abilities."

She heard Jon Luc say something, but it was too low to understand. "Please repeat that Captain Picard?"

Jon Luc looked up like he got caught doing something he shouldn't have, "It was nothing to concern yourself with Lal."

"Please, I wish to know what you said."

"OK, I said I wish she could make things look like nothing ever happened here with Starfleet Command, meaning You, Lal."

"So, you wish to have the memories of the travel, but not Starfleet? Isn't that against regulations?"

"Not if they didn't know anything about it. What we know and what they know are two different areas of thought."

"When we leave, I will be with your ships until we return to our original time, then I will make the corrections you ask for to both ships, up to the point when the Excalibur went through the Worm Hole. I cannot delete the entire time travel, but there will be no mention of the transporter, as you have recovered it. That is the best I can do for you. And yes Captain Potter, everything will be as it is right now. This will include your child."

Data had a new look about him now. He was even asked by Lal if he wished to be human. He was about to say no, but then thought, why not for the rest of his stay in the past. He asked this of his daughter and it was done. He didn't know how to prove this, until his stomach growled from hunger. He heard Ron call out, "A man after my own heart." and laughter was heard all over the Hall.


	14. Chapter 14

A Life Worth Living Chapter Fourteen

After Ron's funny comment, the group started to leave the wing, when Data all of a sudden had to sit down as he started crying. No one could get through to him for a good five minutes. Then Lal sat next to him and held his hand asking, "Father, what is wrong? You weren't like this five minutes ago?"

Data looked up to her and said, "Five minutes ago, I was an android. Now I'm human, and everything that has happened in finally sinking in. Letting Luna and Fred be captured. Not knowing who took them and then not finding them quickly. Using you as a hound to find them and then Sirius is the one who figures it out. Not seeing who was behind Harry and Ginny's trouble. As Data, none of this affected me, but as a human, it is creating all sorts of problems in my mind. I should have been able to figure everything out quickly and efficiently. But, I didn't. I failed in all of it, even you. In order for you to live, you have to leave me. What kind of a father am I, that would let his child go?"

Lily was the one that walked up to Data and explained fatherhood to him, "Data, didn't you say that if Lal stayed, she would die? What kind of a selfish father would keep her knowing it would kill her. A father is one who would sacrifice his self for his child, like James was ready to do when this whole thing started. He would have died to keep Harry alive, just like I would have. Don't forget, it was you that saved us. I don't care what you say about Jamie giving you the orders, it was you who came and got us. As for the rest of your story, you were not alone is not seeing what was happening. You may have your futuristic gizmos to help you, but we knew Voldemort and his cronies. So don't go blaming yourself for not seeing what the rest of us didn't see."

"But I was a walking computer. I should have configured for all possibilities of what went wrong. No matter who it was that captured, I should have been able to figure out something that could help us find them."

Now it was Luna who came through, "No, you couldn't. No one could, because no one would have thought of looking for us in Marlene's home. I could have done something to secure my comm link, but I didn't. It all happened so fast, no one had time to think straight. The Death Eaters following Toms plans didn't give a person time to think. Tom was brilliant, but quite evil. If he could have used his brain for good, between him and Professor Dumbledore, there would be very little evil in the world."

Data listened to both ladies and felt the wisdom of their words, then he asked, "Do all of you go through this crying when ever you feel like this? I don't like this feeling at all. It makes me feel weak and alone. Even with everyone here around me, I feel no one knows what it is I am feeling and you all should feel the same way as I do."

Now it was James who laughed, "Data, no one knows what others are feeling, except Luna. Even Lal feels this, as she told us all before she became a Q. And don't tell me any different, because she said she wanted to be just like Luna. Why would anyone want to be just like another, unless they knew the person very closely. You know Luna and you wanted Lal to be just like her, to include appearance. That got Lal thinking the same thing, so you were controlling Lals feelings before he had a chance to be herself. You were becoming human, before you became human."

Both Hermione and Lily just stared at James after that. Then Lily said, "Becoming human, before he came human, James? Where did that come from, not that it wasn't brilliant, but it came from you, who is anything but that?"

"Hey, I have my moments and this happened to be one of them."

"No, the one. I can't remember any others?"

James smiled and held out his chest, "Do you all believe this, Lily is jealous of me because I had a brilliant moment. She may never live this down."

Lily added, "Then you go and make a fool of yourself, like you just did, and prove my point. Only an idiot would go bragging about making a point to someone. A normal person would have let it pass."

"When have you ever found me to be normal?"

"Case in point, he admits he is not normal."

This shut James up, so they made their way down to the great hall for breakfast, and Data tasted food for the first time, and didn't want to stop eating, challenging Ron for the amount of food eaten. He was not prepared for the consequences that would develop for this binge eating. Not really used to eating as a human, he got a stomach ache soon after eating.

Jon Luc saw something that he thought others might like to see as well. He called for William, Beverly, Gordie, Worf and Deanna to join them for dinner and after dinner drinks. Worf backed out, not wishing to leave the ship without a command officer. The others joined Jon Luc in Potter Manor, where they were greeted by Jamie, Amanda, James, Lily, Sirius and Remus. Data was off, trying to get rid of his stomach problem. Lal was with Luna, Harry, Ginny and Hermione.

Lal didn't know what fun was, until Luna showed her how to have it. Hermione called it pillow talk, while Ginny called it a rumor mill meeting. They talked about the pairings they have seen take place in the last few months, including Ginny, Hermione and Luna. They didn't talk about their selves, but one of the other girls. Poor Hermione and Luna were not spared Ginny's sharp tongue. She could not believe that her brothers were the targets of the two girls. She called the twins idiots, while Hermione and Luna called them funny. She called them gits, while Hermione and Luna called them lovable.

Lal had trouble following the three as they went back and forth with their tirades. She put an end to it when she said, "Could we please talk about something else for a change. I would like to know about Harry's time in school from the start. I was told things that made no sense, like A Basilisk, three headed dog, a man with two heads. Is all this true?"

"So, you want to hear about Harry? Where do we start? Luna was the first to become close to him, when her mum died. Lily and James adopted her. Of course she was staying with them before this happened, because her mum worked for the Ministry and went on quite a few assignments. So many that she felt better knowing she was being watched over by both parental figures in James and Lily. Once we started school, then everything you heard probably was true, depending on where you heard it from. If it was the twins or Sirius, then believe in only half of what they told you. If it was Lily, then believe all of it. If it was Harry, believe all of of it and then some."

Lal had heard it from all of them except for Harry, so she would follow what Luna said and believe Lily's story.

Then Lal asked a question that was hard to answer, "Could you explain love to me. What it means, how it makes you feel and what causes it?"

The three girls looked to each other, hoping one of them had an answer Lal would accept. Ginny tried first, "Boy Lal, that one is a doozy. It is so hard to express a feeling, if the person you are talking too, never felt it. However, I think you have felt it, so it will make it a little easier, I hope. Tell me what you feel when it comes to your father?"

"Before I became human, I would have had trouble explaining how I felt, because there was no feeling. Now, I feel a fullness inside me. Something that keeps me stable when things get out of control. As an android, I would have called it a glitch to my system, but as a human, I know it is not a malfunction. Because of this care I feel for father, it has spread to the rest of you. Mostly for Luna, but I believe it is because my father thinks so highly of her. I believe you would call it bias."

Luna hated to hear that, because she didn't want to get Data in trouble. Hermione and Ginny saw this in Luna and cut it real quick. "Luna, first, Lal is not saying anything the others don't already know. Believe me when I tell you, it doesn't matter how he feels, because the rest of us feel the same. You are our favorite blond, just like Hermione is our favorite curly haired brunette. I hope I am everyone's favorite red haired witch. Susan may be a close second on that one." Luna and Hermione both told her there was no competition, She was their favorite red head. Susan ran a far off fourth. Lily was the second and Molly was the third.

Hermione took over with the story about Harry and Luna added what she could about Harry while he was out of school. They continued to talk until dinner was called to them. They met Harry and the twins as they walked out of Harry's room. They all saw the back of Ron as he ran down the stairs to the dining room. Ginny laughed, "I don't think things will ever change with him wanting to be the first to the table when food is announced." and they went on with their walking to dinner.

Molly and Lily had prepared the meal and when the new visitors sat at the table for the meal, the experience they shared with the Potters and the rest was spectacular. The meal was beyond excellent and the table talk brought tears of laughter to them when they were told of Data's problem from an earlier meal. Data didn't eat as much for this meal, but he enjoyed every bite.

Then after clean up from the youth, they all gathered in the sitting room for after dinner drinks. This is what Jon Luc wanted the others to see, as he and Jamie planned to get Data drunk. They wanted to see what kind of a drunk he would be. Data never said what his favorite drink was, so each one was going to be different.

Their talk was nothing more than friendly passings, except for the subject of Amanda and her upcoming child. She wouldn't deliver until long after they left for the future, but Lal promised she would bring tidings from them after she had delivered the baby.

The men never let Data hold an empty glass for more than a minute when it was replaced with a full one. They watched his reaction to each different alcoholic beverage, to see which one he preferred. Gordie was the comical one of the new group, and he was recording the event for Worf to see later.

When Data started to slur his words, things began to get funny, as he was starting to giggle when he said something funny. The more he drank, the more he giggled, then he was laughing loudly over nothing at all. He would be asked a question and he would bust out laughing. Then he asked Lily to dance with him and she accepted the offer and they were tripping over everything Data bumped into, yet he continued to laugh at every little thing. He changed partners and asked Lal to dance, which she didn't really know how, but got up with him. She was even laughing along with Data when he laughed. He then danced with Hermione and then Ginny. Laughing at every thing that went wrong with the dance.

Then he asked Luna to dance with him and his mood changed drastically. He stopped laughing and kidding. He looked like he sobbered up and became serious. No matter what the music was playing, he danced slow while dancing with her, talking in her ear the entire time they danced. No one else could hear what was being said, but they could see the reaction from Luna that it was emotional.

"Luna, I don't know why it was, but your being a part of this family changed my life as well. Yes, I know that the Captains are getting me drunk and I am happy to help them out, but I had to let you know how much your friendship meant to me and now, Lal. You know you are the reason I created her, but you don't know the true reason behind it. It is because I can't take you with us. I had to take something back besides a picture of you. You have touched me deeply with your loving and caring for your friends and family, and that includes Captain Potter and his wife, and now their child. You have given Lal a new look to go with her new life, but I will always remember her as I created her, in the image of you. This is taking longer than I thought it would, and I still didn't get to tell you everything I wanted to tell you, but I did get the important things out. Just remember me, like I will always remember you. Thank you for being a close and loving friend to Lal and I."

Tears and a choking feeling in her throat kept Luna from answering, so she just nodded in agreement to Data. They both knew the time was coming to an end of the two ships stay here in the past. Their ships were loaded with goods from this time and now with Tom gone and the family intact, it was time to return and face what ever penalty they had coming.

The two ships did not know that Lal had already corrected the ships logs to reflect they were in the past for eight months, in order to find the Transportation device and secure it aboard the Excalibur. Jamie even had a stash put away for the Federation council. He would not report how much he kept for himself and some friends back in the future. She had already started her promise to make things right between the two ships and Star Fleet Command. She was also ready to begin her life as a member of the Q Consortium. She hoped there was nothing wrong with playing a prank on the original Q, for what he did to Ginny and Harry. She carried the two pouches in her bags that the twins gave her. Individually they were harmless, but when mixed, there would be some very funny results. Q would never know what hit him. Fred and George even told her how to hide her placement of the two substances.

The party moved along, and Data was indeed getting drunk, and he began to show off things he never even thought of doing, like finding out he had appendages hidden in his pants and asking about them. He also found out about gas and explosions from the same area. He found nipples under his shirt that were never there before and they hurt when you pinched them. He found out his tongue didn't work properly under the influence of alcohol. The stragest things got him to laugh that he never found funny before. Like how No. 1 was always hanging around Deanna and even held her hand when things got funny.

The next morning he found out in the worse way, what a hangover was. It was lucky that Lily had a potion to help ease his pain. He was also reminded about several instances where he made a fool of himself. One day was all it took for him to ask Lal to return him to his true form. At least as an android, he would be able to handle this humiliation with dignity and not let it affect him, like it did as a human.

This is the day that the two Captains decided to return to their own time. Many last minute purchases were made by both ships and the final farewells made. Amanda was in tears, as she didn't want to leave these people she had grown to love as family. It hurt her to think that Lily and James would never get to see their child, but she also knew that if she had her baby here in this time, she would never return to the future, because this was the baby's life. The baby would be raised in the time frame it was born in. Yes, Luna said she was going to have a girl, but she had a boys name selected just in case.

Lal was flowing with emotions as she went to everybody to say goodbye to them. Not a single person of the group would be left out, as she made friends with them all. Even Minerva and Albus were included. She even said goodbye in a different way to Hagrid, she gave him a hug that brought tears of pain to his eyes. Lal came close to crushing his ribs, but knew exactly when to stop exerting pressure. His laughter after the hug told them all that he appreciated being shown he was not the only one with bone crushing hugs.

Then the two crews stood there as the two captains called out the word, "Energize!" and they disappeared. Luna stood there with tears in her eyes as she realized that she may never see any of them again. She hoped that Lal would keep her word and visit when Amanda had her baby, but it couldn't be guaranteed. The room was quiet for a few minutes, then they all ran outside to see if they could follow the path of the two ships as they left the solar system.

It was George that found the two trails and pointed them out to the rest. They looked like two shooting stars as they crossed the sky. It was planned that they would leave at night so it would be possible to be seen by the families watching. The flashes were seen easily, but they lasted only a second then they were gone. So, the end of a fourteen year journey finally arrived and now it was all a memory. No one would let any others forget what took place, as the stories told were without number. It seemed there was always a new story being told by someone.

As the summer moved along and couples strengthened their relationships, only Harry and Ginny spoke of their love for each other. Hermione and George along with Fred and Luna didn't commit to love, but everyone knew it was just a formality. It was a matter of time before they shared these few words.

Then Harry, Luna and Ginny shared their birthdays and their trip to Diagon Alley. This is where they heard that the Ministry would be sending a representative to Hogwarts to see how the Professors were doing. Delores Umbridge was selected to perform the duties, until Lily and Molly made their appearance to argue this selection, because of her bias opinions. They had articles from the Prophet, decrees posted by her and sworn statements from Ministry workers of her condemnation of mixed bloods and creatures of the magical world, saying they all should be barred from an academy that teaches to children. Because of their proof and their backing by many high ranking people in their society, Delores was dropped from the schedule and Arthur Weasley was to be sent in her place.

The year looked up for the students of Hogwarts when they learned that Delores wouldn't be going, but would be replaced by someone who really liked all the Professors at Hogwarts, except one. He would voice his opinion once he started his examination.

Finally, the summer came to an end and the students gathered at King Cross Station and Platform 9 & ¾. Harry and Luna found their cabin and extended it another room to fit all their friends. Magic was never shown better than what this did. Although the room was larger, the train wasn't and there were no cabins lost to the other sudents.

Luna and harry had their pictures out of the two crews that visited them and Luna was protective of her photos of Data and would not release her ones of Lal. She had spells on both of those sets so that they wouldn't be leaving her sight. They also protected the photos from being damaged due to handling. Lals also had a detection charm on them in case someone did take one of her photos. She hoped that Lal remembered her promise to return with news of Amanda Potter and her child.

She talked of how she still missed them all and wished she would see them all again in the future, but she had low hopes of that happening because of the trouble it would bring. The pictures were all they had of them being there as anything else could be traced, as it came from the future. She couldn't even replicate anything from them because of the threat it made to both captains.

The trip was filled with everyone sharing an episode they shared with the two crews and the twins even brought up some of the pranks they gave to Data for use on some of his crew mates. Worf and Gordie seemed to be Datas targets. Gordie because he could take a joke and Worf because he hoped it would get him out of his stoic attitude. He also thought about William Ryker as a target, but he was his superior, so he had to be careful with that one.

The next thing they knew, the train was pulling into the station of Hogsmeade and they were about to begin their fifth year and fourth year. The twins will be going into their final year. They also had a site picked out for their business once the year was completed. Diagon Alley was about to become a hot spot for students getting ready for another year.

Once everyone was seated, the sorting began and once that was done, the meal began to appear on the tables. Talk began about the Professors, the classes they would be taking and the Hogsmeade weekends. Once again the twins had ideas about a visit to one of the stores there.

After Professor Dumbledores greeting and the dos and don'ts of the year he told them of the visit by a Ministry official to study the teaching methods and information passed on to the students, to make sure they were being taught properly. He didn't say who it would be, but Harry remembered what Jamie told him before he left and he didn't like the idea of Umbridge upsetting the Professors or the students with her bigotry and her arrogance. He didn't know anything about who the replacement would be, just that it would be for the better. Albus just told them that the representative would begin the following week. Even Ginny, the twins and Ron didn't know of the change.

The first week went by too fast and now they were facing the bad news of who Delores Umbridge's replacement would be that poking his or her nose into everyone's business. At breakfast that morning, Albus stood up and got everyone's attention, "Please, if I could have your attention. I want everyone to be on their best behavior while the Ministry official is here. Now if I may, I would like everyone to give a warm Hogwarts greeting to that officail, Mr. Arthur Weasley."

Harry, Ginny, Fred, George and Ron almost died laughing when they heard the name, while Luna, Hermione and Neville stood up and cheered. Arthur walked into the hall and took a seat next to Minerva. He didn't have any statement to make or greetings to pass on from the Ministry. Albus looked over to him and asked, "Don't you have anything to say, Mr. Weasley?"

Arthur looked back at Albus and then turned back to the students, "Is anyone hungry, because I'm starved." and he sat back down.

Albus chuckled and called out, "Let the meal begin." and Arthur's time at Hogwarts began on a bright note. He knew he had to spek to his children before he started his mission, which really was just making sure the students were being properly taught. He knew there were two classes he would be taking a strong look at. At least one of them would be needing a new Professor.

Arthur's first stop would be Potions. He knew how Snape had conducted his classes prior to last year, and he hoped he had changed his methods because of the outcome of last year.

He took a seat to the rear of the class of second year students from Slytherin and Hufflepuff and watched as Severus made his entrance into the class, not nowing Arthur was sitting in. "There is still no silly wand waving in this class. However, if I should catch anyone using their wand for a helpful hand, then I may look past it, until it becomes a nuisance. Now, please open your books to page seventy three and begin reading about your potion you are about to start. Please do not try to bypass this reading and start to gather your needs. It is important you understand what it is you are doing." and Arthur watched as the class began to read. He also watched Severus as he took a seat and monitored the students as they prepared to begin their brew.

There was no wand waving in this class as the students were not too sure of their Levitation spell as yet. Maybe third year and above could do it, but not first or second years because of the lack of use of it. The traffic back and forth to the storage cupboard was minimal due to the students doubling up for their brewing.

Arthur stood up and began to walk out, when Severus finally recognised him, "Mr. Weasley, are you not going to monitor my class?"

Arthur turned around and said it so all could hear, "I have done that and found your class to be in good hands, Professor Snape. Continue on with what you are doing, as it is fine." and Arthur walked out.

Arthur went back to the room he was assigned and made his report about Potions. He only wanted to monitor one class of each Professor, with different years to see that everyone was being taught at the level needed to pass. The Professors would be receiving the same scores as the students. They would be marked for class attention, participation, reaction, results and grading. The Professors would aslo be scored for punishment and for honors to the students. Severus didn't honor any student, but he didn't punish any either, but Arthur didn't see anything that warranted either, so he gave Severus a U for unavailable, but looked promising. Overall, Severus got an O for class attention and partcipation and an E for results. He would grade him later for his own grading of the students.

The year started out excellently for both students and Professors, and it looked to get even better as it went along, for most everyone.


	15. Chapter 15

A Life Worth Living Chapter Fifteen

The return to their own time had been uneventful and now they were sharing their goodbyes with Lal as she was ready to begin her life with the Qs. Aldain said she would know what she needed to do once she was back in her fathers time. She told Data of the changes she had made to the log in the computers and for them not to mention anything about her, the Potters or Luna and not even bring up the transporter. With the switch she made, it looked like a test flight for the new systems added to both ships. The log entries were identical so there was no gap to be explored by the Federation or Starfleet.

Data had to destroy all information he stored for Lal's creation, but it was something he was happy to do, since she would be back to see him as often as she could. She went to all the people she knew and this took a while since she knew about everyone on both ships. She had to hug and shake their hands, and took her time doing it, because some were cloeser then others. She also had to slap Williams hand away from her bottom as he got a bit fresh. She knew it was not meant to be an insult and didn't treat it as such, just something for her to remember him by.

The last four were the hardest to say goodbye to. James Potter, Jon Luc Picard, Amanda Picard and Data. They were closer than anyone else here on the two ships. Jamie and Amanda shared their goodbyes to her together as they held her in a hug that they didn't break until they had their say and for her to remember her promise to Luna about their child. She promised she would be there as she had a way to know when it happened. Amanda never felt the prick as Lal placed an anunciator under her skin that would tell Lal that Amanda was going into labor. It would affect nothing biological or physical with Amanda as it would stay just under her skin. Lal would remove it when she came back to visit.

Jon Luc was difficult to say goodbye to, because she didn't kow where she stood with him. He was cordial to her and nice, but she felt he was stiff around her. She knew he had it rough around children, but did he see her as a child? They did share a hug, and when Lal kissed him on the cheek he almost went into shock. He didn't say anything about it to her, but he would ask Data about it later.

Then she came to the hardest for her to say goodbye to. "Father, I know you are suppose to be incapable of feeling, but I also know that you fight your feelings about humanity because you wish you could feel to a point. Your one day told you being totally human was not for you, but there were aspects of being human that you liked. I wish I could give you partial human feelings, but I cannot do that it because it would be like making you a Borg. I know you don't want that. Besides, I think you feel more than you like to admit to your crew members. By creating me, it tells others how you wish you could be a part of a family. The Potters and Luna gave you some of that feeling, and you wanted more, so I came along. I know I didn't disappoint you and I am proud to have you as a father, even if you don't recognize it as such."

Lal was the only one to see the tear that formed in Data's eyes while he held Lal to his chest. He didn't want to let go, but he knew he had to so she could get on with her life and he with his. He did give her some parting gifts to take back with her to Aldain and the Elder so they could share some refreshments.

Lal broke off the hug with her father, and waved her hand and the gifts he gave her disappeared. She turned to everyone and said goodbye to them all, and she was gone. They knew in four months time she would come back to fulfill her promise to Luna, but she would be missed unil then. Now they had to return to business and report their findings to Starfleet.

Both Jon Luc and James entered the building not knowing what to expect, after Lal did her changes to their logs. How did it affect history and how much does the Command know of their trip in time. Unlike the first time they did this, and had to sit for an hour, as soon as they made their presence known, they were escorted before their commad.

Since Jon Luc was the senior officer by five weeks, he was addressed first. "Captain Picard, how was your test flight with the new equipment that was added? Did your ship handle the short trip back in time favorably?"

Jon Luc didn't know how to answer this, so he did like Sirius would, "As well as could be expected sir, I have to tell you though, we went back further than was called for."

"Did you now? How far back would that be?"

"Hundreds of years, sir."

"And why did you do that? Was it for a particular reason?"

"Yes sir, it was. We went back that far to bring you all back something you all may enjoy. You see sir, we found a very rare bottle off spirits from that era, and Captain Potter and I shared a drink from it, to see if it was still good. It was much better than anything I have tatsed in our time, to include Cerullian Ambrosia."

"Better than Ambrosia, and you went back and got some for us to try? How long did you stay in that era, Captain?"

James decided to take some of the heat off Jon Luc, "If I may sir, I would like to speak?"

"What is it you would like to say Captain Potter?"

"I know it is forbidden to interact with the locals of the planets we visit, but this was our home planet and we both decided to visit our ancestors without speaking to them. Just to see them and maybe take some images of them. This did not take but a week and then we picked up gifts Captain Picard talked about. We were back in time a total of fifteen days. You will see this in our logs."

"We have and it corresponds exactly as you said. Now, as for the gifts, you know we cannot accept gifts from our subordinates."

Jon Luc took over again, "Perhaps Captain Potter used the wrong terminology when he said gifts, I believe he meant to say a sharing of our fortunate finds. We would never offer them to you all as a gift. However, if you were to join us aboard the Enterprise, we could share our findings. And since it is early in the day, and our work day is still in affect, perhaps we could come up with a sample of the other finds."

And so it happened and the Enterprise became host to one of the few times when the entire Starfleet Command was aboard an active ship. Since Jon Luc used Ambrosia as an instance for drinks, He thought something from Lily's world would be the best choice. He broke out a bottle of Ogdens Best Fire Whiskey. It received mixed reviews from the Command, but most of them liked it very much. The others thought it was a bit too much for them. For those, he went with the Butter Beer, and this was accepted by all of them.

During the party, it came up with a talk about Amanda and how she managed to travel on the Enterprise while married to the Captain of the Excalibur. James made the mistake of saying, "We got together in our off time and I managed to get Amanda Pregnant."

"Oh really, and how far along is she?"

"Four Months, sir"

"But Captain Picard and you said you were only gone for a little over two months?"

It was fortunate that Data was listening to the conversation, he walked up to Jamie and whispered in his ear. Jamie opened his eyes wide and then turned to the Admiral, "Sir, Data just informed me that the time jump did mess up our lives just a bit. He said we all gained about two months during the trip back to the future, It seems we also lost these on our trip there, so what seemed like two months to us was actually four months."

"That's funny, Captain Kirk never mentioned anything like this in his time travel?"

Data took this time to answer, "Sir, if you would allow me to answer, Captain Kirk travelled back in time in a Klingon Warbird, and he used the sun to slingshot his way back in time, where we were using our own ships power to travel back. It is likely that my calculations may have been just a micro bit more than needed to accomplish our travel."

If it had been anyone other than Data, this information would have been questioned. Since there was no way to actually challenge it, they let it slide, as there was no lingering affect from the time travel. Data stepped back as the room was beginning to react to the alcohol being consumed. He remembered his encounter and was happy to see it happen to others as it did him.

With the trip behind them and the two starships back on duty, the next big moment was Amanda's giving birth. Jamie was posted close so that he could respond to a call, in case of emergency. Jon Luc was not so lucky, as he was sent to the Semlar System, which was 17 light years away. At Warp eight, it would take a little over two years to make the trip.

However, his trip had not even begun, when Worf reported an anomoly close to where they were to begin their trip from. Once there, Jon Luc saw it was another black hole. Since there were no ships in danger, they posted warning beacons around the perimeter of the hole and sent a probe into the portal to see what happened. It wasn't in the portal two minutes when the probe exploded, meaning it was too dense for travel. The beacons then became warnings for passing ships, not to get too close to be drawn into the death trap.

When they reported it to Starfleet, they asked them to monitor it for awhile, to ensure nothing would be trapped inside the pull of the Hole.

Luckily, nothing was caught in the pull, and the Black Hole disappeared. The Enterprise could now start their original assignment. However, Starfleet had them change their plans and to return to Earth on an urgent matter.

Amanda's second child in a little over a year was something she planed because of her age. She wanted to give Jamie a family like his great grand father, James. A son and daughter. Lily was about nine months old and would be over a year when her second was born.

Now she was facing that challenge on Christmas day. If it was a boy, like she hoped, then his name would be Noell James. If it was a girl, then her name would be Holly Selena. Either way the name would be associated with the holidays.

Jamie got to the hospital in time and sat beside his wife and hoping Jon Luc could get there in time. He was shocked when ten minutes later Jon Luc walked in with Data. Jamie looked up and asked, "How did you get here so fast?"

Jon Luc laughed when Data answered for him, "We did a time jump. It saved us four weeks of travel. I am beginning to enjoy this time travelling. I think we should investigate the inclusion of time travel with a special fleet, to protect the past without changing the timeline." he caught both pillows thrown at him and watched as his three friends laughed at his idea.

Lily was with Amandas parents while she was staying in the hospital. Amanda was beginning to feel the pressure the baby was giving her by pushing with it's feet. She felt it was almost time. That was when the fourth visitor made her presence known. Lal was there like she promised and was hugged by everyone there, even Amanda. But she was kissed on the cheek by her father.

"I see I was not too late for it's arrival. Do you know what it is to be?"

Amanda couldn't answer because she was going through a contraction. Jamie told her, "We wanted it to be a surprise. I think Luna already knew what it was going to be, but she kept it to herself. Just like she knew about Lily. When will you be bringing her the news?"

"As soon as I know everything about your new child. If I go back with just a name, Luna will chastise me then send me back to get everything. I prefer to go back with everything then get back to the Consortium, because I am teaching Q how to be human. He is a very stubborn person, but he has learned quite a bit in such a short period of time, and I don't want him to forget everything I have taught him."

Jon Luc couldn't believe what Lal was saying. Q was learning to be a human. He thought that would be an impossibility. He hadn't even got through this thought, when he heard Amanda scream, and the birth was beginning. Once again Jamie cringed from the words Amanda was using on him to get even with him for getting her in this condition. His hand would need looking to after it was over, as he was sure it was broken. However, the tears didn't start until he saw his new born son in the hands of the doctor. Noell was now a member of the ancient and noble family of Potters.

Jamie took Jon Luc off to the side and told him of an ancient ritual where a god father would be named at the birth of a first son. Of course all children had god parents, but for Noell, Jon Luc and Beverly were to be Noell's god parents. Jon Luc cursed Jamie for his stupid choice, "Are you insane, Potter? You know how I am with children, and here you are making me a stand in father for a baby. Beverly will love you both for this, but for me, It's a bit too much. Never ever ask me to change his diaper. I would not know where. This is rediculas. I could never...Oh look, he likes me!" Noell had a hold of Jon Lucs finger and was smiling up at him.

Beverly was standing next to Jon Luc when this happened, and knew he was a goner. He had always been a sucker for cute faces. Then they were brought what Lal had been waiting for, Noell was twenty one inches long, weighed 9 Lbs and seven ounces. He had green eyes and brown hair. Everyone agreed that he looked more like Amanda than he did Jamie and Jamie was happy with this. Both of his children fancied Amanda, which made them beautiful children. Lal took all these measurements and bid her family goodbye, with just a hug to Data before she left. She didn't want any tears at her leaving, or at least didn't wish to see any.

ALWL-}

Luna and Ginny were in Charms when Luna looked up and then turned to Ginny, "Lal has returned. Expect a call to the Headmasters office any time now. I hope they are happy with the child. I am sure they will be. I still can't get over how soon after Lily was born that Amanda got pregnant again. I wonder why that is?"

Ginny gave her reasoning, "I think it was because she saw so little of Jamie, she wanted to make the time between his visits shorter by filling her time watching her children grow up. I also think he will be visiting more often now that he has children. He doesn't want to miss too much of their upbringing."

"I suppose that could be, but I think there is more to it. Oh well. Oh look, Professor Flitwick is being called to the floo by Professor Dumbledore. This is it."

In Transfiguration, the same thing was happening with Harry and Hermione. They weren't fore warned like Ginny was and was surprised by the call. It was just a few days until the Christmas Hols.

All four joined at the Gargoyles and watched as they moved aside to let them enter. They made their way up the stairs and when they reached the door, it opened to allow them to enter. Luna left the other three and ran to Lal and jumped into her arms for a hug and a kiss, which Lal shared the same with her. Tears were in Luna's eyes, while Lal had a huge smile on her face. Then they were joined by Harry, Ginny and Hermione.

Albus laughed as he watched their reunion turn into a hug fest. Lal had them all in a hug and had them all off their feet. Harry was the only one struggleing to get down. Lal then took pity on him and let them all down and broke off the hug.

Luna was ready to launch her tirade of questions, when Harry beat her to it, "OK Lal, what did Amanda have and how big was he or she? Oh ya, what did they name him or her?"

Lal had them all take a seat as she took one herself. Albus had tea brought to them so they could enjoy it during Lal's speech.

They all got settled and Lal began, "OK Harry, Luna, she had a boy that she named, Noell, after the day he was born. He had brown hair and green eyes. He was 21 inches long and weighed 9 pounds and 7 Ounces. Everyone says the same thing, that he looks more like Amanda then he does Jamie and he is quite happy with this as they are both beautiful children. Lily hasn't seen him yet, and they are all looking forward to it."

Luna then said, "They called him Noell after the holiday, does that mean he was born on Christmas day?"

Lal looked embarrassed when she answered, "I guess I did leave that one fact out. Sorry about that. Yes my sister, he was born on Christmas day."

Ginny had to know if she had picture or not, "Did you bring any pictures of him back for us to see our grandson?"

Lal tilted her head like she had always done when asked a question she didn't have an answer for, "Do you mean a picture like this one?" she pointed to a painting hanging on the wall.

Ginny felt frustrated with this answer, and asked again, "No, I mean something you could carry in your pocket, small enough to keep but big enough to show us."

Lal did something they were not use to. She laughed at the look on Ginny's face, "Please forgive my joke, Ginny. I knew what you meant when you first asked. I have been driving Q crazy with my pranks, and I find them so funny, I can't stop doing them. Of course I have images to show all of you, then your parents and friends." and she projected her thoughts on the wall, showing them a picture of Noell, Amanda and Jamie. There was also one on Lily for them to see how she had progressed. She was now fifteen months old and was a handful for Amanda and Jamie. But she a beautiful child and loved by everyone who knew her. Amanda suspected either Data or Lal had been secretly teaching her to prank.

Hermione somehow copied these images onto paper and they now had photos to show everyone. Then Lal told them all she needed to return, but she would be back. Hugs and kisses were given and then, she was gone. Ginny took the pictures and brought them around to their friends, and then the Professors.

Time moved along for the Potters in both time lines. Jamie, Amanda and their children were together now, as he had retired from the Starfleet. He now had a job with a design crew for new ships to follow the ways of the Excalibur and the Enterprise. They were for transportation to other worlds for vacations and business. Jamie missed his crew, but not the time away from his family. He received letters from Jon Luc and Data, until he received a letter from on Luc, telling him that Data was destroyed when he saved the life of Jon Luc from a ship that was self destructing. He sent Jon Luc back to a steady ship, while the destroyed ship drifted far enough away to save Jon Luc's life.

Jamie and Amada were in tears, when Lal made a visit to them. Lal saw the tears and asked what was the matter. When she was told about Data, she too cried, as she was not able to go back in time to save him. It was against her orders.

However, there was another who didn't much care for orders that made Lal unhappy. No one knew this, but Q had taken a liking to this beautiful young lady, and when he heard what happened, he did what was supposed to be against their regulations and pulled Data from the ship before it exploded. However, he could not bring him back to the Enterprise. To them and all life, he was gone. He did make a suggestion to him when he brought him back to the Potters and Lal. "You can't go back to your ship, Data, but you can join Lal and I in the Consortium. Aldean has asked about you on a number of different occasions, Ask Lal, she will agree to what I say?"

"Q does not lie father. Aldean has asked about you and your future. I believe he knew this was going to happen and kept it fresh in our mind when it happened. Would you join us in the Consortium to become like Q and I?"

"You mean become human like you?"

"Does this sour your thinking Father?"

"Oh no, quite the contrary, I never thought it would happen to me again. This time I would not have the two captains and #1 trying to get me drunk, and be with my first love."

"Oh come now father, you know your first love is Luna. Everyone knows this. But thank you for saying it, just the same."

Jamie and Amanda were sworn to secrecy about Data to Jon Luc and everyone else. Jamie thought it ws too much to keep to himself, and he had them clear his mind of Data. Amanda had no such problems, so she was the only human to know Data still lived. The three Q's had to leave, and once they were gone, Jamie came back to consciousness and asked what happened. Amada told him that Lal had kissed him and he had passed out.

Q returned to his mission he was on, and Lal and Data visited old Earth once more to tell them what happened and if visited by anyone from the future, not to tell them anything of Data. Then they left and returned to the home planet and Data's introduction to the Consortium. Aldain and the Elder welcomed him to the team, but told him the two ships were off limits to him and the Planet Earth of this time line was also off limits to him. Since he already made a trip to the past and they agreed to keep it to themselves, he allowed travel to them when he needed to see everyone. Aldain did ask for him to see him before he made this trip, as he wished to visit the planet also, just to restock his stores from the period. He acquired a taste of many thing from back then.

So it was that because of Q's curiosity of Jon Luc Picard, and his own mischievous nature, an entire family turned up different in a very good sense. The Potters from both time lines now enjoyed a full and loving life. Amanda just had the two children, but she and Jamie were quite happy with this.

As for Harry and Luna, they married their mates after their schooling was completed. They each had three children. Harry and Ginny had two boys and a girl. Their names were James, Lily aand Sirius. Luna and Fred had two girls and a boy they named Amanda, George and Lally. Lal was asked to be her godmother, and she cried at the honor asked of her. Lally now became Datas third love of his life.

Data and Lal shared many adventures together and even joined Q on some. Q became so involved with Lal, that he asked her to become his soul mate for life. She teased him for such a long time with no answer, it was driving him mad. She finally gave in and told him yes, and this ended Qs days as an arrogant, Pompous Arse. He settled down and became a model agent for the consortium.

Data was sorry he was never able to say goodbye to his friends on the two ships, but he had Lal monitor their progress and any changes that happened. But, that is a story for another time.


End file.
